Auf Abwegen
by silverbullet27
Summary: Der fünfte Teil meines "Wraith-Zyklus" und die direkte Fortsetzung von "Dépendances variables": zwei Jahre nach Ausbruch des ersten Krieges gegen die Lanteaner begeben sich Guide Todd , Bonewhite Kenny , Fever und Ease auf eine gefährliche Mission, die nicht ganz so verläuft wie geplant. Warnung: enthält Humor und etliche Anspielungen auf meine früheren Werke!
1. Chapter 1

**Auf Abwegen**

Autorin: silverbullet27

Rating: ab 16 Jahre

Genre: Wraith-FF

Zeitlinie: zwei Jahre nach dem Ausbruch des ersten Wraith-Lanteaner-Kriegs und „Dépendances variables"

Disclaimer: alle aus SGA wieder erkannten Figuren gehören MGM, 20th Century Fox, Mr. Wright, Mr. Cooper und wer auch immer noch Ansprüche angemeldet hat. Ich amüsiere mich nur ein bisschen mit den Figuren, staube sie ab, bringe ihre Haare etwas durcheinander und lege sie dann mit frisch geflochtenen Zöpfchen und Bärtchen wieder zurück in die Schublade, versprochen! Finanzielle Absichten? Nö, hab ich keine.

A/N: Dies ist die fünfte Geschichte aus meinem schier endlosen Wraith-Zyklus, den ich mir so irgendwie gar nicht vorgestellt hatte. Die bisherigen Stories konnte man alle ohne Vorkenntnisse lesen, aber diese ist eine explizite Fortsetzung von „Dépendances variables", ob mit oder ohne Hirschkeule muss ich mir noch überlegen. Es wäre in jedem Fall hilfreich die Vorgeschichte zu kennen, da das Quartett Infernal schon relativ gut eingespielt ist – mit allem was dazu gehört. Ich erwähne das Meiste noch einmal im ersten Kapitel, aber eben nicht alles.

Ich übernehme die Wraith-Namen und einige andere Begriffe aus den Büchern der „LEGACY SERIES", von Melissa Scott, Amy Griswold und Jo Graham, die nach dem endgültigen Ende des Franchise von mir als Canon erachtet werden. Auch wenn es mir nicht so ganz in den Kram passt, lasse ich die Namen im Englischen. Für alle, die diese Bücher noch nicht gelesen haben: Todd heißt Guide, Kenny heißt Bonewhite, alle anderen kennt man nicht aus SGA bzw. sind OCs von mir. Nach den Autorinnen erhält ein Wraith einen „Namen" in dem Sinne, welche Assoziationen er bei den anderen auslöst auf telepathischer Ebene, was sich auch durchaus im Laufe seines Lebens ändern kann. OCs benenne ich nach dem gleichen Muster.

Besondere Beachtung bitte ich meinen Fußnoten beizumessen, da ich da viele Dinge noch einmal genauer erkläre. Nachfragen sind natürlich jederzeit erwünscht, Reviews beantworte ich grundsätzlich und öffentlich, sobald ich dazu Zeit habe und so ausführlich wie möglich, sofern es nicht zu sehr spoilert.

Ach ja, bei mir heißt es „der Hive", weil ich für mich die Assoziation „der Bienenstock" bzw. „der Ameisenbau" im Vordergrund steht, auch wenn es „das Basisschiff" ist – nicht wundern, wenn ich darauf nach mittlerweile vier Geschichten mit sechsundfünfzig Kapiteln nicht mehr eingehe. Ist meine persönliche Macke und Autorenfreiheit, habe ich beschlossen ;)

Ausgesprochene Sätze sind mit normalen Anführungszeichen („") gekennzeichnet, telepathische mit dem einfachen (‚') und nicht übermittelte Gedanken in _kursivem_ Text dargestellt. Innerhalb eines Gesprächs kann dieses durchaus wechseln – je nachdem, wie prekär der Inhalt ist.

**Kapitel 1**

Mit gemischten Gefühlen beobachtete Bonewhite, wie sein Bruder Fever in einer der großen Versammlungshallen des Hive mit Ease an einem Spieltisch saß und sich amüsierte. Von der schmalen Galerie aus, auf der er halb verborgen im Schatten stand, hatte er die beiden gut im Blick, ohne selbst gesehen zu werden, wenn man nicht direkt nach ihm Ausschau hielt.

Es war ganz und gar nicht so, dass er Fever den Spaß oder die Freundschaft mit Ease missgönnte, es war… vielschichtiger. Ease unterstand Bonewhites Kommando in der Spezialeinheit, die er vor zwei Jahren mehr oder weniger unfreiwillig übernommen hatte. Bis heute kam er nicht damit zurecht, den Posten seines Idols Hornet nach dessen Tod innezuhaben, aber Guide hatte ihm kaum eine andere Wahl gelassen. Mit ganz offenen Drohungen hatte dieser ihn auf diese Position gedrängt und Bonewhite allein schon aus Trotz Ease in die Truppe aufgenommen um Guide zu ärgern. Allerdings nicht nur. Ease war begabt und ein guter Offizier, wenn auch noch recht jung und in vielerlei Hinsicht leichtfertig und unüberlegt, dennoch immer gelassen und nur schwer aus der Ruhe zu bringen. Unternahmen sie keine Missionen, ließ Bonewhite den jüngeren Blade andere Offiziere und Anwärter im Schwertkampf ausbilden, nachdem er selbst durch die Beförderung keine Zeit mehr dazu hatte.

Die anderen Wachoffiziere und Anwärter mochten Ease fast ausnahmslos, nicht zuletzt wegen dessen offenem Wesen. Da er der Moonstone-Linie entstammte war er ausgesprochen hübsch, hatte ein glattes (für Bonewhite zu glattes) Gesicht mit großen, aufmerksamen Augen und trug meist ein verschmitztes Lächeln auf den Lippen. So war es kein Wunder, dass er schon früh nach seiner Ankunft auf dem Hive von ihrer Königin in die Zenana aufgenommen wurde, noch bevor er Gelegenheit dazu hatte, echte Freunde zu finden. Da sich weder Bonewhite noch Fever um diesen besonderen Status von Ease scherten, suchte dieser umso mehr ihre Nähe – was Bonewhite höchst unangenehm berührte und zu so manch harschem Wort führte, das nicht hätte sein müssen. Fever hingegen hatte sich schnell auf eine Freundschaft mit Ease eingelassen, sehr zum Missfallen von Guide, der als Gefährte der Königin ebenfalls zu den Lords der Zenana gehörte und mit dem jungen Blade einen dauerhaften Kleinkrieg führte. Das wiederum sprach in Bonewhites Augen für Ease.

Guide war Fevers und Bonewhites Gönner, was Fever, der in Guide sein Vorbild gefunden hatte, sehr erfreute und bei Bonewhite auf Widerwillen stieß. Er konnte einfach nicht verstehen, warum der Meister aller Clevermen und ehemalige Dartpilot so ein Interesse für ihn als Offizier der Wachen an den Tag legte. Noch als er ein Anwärter und in Ausbildung bei Hornet war hatte Guide verschiedene Fäden gezogen, um Bonewhites Karriere voranzutreiben. Die Erpressung, mit der er den wortkargen Blade auf den Posten des Leiters der Spezialeinheit gehievt hatte, war allerdings zu viel gewesen. Seitdem verhielt Bonewhite sich Guide gegenüber noch verschlossener, was diesen freilich nur mehr reizte, sich in dessen Belange einzumischen. Da Guide auch noch der direkte Vorgesetzte von Fever war, gestaltete es sich manchmal schwierig, dem alten Wraith aus dem Weg zu gehen. Zumal dieser auch noch darauf bestand dass sie Freunde wären, aber Bonewhite verstand unter Freundschaft etwas anderes. Eigentlich war der Einzige, mit dem er befreundet war, sein Bruder Fever.

Fever… auch wenn Bonewhite und Fever sich recht ähnlich sahen, so hätte sie doch niemand miteinander verwechseln können. Fever, ein Cleverman und Leiter der Datenverarbeitungs- und Dechiffrierungsabteilung, war ein ziemlicher Hitzkopf, dessen Wutausbrüche berühmt - berüchtigt waren, ihm als Genie aber zugestanden wurden. Bonewhite hingegen galt als wortkarg und beinahe unnahbarer Blade, der von Vielen immer wieder unterschätzt wurde.

Wohingegen Fever sich sehr um sein äußeres Erscheinungsbild bemühte, die Krallen immer perfekt geschliffen und poliert, das Haar mit einem strengen Zopf gebändigt, stellte Bonewhite auch hier mehr oder weniger das Gegenteil dar. Seine Krallen kürzte er nur, wenn sie durch Kämpfe oder anderes in Mitleidenschaft gezogen worden waren und sein Haar glich meist mehr einer halbgezähmten Mähne. Bonewhite lehnte Schmuck jeder Art ab, Fever hatte einen Narren an Silberzeug aller Art gefressen. Einzig Mantel und Stiefel hielt Bonewhite in Schuss, was er allerdings in seiner Position auch tun musste, sehr zur Freude seines Bruders, der sonst von dem stillen Pragmatiker regelmäßig in die Verzweiflung getrieben wurde. Es gab wohl kaum gegensätzlichere Brüder in der ganzen Galaxie.

Bonewhite schob missmutig den Unterkiefer vor, als er darüber nachdachte, wann Fever das letzte Mal bereit gewesen war, mit ihm zu den öffentlichen Spieltischen zu gehen. Sein Bruder sammelte alle Spiele derer er habhaft werden konnte und brachte regelmäßig welche in Bonewhites Quartier mit, die jener mit gleicher Regelmäßigkeit wieder zurück in Fevers Unterkunft trug, damit sie sich nicht bei ihm stapelten wie früher. Wann immer Bonewhite Fever dazu überreden wollte, sich außerhalb ihrer Räume zu treffen, lehnte der Cleverman ab. Aber mit dem ebenso herausgeputzten Ease schien es Fever nichts auszumachen, sich blicken zu lassen. Unwillkürlich begann er kehlig zu knurren, je länger er die beiden beobachtete.

„Du wirst eure Beziehung nicht gerade verbessern, wenn du den beiden hinterher spionierst", erklang Guides Stimme neben ihm und Bonewhite riss sich zusammen. „Du hattest diesen Treffpunkt vorgeschlagen, nicht ich", entgegnete er.

„Nun ja… ich hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass sie sich ausgerechnet diesen Ort aussuchen würden." Neugierig schaute Guide auf den mehrere Ebenen unter ihnen liegende Versammlungsplatz und schmunzelte. „Wenn du dich erinnerst: ich war von Anfang an gegen eine Freundschaft zwischen den beiden."

Bonewhite quittierte diese Aussage nur mit einem genervten Seitenblick. Nichts geschah bei Guide zufällig, der alte Wraith plante immer alles geschickt durch. Auch wenn viele seiner Pläne in der Vergangenheit in verschiedene Desaster geführt hatten. Außerdem war es sinnlos, Fever etwas vorschreiben zu wollen, was über die Arbeit hinausging. Bei Ease verhielt es sich ähnlich, nur wusste Bonewhite das und war bemüht, sich aus dieser Freundschaft so weit es irgend ging herauszuhalten.

„So… du fragst dich sicherlich, warum ich dich heute hier treffen wollte…" Guide lächelte schräg, was Bonewhite Schlimmstes erahnen ließ.

Stunden später lag Bonewhite schlafend in der Bettnische seiner kleinen Unterkunft und öffnete nur kurz die Augen, als Fever eintrat. Es kam häufiger vor, dass sein Bruder die Zeit vergaß und ihn mitten in der Nachtzeit aufsuchte. Entweder ging er dann wieder, oder aber er kroch mit unter die Decken, um bis zum Beginn der Tagzeit ebenfalls zu schlafen. Ähnlich oft wartete Bonewhite vergeblich in Fevers Quartier und übernachtete schließlich dort, wenn der Cleverman länger in seinem Labor arbeitete.

Aber diesmal setzte Fever sich auf einen der Stühle am Tisch und fixierte seinen Bruder so lang, bis dieser sich letztlich aufsetzte und müde fragte: „Was ist?"

„Du hättest mir ruhig sagen können, dass du heute Abend ebenfalls frei hattest!", meinte Fever giftig und schmollte, wie es sonst nur Ease tat, wenn ihm etwas missfiel.

„Dass ich frei habe heißt nicht, dass ich sonst nichts zu tun hätte", entgegnete Bonewhite gähnend und bereitete sich innerlich auf Streit vor.

„Ach ja? Und was hattest du heute so Wichtiges zu tun, dass du trotzdem noch Zeit fandest, Ease und mir nachzuschnüffeln?", fragte Fever vorwurfsvoll und fügte hinzu: „Wir haben dich nämlich durchaus bemerkt!"

Bonewhite seufzte. „Ich habe euch nicht verfolgt, ihr ward nur auch dort, wo ich verabredet war."

„Und mit wem warst du verabredet, wenn ich fragen darf?", fauchte Fever und verzog die Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen.

„Mit Guide."

„Guide. Du und Guide. In einem Raum. Wo du mich doch immer vor ihm warnst!", lachte Fever humorlos auf.

„Ich warne dich davor, dich von Guide in irgendeine seiner aberwitzigen Aktionen hineinziehen zu lassen. Aber in diesem Fall hatte es etwas mit meiner Einheit zu tun und war beruflich." Leise fügte der Blade hinzu: „Freiwillig verbringe ich garantiert keine Zeit mit ihm."

„Wenn es beruflich war, warum wusste Ease als dein Stellvertreter dann nichts von diesem Treffen?", ließ Fever nicht locker.

„Weil Ease nicht unbedingt alles von mir erfährt, bis es offiziell wird", fauchte Bonewhite schärfer als beabsichtigt.

„Darf _ich_ dann unter Umständen erfahren, um was es ging?"

„Nein. Und ich hoffe, dass die Königin Guide auch verbietet, was er da wieder ausgeheckt hat", meinte Bonewhite ruhig und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es ist spät und ich muss morgen früh raus. Möchtest du hier bleiben oder… ich muss wirklich schlafen, Fever."

Fever presste die Lippen aufeinander und knurrte leise. Dann streifte er Mantel und Stiefel ab und bedeutete seinem Bruder, ihm etwas Platz zu machen in der Schlafnische. „Hasten arbeitet an den Transportern. Ich habe schon eine fast eine halbe Stunde hier her gebraucht. Wenn ich jetzt zu Fuß zu mir gehen müsste, wäre ich noch länger unterwegs", brummte er und legte sich zum Schlafen hin.

Bonewhite verkniff sich ein Grinsen und zog die Decke über sie beide. Fever würde sich niemals für seine falschen Vermutungen oder Wutausbrüche entschuldigen, aber der Blade war das gewohnt. Wozu hatte man einen Bruder, wenn man nicht mit dessen kleinen oder auch größeren Macken zurecht kam?

Nach einer Weile meinte Fever leise: „Trotzdem hätte ich den Abend viel lieber mit dir verbracht…"

Bonewhite brummte nur zustimmend im Halbschlaf.

A/N: Blades sind die Militärs, Clevermen sind die Wissenschaftler, Ingenieure und Techniker. Drohnen sind Drohnen und werden von den männlichen Wraith befehligt.

Pallax sind männliche Mätressen, die sich die Königin hält, die Zenana ist eine Art Harem in unmittelbarer Nähe der Gemächer der Königin – die Idee stammt nicht von mir sondern ist aus „Homecoming", dem ersten Legacy-Band, entliehen. Ein Gefährte ist eine Art „feste Beziehung" einer Königin, die durchaus mehrere haben kann.

Bruderschaft geht in meiner Vision um Einiges über Freundschaft hinaus, hat aber nicht unbedingt etwas mit Sex zu tun. Darum unterscheide ich in Schlupfbrüder (aus der gleichen befruchteten Generation) und Brüder, die sich aus reiner Sympathie füreinander zu diesem Bündnis entschließen. Fever und Bonewhite sind beides, auch wenn sie sich fast ständig streiten. Fasst es als Slash auf oder nicht, ich tue es nicht ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Kapitel 2**

„Was sind das nur für Drohnen?", fragte Ease kopfschüttelnd. Selbst das stete Lächeln hatte sein Gesicht verlassen, für das er bekannt war.

‚Sei still', ermahnte ihn Bonewhite mental, ‚Firehead hält große Stücke auf sie.'

‚Aber warum? Sie sind groß, ungeschlacht und… stolpern über ihre eigenen Füße!', gab Ease still zurück.

‚Sie sollen gute Schützen sein', entgegnete Bonewhite und beobachtete das Geschehen in der Trainingshalle der Drohnen äußerlich ungerührt. Tatsächlich aber fragte er sich das Gleiche wie sein Stellvertreter. Sie waren beide hierher gekommen, um die Verluste ihrer Einheit auszugleichen und auf der Suche nach geeigneten Drohnen. Firehead, der Meister der Wachmannschaften, ließ sie absichtlich warten, damit sie einen besseren Eindruck von den umstrittenen Kämpfern bekamen, erreichte aber eher das Gegenteil bei den beiden Blades.

Seit er vor zwei Jahren das Spezialkommando übernahm, hatte Bonewhite viele Veränderungen vorgenommen. Von der ersten Besetzung waren nur noch Ease, Lasting und Cove geblieben. Die anderen Offiziere waren entweder im Kampf gefallen oder hatten sich als ungeeignet erwiesen. Immer noch bestand die Spezialeinheit aus zehn Offizieren, die jeweils drei Drohnen kommandierten und ein frei werdender Posten war bei allen Blades heiß begehrt. Längst rekrutierte Bonewhite nicht mehr nur aus den Reihen der Infanterie, auch zwei Dartpiloten hatten ihren Platz in seiner Einheit gefunden.

Während die Piloten ein verschärftes Nahkampftraining zu absolvieren hatten, wurden die Wachoffiziere in Intensivkursen in den Flugkünsten unterrichtet. Bis auf Ease. Es hatte keine zehn Tage gedauert, dann hatte Lightning, der Meister der Darts und ebenfalls ein Pallax der Königin, den jungen Blade zu Bonewhite zurückgeschickt und gemeint: „Wenn die Sterne gewollt hätten dass dieser Wraith fliegt, wäre er mit Flügeln geschlüpft!"

Ease war der mit Abstand schlechteste Pilot, den dieser Hive je gesehen hatte. Aber er war auch dessen zweitbester Schwertkämpfer, einzig Bonewhite war noch begabter in dieser Kampfkunst. Außerdem begriff er recht schnell die Lektionen, die alle Offiziere und ihr Kommandant von den Clevermen erhielten. Nach der Katastrophe auf Othos, die letztendlich den Krieg der Wraith mit den Lanteanern auslöste, hatte Bonewhite beschlossen, dass alle Mitglieder seines Kommandos in sämtlichen Bereichen ausgebildet sein sollten. Er hätte auch gern einen Cleverman unter seinen Männern gehabt, aber bisher hatte sich noch keiner von ihnen dazu bereit gefunden, seinen bequemen und sicheren Platz in den Laboren des Hives für die Gefahren einzutauschen, in die sich das Spezialkommando ständig begab.

Allmählich verlor Bonewhite die Geduld. Er stand aufrecht wie fast immer, die Hände hinter dem Rücken verschränkt und schob den Unterkiefer vor. Obwohl er offiziell immer noch Firehead unterstand, genoss er doch mittlerweile einige Privilegien, die über die eines regulären Kommandanten der Wachen hinausgingen. Ease schnaubte verächtlich, als Firehead sich endlich zu ihnen gesellte, was ihm einen vorwurfsvollen Blick von Bonewhite eintrug.

„Nun… wie findet ihr sie?", fragte der Meister der Drohnen und wies auf die immer noch trainierenden Kämpfer.

„Ungewöhnlich", antwortete Bonewhite knapp. Ease schwieg.

Firehead legte den Kopf schräg und fragte lauernd: „Ungewöhnlich gut oder ungewöhnlich schlecht?"

„Neu und ungewohnt", antwortete Bonewhite diplomatisch. „Wenn ich meine Truppe wieder etwas mehr gefestigt habe, werde ich vielleicht ein oder zwei von ihnen aufnehmen. Derzeit suche ich aber nach konventionelleren Kämpfern."

Nicht wirklich zufrieden mit dieser Aussage geleitete Firehead sie zu den Schießständen. „Viel Auswahl habe ich leider nicht zu bieten. Die meisten fertig ausgebildeten Drohnen werden sofort in anderen Einheiten benötigt." Der Krieg hatte erst vor vier Monaten etliche Kämpfer gekostet und die Reihen waren noch längst nicht wieder geschlossen.

‚Grundgütiger! Die sind ja noch schlechter als die stolpernden Riesen!', meinte Ease still zu seinem Kommandanten, der ihn geflissentlich ignorierte. Es war Bonewhite durchaus bewusst, dass ihnen nun zunächst die schlechteren Exemplare vorgeführt wurden. Mit Firehead zu verhandeln war eine Kunst für sich. „Sir, wir brauchen gute Schützen, die sich in unwegsamen Gelände geschickt bewegen können und Anordnungen auch über einen längeren Zeitraum folgen können, ohne ständige Ermahnung."

„Bonewhite, du weißt genau, dass dazu alle meine Drohnen in der Lage sind!", entgegnete Firehead gereizter, als er es wirklich war. „Deine Einheit ist ein Luxus, den sich unser Hive in Zeiten wie diesen eigentlich nicht leisten kann."

„Wahrscheinlich haben Sie Recht, Sir", meinte Bonewhite kühl. „Ich sollte wohl unsere Königin fragen, ob sie damit einverstanden ist mein Kommando zu verkleinern, wenn ich nicht alle Kämpfer ersetzen kann."

Ease und Bonewhite konnten spüren, wie Firehead von einer Welle kalter Panik erfasst wurde. „Das wird kaum nötig sein. Ich habe noch einige Drohnen, die erst am Nachmittag zum Training eingeteilt sind. Vielleicht sind darunter einige für dich geeigneter. Ich kann sie gleich rufen, wenn du willst."

Bonewhite nickte zustimmend. Einige Zeit später tauchten zwei weitere Dutzend Drohnen auf und übernahmen den Trainingsplatz. Es dauerte nicht lang, bis er sich mit Ease einig war und sie teilten dem Meister der Wachmannschaften mit, welche der Kämpfer sie ausgewählt hatten. „Außerdem habe ich Interesse an dem Riesen dort hinten", meinte Bonewhite, woraufhin seinem Stellvertreter das Gesicht entgleiste. Firehead hingegen strahlte und antwortete: „Ja, Riese, so nennen ihn hier alle. Er ist etwas ganz besonderes!"

_Wahrscheinlich ganz besonders ungeschickt_, dachte Ease und zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. Was immer Bonewhite auch vorhatte, er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass sein Kommandant es ernst meinte damit, diese plumpe Gestalt in sein Kommando aufzunehmen. Als sie mit den neuen Drohnen in ihrem eigenen Trainingsbereich angekommen waren, fragte er ganz offen: ‚Hast du den Riesen jetzt mitgenommen um Firehead zu beruhigen, oder hältst du wirklich etwas von ihm?'

‚Ein wenig von beidem', antwortete Bonewhite und teilte die Drohnen seinen wartenden Offizieren zu, damit sie mit ihnen üben konnten. Nur der Riese blieb übrig. _Was soll ich jetzt mit ihm anstellen?_, fragte er sich und umkreiste die hünenhafte Drohne mehrmals. Er selbst war schon recht groß gewachsen, nur wenige Wraith an Bord wie Guide und Sniper überragten ihn deutlich, aber diese Drohne… war wahrhaftig riesig. Er wies den Riesen an ihm zu zeigen, wie gut er mit einem Stunnergewehr zu schießen vermochte und bereute es sofort. Entweder war das Gehirn dieser Drohne nicht mit gewachsen oder sie spürte die Abneigung, die Ease ihr entgegenbrachte, jedenfalls nahm sie sich nicht eine der Zielscheiben an der Wand vor, sondern den gut aussehenden Blade, der unvermittelt zu Boden ging.

„Nahrung, zu mehr ist dieses Ungetüm nicht nutze!", zeterte Ease, als er wieder bei Bewusstsein war.

„Still. Er ist noch jung. Ich gehe davon aus, dass es ein Missverständnis war", meinte Bonewhite beruhigend, obwohl er die Genugtuung der riesigen Drohne deutlich gespürt hatte – und wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst war, bis zu einem gewissen Grad teilte.

Zornig funkelte Ease den Riesen an, dessen verfilztes Haar bisher kaum auf die Schultern reichte. „Ja… zu jung, um überhaupt schon eine Waffe tragen zu dürfen!", fauchte er und fügte still hinzu, um Bonewhites Autorität vor den anderen nicht in Frage zu stellen: ‚Ich verstehe dich nicht! Wer soll dieses Monstrum überhaupt führen?'

‚Das werde ich selbst übernehmen', antwortete Bonewhite und presste die Lippen aufeinander. Normalerweise befehligte er selbst keine Drohnen mehr, sondern nur noch die ihm untergeordneten zehn Offiziere. Trotzdem spürte er etwas bei dieser Drohne, das sie ihm sympathisch machte.

Am Abend fand Bonewhite sich bei dem Taktikoffizier Gown ein, der nur selten selbst unterrichtete. Der alte Wraith galt als einer der geschicktesten Taktiker dieser Sektion der Galaxie und war schon länger ein Lord der Zenana als selbst Snow regierte. Es war anzunehmen dass er ihr Vater war, auf jeden Fall war er ihr Erzieher gewesen. „Nun denn… hast du die Übungen befolgt, die ich dir aufgetragen hatte?", fragte er, während er eine Sternenkartenprojektion nicht aus den Augen ließ.

„Ja, Sir", antwortete Bonewhite knapp mit gesenktem Kopf.

„Beweise es", meinte Gown und rief die Übungsprojektion auf, an der sie in der letzten Woche gearbeitet hatten. Wohlwollend verfolgte der Alte, wie Bonewhite Hives und Kreuzer zunächst für ein Abfangmanöver und dann für einen Angriff positionierte. Er selbst steuerte die feindlichen Schiffe an einer anderen Konsole über die Karte. Zwei Stunden später waren sie immer noch mit ihrer virtuellen Schlacht beschäftigt, ohne dass eine der beiden Seiten nennenswerte Erfolge oder Verluste zu verzeichnend gehabt hätte. „Gut. Das reicht für heute. Nächste Woche fahren wir genau hier fort", schloss Gown die Übung ab. „Überlege dir, wie du mich endgültig schlagen könntest." Als er von der Konsole zurücktrat, strauchelte er ein wenig und Bonewhite sprang herbei, um ihn zu stützen und zu einer Sitzbank im Hintergrund der Taktikzentrale zu führen.

Seufzend ließ der alte Wraith sich fallen und richtete seinen antiken Mantel, den er stets voller Stolz trug. „Setz dich."

Zögerlich kam Bonewhite der Aufforderung nach. Er empfand allergrößten Respekt für Gown und war noch nie nach dem Unterricht länger geblieben.

„Es ist gut zu wissen, dass es nach mir noch einige Begabte geben wird", meinte der Alte ruhig und ein trauriges Lächeln verzerrte die bereits verblassenden Spiraltätowierungen auf der linken Gesichtshälfte, die Bonewhite am nächsten war. „Ich glaube, als ich so alt war wie du heute war es noch nicht so wichtig, um jeden Preis zu siegen. Versteh mich nicht falsch, auch wir hatten Feinde!" Er lachte raspelnd und Bonewhite senkte den Kopf noch tiefer. „Natürlich kennst du die Geschichten um den ersten Bürgerkrieg, nicht wahr? Schreckliche Geschichten sind das… Nicht übertrieben, aber das Grauen, von dem sie berichten, von Wraith, die andere Wraith jagten, Hives, die sich gegenseitig auslöschten und der Ermordung der Erstmütter, all das waren die Ausnahmen. Nicht alles, was wir damals taten war von solcher Niedertracht… Aber ich glaube, unsere neuen Feinde, die Lanteaner, sie kennen nur diese Art, mit uns umzugehen. Und das wird auch Auswirkungen auf uns haben, mein Junge." Als Bonewhite nichts entgegnete fuhr Gown fort: „Ich hoffe nur, dass ich das nicht mehr erleben muss. Und nun geh, ich komme hier allein zurecht."

Wortlos und verstört erhob sich Bonewhite. Doch statt wie geplant in sein eigenes Quartier zu gehen suchte er Fever auf, der tatsächlich einmal früher sein Labor verlassen hatte.

A/N: Die Schlacht auf Othos könnt ihr in „Dépendances variables" nachlesen.

Die Erstmütter werden in einem der folgenden Legacy-Bücher erwähnt („The Avengers"), welches noch nicht erschienen ist. Jo Graham hatte nur einen Textausschnitt in ihr Life Journal gepostet, in dem Guide Teyla erzählt, dass es neun Erstmütter gegeben hätte und neunundneunzig Blades und Clevermen, die ersten Wraith. Was es genau mit diesem Schöpfungsmythos auf sich hat, weiß ich selbst noch nicht. Auf jeden Fall eine spannende Angelegenheit, die ich einfach mal erwähnen musste ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Kapitel 3**

Fever schaute kurz von seinem Datenpad, mit dem er gerade gearbeitet hatte, auf und erschrak, als er das blasse Gesicht seines Bruders sah. „Was ist denn mit dir passiert?"

„Nichts", murmelte Bonewhite und blieb unschlüssig mitten im Raum stehen.

„Na dann…", meinte Fever und wendete sich wieder dem Datenpad zu. Es hatte nur wenig Sinn, seinen Bruder aushorchen zu wollen. Wenn Bonewhite nichts sagen wollte, sagte er auch nichts. Als der Blade sich aber wieder zum Gehen wandte, legte Fever das Datenpad beiseite und sagte: „Du kannst gern hier bleiben, ich bin eigentlich fertig."

„Hm", brummte Bonewhite und Fever musste sich beherrschen, ihm nicht an die Gurgel zu gehen. Es gab Tage, an denen er überhaupt nicht mit der reservierten Art seines Bruders zurecht kam. Heute war so einer. Ganz offensichtlich hatte Bonewhite etwas auf dem Herzen und keine Ahnung, wie er das ausdrücken sollte. Was auch kein Wunder war wenn man bedachte, dass er eigentlich nur Fever gegenüber mehr als zwei Sätze hintereinander sprach. Ohne Übung… fiel Reden meist schwer. Bonewhite war auch niemand, der stattdessen sein Erlebtes in Bildern teilte, wie es andere taten.

Fever zog ein Spiel heran und bedeutete seinem Bruder, sich zu setzen. Es war eine Kombination aus Glücks- und Strategiespiel, zu dem man Würfel benötigte. Ein Kompromiss, da Blades fast ausschließlich würfelten und Taktikspiele hassten, mit denen sie in ihrer Ausbildung oft jahrelang gequält wurden. Clevermen hingegen lehnten Glücksspiele ab und bevorzugten Zeitvertreibe, bei denen sie denken mussten. Fever war immer noch auf der Suche nach dem richtigen Spiel, das nicht nur ihm sondern auch Bonewhite gefallen konnte. Bisher erfolglos.

Eine Weile lang spielten sie stumm vor sich hin, aber Fever konnte nicht erspüren, ob dieses neue Spiel nun etwas für Bonewhite war oder nicht. Sein Bruder war zu sehr von etwas abgelenkt, das er ihm immer noch nicht verraten hatte. Überhaupt war es meist schwierig, Gefühlsregungen von seinem Bruder zu empfangen, er war schon immer sehr verschlossen gewesen, auch als Jüngling. Sie waren zusammen aufgewachsen unter der Führung eines grantigen alten Blades namens Digger, der nur wenig Geduld für die beiden jungen Wraith aufgebracht hatte. Während Fever damals vor allem mit Fauchen und Toben auf die Ungerechtigkeiten ihres Erziehers reagierte, hatte Bonewhite sich immer mehr zurückgezogen. Nur wenn sie allein waren, ließ er seine Maske fallen und zeigte seine Gefühle.

Darum wollte Fever auch jetzt noch so viel Zeit wie möglich mit seinem Bruder allein verbringen. Seit seiner Beförderung war Bonewhite fast nur noch mit seiner Einheit beschäftigt oder nahm irgendwelche Unterrichtsstunden, freie Abende oder gar Tage waren eine Ausnahme geworden. Fever litt darunter mehr als er je zugegeben hätte, zumal er selbst derjenige gewesen war, der seinen Bruder dazu gedrängt hatte, den Posten als Kommandant der Spezialeinheit anzunehmen. Aber Guide hatte ihm gesagt, dies wäre der einzige Weg, damit Bonewhite nicht mehr in den vordersten Kampfreihen sein Leben aufs Spiel setzen musste – und wohl übersehen, dass die Spezialeinheit oft hinter den Linien des Feindes eingesetzt wurde, was noch viel riskanter war.

Ein Blick auf die Zeitanzeige ließ Fever aufstöhnen. Es war schon wieder viel zu spät geworden und er musste am nächsten Morgen früh in seinem Labor sein, bevor einer seiner Assistenten ihm die Auswertung der letzten Simulationen vermurkste. „Lass uns zu Bett gehen. Du bleibst doch hier, oder?"

Bonewhite nickte nur stumm, bevor er Stiefel und Mantel abstreifte. Und wie immer genau dort liegen ließ wo sie hinfielen. Fever hasste Unordnung, also hängte er die Kleidung seines Bruders ordentlich über einen Stuhl, stellte die Stiefel darunter und kroch anschließend unter die Decke in seiner Schlafnische, wo Bonewhite schon zur Wand gedreht lag. Eine Weile lang starrte er den Rücken seines Bruders an, dann drehte er sich seufzend um und versuchte zu schlafen. Gerade, als er am Einnicken war, hörte er die leise Stimme seines Bruders, der fragte: „Bist du jemals einem lebensmüden Wraith begegnet?"

Fever drehte sich auf den Rücken und schaute an die Decke. „Ja. Dir. Als wir auf Othos waren und du nicht mit zurück auf den Kreuzer in Sicherheit kommen wolltest."

Nun drehte sich auch sein Bruder auf den Rücken und schaute ebenfalls an die Zimmerdecke. „Das war etwas anderes. Ich meine, einen Wraith, der einfach ohne… Grund sterben will. Dem alles zu viel wird."

„Nein, ich denke nicht", meinte Fever nach kurzem Überlegen. „Wieso? Bist du heute so jemanden begegnet?"

„Ja."

_Geht es auch etwas genauer?_, dachte Fever und bohrte nach: „Jemand den ich kenne?"

„Nein."

Fever presste frustriert die Lippen aufeinander. Wie konnte man nur so derart maulfaul sein? „Aber jemand, den du kennst?"

„Ja."

Das war doch einfach zum wahnsinnig werden! „Bedeutet er dir etwas? Nein, lass mich raten, die Antwort lautet ja. Sonst würdest du dir keine Gedanken darüber machen. Wer ist also dieser Unbekannte, der mir den Abend verdorben hat?"

Bonewhite schwieg, dann setzte er sich auf und meinte: „Ich sollte besser gehen."

„Nichts da! Du bleibst hier!" Fever setzte sich ebenfalls auf und hielt seinen Bruder am Arm fest. „Ich mag es nur nicht, wenn du so gar nichts sagst. Und jetzt rede gefälligst, sonst werde ich noch irre! Denkst du etwa an so etwas? Ins Meer zu gehen, meine ich…"

„Nein!" Entsetzt schaute Bonewhite ihn an. „Es ist nur… es ist Gown. Er hat vorhin etwas gesagt, das… ich weiß auch nicht."

„Gown? Der ist älter als mancher Stern… Wie kommt er auf so etwas?"

„Er… erzählte vom ersten Bürgerkrieg. Und dass die Lanteaner uns verändern würden und er das nicht mehr mitbekommen wolle… nichts Genaues. Ist mehr ein Gefühl."

„Und wie sollen uns die Lanteaner verändern? Ich meine, wir sind Wraith und das werden wir auch immer bleiben oder nicht?" Fever verstand nicht.

„Er sagte, die Lanteaner seien grausam. Und dass wir… ich weiß nicht, vielleicht müssen wir genauso werden, um uns gegen sie verteidigen zu können. Es ist… ich glaube, er ist einfach zu alt und dieser Krieg macht ihm Angst, weil er schon zu viele erlebt hat."

Fever seufzte. Es war manchmal wirklich erstaunlich, was alles im Kopf seines Bruders vor sich ging. „Wir werden sie besiegen. Und wenn doch nicht, sie zumindest so weit vertreiben, dass wir ungestört bleiben können. Guide meint, wir müssen nur ihre Technologie verstehen und gegen sie einsetzen, Besseres erfinden. Daran arbeiten wir. Arbeite ich." Sanft aber mit Nachdruck zog er Bonewhite zurück auf die Kissen. „Du solltest mir schon so weit vertrauen, dass ich diese Menschen irgendwann austricksen kann."

„Daran habe ich niemals auch nur eine Sekunde gezweifelt", sagte Bonewhite und lächelte leicht.

„Dann ist ja gut!", entgegnete Fever. „Können wir jetzt bitte schlafen?"

Der nächste Morgen gestaltete sich für Fever relativ hektisch. Zuerst hatten sie verschlafen, dann war Guide nirgendwo aufzufinden und zu guter Letzt explodierte im Biolaborbereich auch noch eine Probe, die alles und jeden im näheren Umkreis mit stinkendem und ätzendem Schleim überzog. „Ich will mein eigenes Labor…", murmelte Fever und stützte den Kopf in Händen auf.

„Sir? Ihre Testergebnisse sind da", sagte einer seiner Assistenten und deutete auf eine blinkende Anzeige auf der Konsole, an der Fever arbeitete.

Seufzend rief er die Ergebnisse auf und fragte sich, wie sein Assistent noch einmal hieß. Ständig vergaß er, wie seine Techniker und anderen Mitarbeiter genannt wurden. Er selbst nannte sie „Faul", Fauler als Faul", „Übereifrig" und „Unfähig 1 bis 5", was seiner Meinung nach höchst treffend war. Aber andere hatten dazu andere Ansichten, nicht zu Letzt die armen Wichte, die ihm zugeteilt worden waren. Bis auf „Übereifrig" war niemand freiwillig in sein Team gekommen, Guide hatte sie abkommandieren müssen. Eigentlich arbeitete Fever viel lieber allein, aber das ging nun einmal nicht. Er war der Leiter einer Abteilung, die nicht nur aus ihm bestehen konnte. Außerdem war Guide der Meinung, diese unterdurchschnittlich begabten Holzköpfe könnten von ihm noch etwas lernen… „Wundervoll. Alles noch einmal von vorn. Und diesmal bitte mit ALLEN Daten!" Fever schnaubte vor Wut. Irgendjemand hatte vergessen, die Aufzeichnungen der Scanner von vor drei Tagen einzufügen, darum konnten sie die Kurse der Lanteanerschiffe nicht kontinuierlich berechnen, geschweige denn, jemals vernünftig funktionierende Ortungsgeräte herstellen.

„Fever!", rief jemand plötzlich und er drehte sich um. Guide war gerade durch die Tür gekommen und trug ein Stück Lanteanertechnik herein. „Ich habe hier etwas für dich!"

Zufrieden grinsend stellte der Meister der Clevermen einen verbeulten Kasten vor Fever auf der Konsole ab, der zudem noch mit Ruß verschmiert war und danach roch, als ob er bis vor kurzem noch gebrannt hätte. „Was ist das?", fragte er und schaute zu Guide auf, der den Kopf mit gebleckten Zähnen Richtung Biolabor gedreht hatte um Witterung aufzunehmen.

„Ein Datenspeicher der Lanteaner… was stinkt hier so?" Guide verzog angewidert das Gesicht und fauchte.

„Darkseeds letztes Experiment. Könnte ich bitte ein eigenes Labor bekommen?"

„Aha und nein. Dann bekomme ich nicht mehr mit, wie viele deiner Assistenten du mal wieder umgebracht hast", entgegnete Guide mit gerümpfter Nase.

„Ich habe noch nie einen meiner Assistenten umgebracht!", entrüstete sich Fever, dem nicht entgangen war wie seine Mitarbeiter sich geduckt hatten.

„Auch nur, weil ich dich immer im Auge behalte… Wie schnell kannst du das hier auswerten? Es ist dringend!"

Kicherte da etwa jemand? Fever warf seinen Männern tödliche Blicke zu, dann antwortete er: „Kommt darauf an, wie die Daten gesichert sind."

„Dann finde es heraus und ruf mich, wenn du etwas hast. Ich werde derweil bei Darkseed nach dem Rechten schauen…" Damit wendete Guide sich ab und Fever machte sich grummelnd an die Arbeit.

A/N: „Ins Meer gehen" ist meine Metapher dafür, dass ein Wraith sich umbringen will. Die Iratuskäfer reagierten heftig auf den Kontakt mit Salzwasser ( „38 Minuten", erste Staffel) und wo findet sich mehr Salzwasser als in einem durchschnittlichen planetaren Ozean? Zumindest, so weit WIR das Universum kennen. Was nicht heißt, dass ein Wraith wirklich in ein echtes Meer gehen muss, um sich ein Ende zu bereiten.


	4. Chapter 4

**Kapitel 4**

Nur zu gern hätte Fever erfahren, wie die Lanteaner auf die Idee gekommen waren, fast ihre gesamte Technik mit einer Gensperre zu versehen. Warum war ihm bewusst: um ihn, Fever, dem Wahnsinn anheim fallen zu lassen. _Ich sollte etwas Ähnliches für unsere Technik entwerfen, nur um es euch heimzuzahlen_, fluchte er innerlich und war dem nächsten Koller nahe. Mit gebleckten Zähnen startete er das nächste Programm und… schrie erleichtert auf: „Ich hab's!"

Kolonnen von Zahlen und Zeichen rollten über seinen Bildschirm und er rutschte unruhig von seinem Hocker. Viele der Dateien waren beschädigt, aber es formte sich ein Muster: dies war eine Datenbank über die Standorte verschiedenster Forschungseinrichtungen der Lanteaner. Wo auch immer Guide diesen Datenspeicher her hatte, der Inhalt war unbezahlbar! „Sir, ich hab's!" Verwirrt schaute Fever sich um – niemand war mehr im Labor. Er lauschte in das mentale Netzwerk und fand Guide bei einem Würfelspiel in der Zenana. ‚Ich lade gerade die Daten herunter!'

‚Gut gemacht! Ich komme gleich zu dir', antwortete Guide.

Nur Minuten später stand der Meister der Clevermen neben seinem Schützling vor dessen Konsole und lächelte breit. „Mein Junge, das war wirklich gute Arbeit! Allerdings darfst du vorerst niemandem etwas von dem Inhalt erzählen, hast du das verstanden? Nicht einmal deinem Bruder!"

„Jawohl", antwortete Fever und runzelte die Stirn. _Ich darf Bonewhite nichts von diesen Daten erzählen und er mir nichts von irgendeinem Einsatz. Da stimmt etwas nicht_.

„Gut. Und jetzt geh, ich werde den Rest selbst auswerten." Wie selbstverständlich nahm Guide auf dem Hocker Platz, auf dem sonst Fever saß und versenkte sich völlig in den Strom der Daten, der immer noch aus dem Speicher auf das System des Schiffes übertragen wurde.

Fever fühlte sich abgeschoben und presste beleidigt die Lippen aufeinander. Dann wandte er sich zum Gehen. Während er durch die verwinkelten Gänge des Laborbereichs lief, fühlte er nach Bonewhite. Sein Bruder war in seinem eigenen Quartier und arbeitete an irgendetwas. _Gut, wenn er noch wach ist, kann ich auch zu ihm gehen_, dachte er und schlug den Weg zum nächsten Transporter ein. Er trat in die kleine Kammer, gab sein Ziel ein und nichts tat sich. Er versuchte es noch einmal, mit dem gleichen Ergebnis. ‚Hasten?', fragte er mental und der Ingenieur meldete sich sofort: ‚Ja?'

‚Warum funktioniert der Transporter im zentralen Laborbereich nicht?'

‚Oh, Verzeihung, sollte sofort wieder online sein…. Jetzt.'

Erneut gab Fever sein Ziel ein und landete vier Decks tiefer als beabsichtigt. ‚Hasten, ich bin nicht da, wo ich hinwollte!'

‚Ich dachte, du wolltest nur in dein eigenes Quartier. Wir haben die meisten Transporterwege umgeleitet, zumindest die Sektion sollte aber doch die gleiche sein, oder?'

‚Ja…' Fever sendete einen Großteil seines Unmuts mit und stapfte zum nächsten Treppenaufgang. Als er vor dem Quartier seines Bruders angekommen war, hatte er sich wieder beruhigt, trat ein und stutzte: eine unglaublich groß gewachsene Drohne stand in der Mitte des kleinen Raumes und legte neugierig den Kopf schräg.

„Riese, das ist Fever, mein Bruder. Fever, das ist Riese", stellte Bonewhite die beiden einander vor. Er zurrte an dem Waffengurt der Drohne herum und meinte zu ihr: „Das sollte es tun. Wegtreten!"

Die Drohne gehorchte und zwängte sich an dem Cleverman vorbei, der nur mit offenem Mund dagestanden hatte. Als sich die Türmembran hinter dem Hünen schloss fragte er: „Was ist das denn?"

„Meine persönliche Drohne – lange Geschichte", antwortete Bonewhite und sortierte einiges Werkzeug weg, mit dem er den Waffengurt des Riesen angepasst hatte.

„Seit wann hast du eine persönliche Drohne?", fragte Fever überrascht.

„Seit gestern", antwortete der Blade und zuckte entschuldigend mit den Schultern „Wenn ich ihn nicht mitgenommen hätte, könnte ich wohl demnächst gar keine guten Drohnen mehr von Firehead bekommen."

„Schön und gut, aber das Ding ist… riesig!"

„Darum hat ER auch einen Namen: Riese. Außerdem ist er ziemlich nachtragend, pass also auf, was du über ihn sagst." Bonewhite schmunzelte bei dem Gedanken daran, wie Riese auch heute wieder Ease für Zielübungen nehmen wollte.

„Drohnen haben keine Namen. Obwohl er passt… Warum war _Riese_ denn jetzt mitten in der Nachtzeit hier?"

„Die meisten unserer Ausrüstungsgegenstände sind für kleinere Formate gedacht. Als er sich schlafen legen wollte, zerriss sein Waffengurt. Und da niemand mehr in unserer Abteilung war, kam er zu mir."

„Eine monströse Drohne mit Namen und eigenen Überlegungen…", brummelte Fever und legte seinen Mantel ab, faltete ihn ordentlich und hängte ihn über den freien Stuhl am Tisch. Über dem anderen hing bereits der seines Bruders.

„Und was machst du noch so spät hier?", fragte Bonewhite lächelnd, während er seinem Bruder zuschaute, wie dieser seine Stiefel abstreifte.

„Ich habe länger gearbeitet, festgestellt, dass du noch wach bist und dachte, ich komme vorbei", antwortete Fever Stirn runzelnd. „Passt dir das etwa nicht?"

„Doch, natürlich… Riese hatte mich geweckt, eigentlich war ich schon längst im Bett", entgegnete Bonewhite mit überraschend guter Laune.

Allerdings war es mit seiner guten Laune spätestens am nächsten Morgen, als Guide unangemeldet in seinem Quartier stand, vorbei. Auch Fever war nicht begeistert davon, von seinem Vorgesetzten aus dem Schlaf gerissen zu werden. _Das erinnert mich an irgendetwas_, dachte der Cleverman misstrauisch.

Die beiden Brüder saßen verschlafen auf der Kante der Schlafnische, Guide saß auf einem Stuhl am Tisch ihnen gegenüber, redete auf Bonewhite ein und hatte Fever ein Datenpad zum Lesen überreicht. Es war eine grobe Auswertung der Daten, die der Cleverman erst einige Stunden zuvor aus dem Datenspeicher der Lanteaner geholt hatte, mit dem Schwerpunkt auf eine bestimmte Einrichtung.

„… und darum benötige ich auf jeden Fall deine Einheit!", sagte Guide und lehnte sich zurück.

„Sobald ich den Befehl von Meister Firehead oder unserer Königin erhalte, steht Ihnen meine Einheit zur Verfügung, Sir", entgegnete Bonewhite unterkühlt. Seit gut einem Jahr bestand Guide darauf, dass der Blade ihn nicht mehr mit Sir ansprach, wenn sie unter sich waren. Allerdings drückte Bonewhite so nur zu gern sein Missfallen aus, was den alten Wraith entsetzlich ärgerte.

Guide rümpfte die Nase und knurrte: „Firehead wird über diese Angelegenheit nicht weiter informiert werden. Rechne damit, den Einsatzbefehl von Königin Snow persönlich zu erhalten."

„Ja, Sir", sagte Bonewhite mit ausdrucksloser Miene. „Wann hat meine Einheit sich bereit zu halten?"

„In den nächsten Tagen. Fever muss noch einiges vorbereiten, nicht wahr?"

„Allerdings, Sir…", antwortete Fever und blätterte in den Daten herum.

Guide knurrte erneut. „Könntet ihr beide bitte diesen Unfug mit ‚Sir' unterlassen, wenn sonst niemand dabei ist?"

Beide Brüder schauten sich an, dann nickten sie Guide zu. Allerdings würde wohl zumindest Bonewhite sich nicht lang daran halten, das spürte Fever deutlich. Auch er selbst war von seinem Mentor und dessen Besitz ergreifender Art an diesem frühen Morgen überfahren und verstand, warum sein Bruder sich nach Möglichkeit von Guide fernhielt.

„Gut. Fever, du wirst mindestens einen deiner Assistenten für diese Mission benötigen. Ich empfehle dir, Weaver mitzunehmen. Er könnte etwas Außenluft gebrauchen."

Fever hatte nicht die entfernteste Ahnung, wer genau Weaver war, aber er nickte zustimmend. _Wahrscheinlich ist das „Übereifrig_", dachte er, sagte jedoch nichts. Er würde es schon herausfinden, sobald er im Labor war.

Guide schaute sich um und meinte zu Bonewhite: „Es ist dir wahrlich gelungen, das kleinste aller Quartiere auf diesem Hive zu ergattern, in das zwei Stühle passen. Dir steht mehr Platz zu, das weißt du doch bestimmt, oder?"

Bonewhite nickte nur. Fever verzog verächtlich die Mundwinkel. Sein Bruder hatte sich diese Unterkunft ausgesucht, nachdem Fever darauf bestanden hatte, dass er sich eine größere als die winzige Kammer davor nahm. Dieses Quartier war nur um etwa die Fläche, die der zweite Stuhl einnahm, größer als das vorherige. Und ein häufiger Streitpunkt zwischen den Brüdern.

Nachdem Guide gegangen war, saßen beiden wie vom Donner gerührt immer noch nebeneinander. Fever fand als erster die Sprache wieder: „Das letzte Mal als er so etwas getan hat, haben wir einen Krieg ausgelöst!"

Bonewhite schob den Unterkiefer vor. „Ja."

„Das hier wird nicht besser werden", sagte Fever und begann seinen Zopf zu ordnen.

„Nein."

„Anderseits haben wir schon Krieg… wie viel schlimmer kann es schon werden?" Der Cleverman stieß einen Seufzer aus.

„Viel schlimmer. Mit Guide kann alles geschehen", antwortete Bonewhite mürrisch.


	5. Chapter 5

**Kapitel 5**

Mit gerunzelter Stirn lief Guide nach dem Gespräch in Bonewhites Winz-Quartier durch die Gänge des Hives. Da er seit drei aufregenden Tag- und Nachtzeiten auf den Beinen war, sollte er zumindest versuchen, etwas Schlaf zu finden, bevor er am Abend die Königin aufsuchen wollte. Er begab sich zu einem Transporter, der ihm allerdings den Dienst versagte. ‚HASTEN!', brüllte Guide in das mentale Netzwerk.

‚… ja, Sir?', meldete sich der Ingenieur verschüchtert..

‚Sagtest du nicht, du wolltest eine Nachtzeit für die Wartung der Transportersystem bewilligt haben? Das war vorletzte Nacht, oder? Jetzt ist Tagzeit!' Von dieser Wohneinheit bis zu seiner eigenen Unterkunft zu Fuß zu laufen würde gut und gern eine Stunde benötigen.

‚Ja, Sir… wir sind auf Probleme gestoßen. Seitdem schalten sich verschiedene Systeme immer mal wieder ab. Ich versichere Ihnen, dass wir daran arbeiten, Sir!'

‚Das bringt mich hier jetzt auch nicht weg! Schalte gefälligst den Transporter in der siebten Ebene der dritten Wachsektion ein!' Nach wenigen Minuten, die Guide sich noch Hastens Entschuldigungen anhören durfte, brachte der Transporter ihn in die Nähe der Zenana. Dieser Wohnbereich des Schiffs war für die meisten Wraith an Bord verbotenes Terrain. Nur die Gefährten und Pallax ihrer Königin wohnten hier und der Zugang wurde von patrouillierenden Drohnen bewacht. Nur mit ausdrücklicher Genehmigung durften andere Wraith die Quartiere der Lords der Zenana aufsuchen. Dadurch ergab sich eine sehr exklusive und extrem zerstrittene Gemeinschaft – weniger aus Eifersucht, Snow achtete sehr darauf, dass sie zumindest den Schein wahrte, keinen ihrer Lords zu bevorzugen, sondern weil… Zenanas nun einmal so waren.

Jeder hier verfolgte seine eigenen Ziele, es gab verschiedene Bündnisse von unterschiedlicher Beständigkeit, Reibereien, Streitereien, Vertraute, Freunde und es gab Ease. Dieser naseweise junge Wraith ließ sich von niemandem über längere Zeit beeinflussen, war jedoch wie alle Lords der Königin völlig ergeben. Mit einem Lächeln ließ er die sorgfältigst ausgearbeiteten Allianzen platzen und scherte sich einen Dreck darum, dass ihm fast jeder am Liebsten die Kehle durchschneiden würde. Und genau dieser kam ihm nun fröhlich lächelnd entgegen, als hätte er nicht die halbe Nacht im Spielzimmer der Zenana gewürfelt. „Schon so früh auf den Beinen?", knurrte Guide.

„Ich brauche nicht so viel Schlaf und muss zum Dienst", entgegnete Ease munter und rauschte an ihm vorbei.

_Mit anderen Worten: du bist alt und keinen interessiert es, ob du in deinen Laboren auftauchst oder nicht_, übersetzte sich Guide diese Aussage. Es war nicht so, dass er Ease hasste. Er mochte ihn nur nicht. Weder dessen Jugend, gutes Aussehen, unbekümmerte Art, den Einfluss auf Snow, seine Freundschaft mit Fever… eigentlich hätte er nichts dagegen, wenn der junge Blade einfach von der Bildfläche verschwinden würde. Die nächste Gelegenheit würde sich bald bieten, da Bonewhite darauf bestanden hatte, auf jeden Fall Ease auf die Mission mitzunehmen, um deren Genehmigung Guide noch gar nicht gebeten hatte. Andererseits würde Snow mehr als misstrauisch werden, wenn er sich diesem lächelnden Ärgernis auf einer seiner Exkursionen entledigte.

Überhaupt hatte Bonewhite wohl nur auf Ease bestanden, um ihn, Guide, zu ärgern. So wie er mittlerweile selbst Fever dazu gebracht hatte, ihn mit ‚Sir' anzureden, wenn ihm etwas nicht in den Kram passte. _Die Jungen werden langsam flügge_, dachte er murrend. Bonewhite war von Beginn an schwierig gewesen, aber wenn auch noch Fever anfing zu rebellieren, würde er über kurz oder lang Probleme bekommen. Dann konnte er solche Vorgespräche wie eben nicht mehr führen. Die beiden Brüder waren von Grund auf ehrlich und verschwiegen, aber wenn sie ihm schaden wollten, bräuchten sie nur ‚unabsichtlich' ein falsches Wort bei dem richtigen Wraith wie Lightning fallen lassen. Lightning gehörte zu seinen dauerhaften Rivalen in der Zenana und nutzte jede sich bietende Gelegenheit um Guide zu diskreditieren bei ihrer Königin. Snow war schlau und erfahren genug, um sich selbst ein Bild machen zu können, aber so weit reichende Planungen, wie er sie des Öfteren unternahm noch bevor er zu ihr ging, verstimmten sie nachhaltig.

In seinem Quartier angekommen ließ er sich müde auf das Bett sinken und seufzte. Allein wenn sie erfuhr, dass sein kurzer Ausflug zu ‚Feldforschungszwecken' am gestrigen Tag ein durchgeplanter Raubzug gewesen war - für den Bonewhite seine Mitarbeit verweigert hatte ohne direkten Befehl - würde er zu büßen haben. So hatte Guide sich eine durchschnittliche Wachmannschaft als Begleitung nehmen müssen und eben etwas Pech (zwei tote Drohnen) und auch viel Glück (der Datenspeicher der Lanteaner, den er Fever übergab) gehabt.

Er streifte Mantel und Stiefel ab und legte sich auf die Decken. Er freute sich darauf, seine Tochter nachher wieder zu sehen. Die Kleine wuchs schneller als er erwartet hatte. Und sie sah jetzt schon ihrer Mutter so ähnlich, dass sie eigentlich eine Miniaturausgabe von Snow war… Hoffentlich würde sie später auch deren Wesen besitzen. Es war so einfach, sich Snow zu unterwerfen. Jeder neue Wraith an Bord, ob getauschter Jüngling oder erwachsener Flüchtling von einem zerstörten Hive (davon gab es seit Ausbruch des Krieges viel zu viele), spürte Snows Gerechtigkeit und Güte… obwohl sie, wenn sie hintergangen wurde, keinerlei Gnade mehr kannte. Und diejenigen, die sich schon längere Zeit auf diesem Hive befanden oder gar aufgewachsen waren, reagierten oft mit Angst oder Ablehnung auf andere Königinnen. Snow galt als eine der schwächeren, unbedeutenden Herrscherinnen, aber das konnten nur Wraith behaupten, die sie nie kennen gelernt hatten.

Snow war für Guide der Inbegriff einer Königin: groß gewachsen mit langen, schlanken Gliedern, tiefrotem Haar wie Blut, großen Augen… dazu ihr aufgewecktes Wesen, ihr angeborener Gerechtigkeitssinn, die Sanftheit, mit der sie andere im Geiste berühren konnte – gepaart mit eiserner Strenge, wenn es die Situation erforderte. Seine Königin unterstützte die Clevermen bei all ihren Forschungen, war neuen Ideen immer aufgeschlossen gegenüber. Die Blades unter ihrer Herrschaft erhielten gründliche Ausbildungen, ausgezeichnete Ausrüstung und sie verschwendete keine Leben in sinnlosen Kämpfen, nicht einmal das ihrer Drohnen. Überhaupt hatte sie nur wenig Interesse daran, ihren Herrschaftsbereich zu vergrößern, im Gegensatz zu anderen Herrscherinnen. Snow lag mehr daran, ihre Gebiete zu behalten, zu pflegen und zu beschützen als zu expandieren. Etwas, das Guide manches Mal nur bedingt nachvollziehen konnte.

Mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht schlief er ein, träumte von Snow… bis er die Stimme von Plating in seinem Kopf hörte: ‚Sir, wir haben hier Probleme.'

Er setzte sich knurrend auf, kratzte sich kurz ordnend durch sein leicht verfilztes Haar und fragte: ‚Welcher Art?' Plating war der leitende Astrophysiker unter seinem Kommando und so zurückhaltend, dass Guide gelegentlich vergaß, dass es diesen Wraith überhaupt gab.

‚In sämtlichen Laborbereichen sind Lüftung, Licht und Computer ausgefallen, Sir.'

‚Was sagt Hasten dazu?' Brummelnd zog Guide seine Stiefel wieder an. Ein Blick auf die Zeitanzeige sagte ihm, dass er kaum fünf Stunden geschlafen hatte, viel zu wenig nach der langen Zeit, die er in den letzten Tagen unterwegs gewesen war.

‚Dass er daran arbeitet, Sir. Ich wollte sie nur darüber informieren', antwortete Plating neutral.

‚Ich komme und mache mir selbst ein Bild davon.' Der zentrale Laborbereich lag der Zenana am Nächsten, also würde er zu Fuß gehen. Wer wusste schon, wohin ihn die Transporter derzeit bringen würden, wenn schon der Rest der Technik in den Laboren versagte. Womöglich wäre er für Tage in den Musterspeichern gefangen, bis irgendjemand auf die Idee kam, dort nach ihm zu suchen. Dieser Jemand würde höchstwahrscheinlich Fever sein, aber da sein Schützling sich nicht selbst gemeldet hatte war anzunehmen, dass er nach dem heutigen Morgen etwas verstimmt war. Normalerweise machte Fever sofort ein riesiges Aufheben darum, wenn auch nur einer seiner Computer ausfiel. Wenn jetzt alle ausgefallen waren… entweder hatte er so einen Koller bekommen, dass man ihn mit einem Stunner hatte betäuben müssen oder er war entsetzt in Ohnmacht gefallen, ja, so würde es sein. Nachtragend war nur Bonewhite, dass dann aber ausreichend für beide Brüder zusammen.

Umso erstaunter war Guide, dass Fever recht gefasst in seinem Laborbereich saß und nur ein verärgertes Schmollen auf den Lippen trug. _Er verbringt zu viel Zeit mit Ease. Er gewöhnt sich schon dessen Verhalten an_, dachte er, während er zu seinem eigenen Arbeitsbereich durch das große Zentrallabor lief. Der ganze Raum war nur spärlich von einigen separaten Lichtquellen erleuchtet, sonst lag alles im Dunkeln. „Wie lang ist das schon so?", fragte er an niemand bestimmten gerichtet. Fever und Darkseed wendeten sich sogar von ihm ab und es war wieder an Plating, ihn auf den neuesten Stand zu bringen: „Seit gut einer Stunde, Sir. Anfangs flackerten nur die Lichter, dann fielen reihenweise die Computer aus und zum Schluss die Lüftung."

Guide presste die Lippen fest aufeinander. Fever hätte sich sofort bei ihm gemeldet bei einem Ausfall seiner Systeme – anscheinend war er doch mehr als nur verstimmt, dass Guide ihn und seinen Bruder aus dem Bett geworfen hatte. Spätestens der Ausfall der Lüftung hätte Darkseed auf den Plan gerufen, aus dessen Laborbereich sich mittlerweile süßlicher Verwesungsgeruch ausbreitete. Aber er hatte erst tags zuvor den Meister der Biologie zusammengestaucht, weswegen dieser sich beleidigt zeigte. _Clevermen! Je begabter, desto empfindlicher!_, dachte Guide. „Wo ist Hasten?"

„Im Bereich der mittleren Waffenphalanx, Sir. Das Schiff hatte kurz vor den Ausfällen hier begonnen, ins Nichts zu feuern", antwortete wieder Plating, „er versucht immer noch, die Geschütze auszuschalten."

„Und was seid ihr dann immer noch alle hier? Seht zu, dass ihr Hasten und seinem Team helft, verflucht! Ja, auch du und deine Männer, Darkseed! Ihr habt genug technisches Verständnis, um den Ingenieuren zur Hand zu gehen! Sitzt hier rum und wartet auf… auf was eigentlich? Bewegt euch!", fauchte Guide. Kopfschüttelnd verfolgte er, wie der Schwarm Clevermen aus dem Labor abzog.

Nein, heute Abend würde er Snow seinen Vorschlag nicht unterbreiten können, auf eine Mission zu gehen. Zunächst würde er ihr erklären müssen, was zu diesen heftigen Fehlfunktionen des Schiffes geführt hatte – und glaubhaft versichern, dass so etwas nie wieder geschah.

Außerdem sollte er ernsthaft in Erwägung ziehen, sich zumindest bei Fever in irgendeiner Form zu entschuldigen. Die abweisende Art seines Schützlings hatte ihn tief getroffen, tiefer, als es die unterkühlte und verschlossene seines Bruders je getan hatte. _Bonewhite ist manchmal sehr unversöhnlich, aber wenn schon Fever so reagiert, bin ich wohl doch zu weit gegangen_, grübelte er vor sich hin.

A/N: Tja, so ist das in Führungspositionen – für alles und jeden verantwortlich sein. Auch wenn man selbst gar nichts getan hat.


	6. Chapter 6

**Kapitel 6**

Die Königin war wahrhaftig nicht in der Stimmung, mit Guide über eine Außenmission zu reden. Auch in ihrem Thronsaal waren für einige Zeit die Lichter verloschen und sie recht ungehalten über die immer noch nicht geklärten schiffsweiten Ausfälle. „Erkläre es mir!", forderte sie von Guide, den sie vor ihrem Thron in die Knie gezwungen hatte. Normalerweise durfte ihr Gefährte vor ihr stehen, aber nicht heute. Sie umschlich ihn wie eine angriffsbereite Tigerin ihre paralysierte Beute.

„Das kann ich nicht, meine Königin", gab Guide kleinlaut zu, „seit Hasten mit der Wartung der Transporter begonnen hatte, versagten weitere Systeme. Kaum war das eine repariert, fiel das nächste aus. Meine Männer sind aber sicher, mittlerweile das Meiste stabilisiert zu haben. Vielleicht kommt es noch zu kleineren Ausfällen in der nächsten Zeit, aber…"

„Stabilisiert?", unterbrach sie ihn fauchend, „Die mittlere Waffenphalanx ist immer noch komplett deaktiviert und die Brücke kann nicht auf die Nahbereichssensoren zugreifen. Dafür aber die Taktik, die seit Stunden die Sensorenwerte an die Kommandozentrale weitergeben muss. Von der anhaltenden Dunkelheit im Darthangar mal ganz zu schweigen!" Snow riss sich zusammen und strich ihr hautenges, schimmernd schwarzes Kleid glatt. „Weder Gown noch Lightning sind von dem derzeitigen Zustand sonderlich angetan, wie du dir wahrscheinlich denken kannst! Sniper hat vorgeschlagen, den Hive vorübergehend zu landen, damit uns nicht noch Schlimmeres geschieht, wie zum Beispiel ein plötzlicher Sauerstoffverlust mitten im All."

„Ein weiser Ratschlag, meine Königin." Guide biss sich auf die Lippen. Er selbst hatte ihren Commander Sniper gebeten, diesen Snow zu unterbreiten, damit sie nicht noch wütender auf ihren Obersten Meister der Clevermen werden würde. „Ihr solltet ihn befolgen."

„Keine Sorge, das habe ich bereits veranlasst! In zwei Stunden werden wir auf Ezlara landen und dort so lang bleiben, bis deine Männer die Ursache herausgefunden und beseitigt haben!" Missgelaunt hatte die Königin wieder auf ihren Korallenthron Platz genommen. Ezlara war ihr „persönlicher" Planet, eine unbewohnte Welt am Rande der Galaxie, wo sich auch eine Mine für die mineralischen Rohstoffe ihres Hives befand.

„Meine Königin, mir ist da gerade etwas eingefallen… zwar begannen die Ausfälle schon früher, beschränkten sich aber auf die Transporter. Erst nachdem ich einen Datenspeicher der Lanteaner an Bord brachte, weiteten sie sich aus." Auf einem gelandeten Hive festzusitzen entsprach ganz und gar nicht der Vorstellung davon, wie Guide die nächsten Tage verbringen wollte. Da Snow bereits wütend auf ihn war, konnte er auch gleich noch etwas anderes versuchen. „Es könnte durchaus möglich sein, dass die Lanteaner-Systeme mit den unsrigen nicht kompatibel sind und… nun ja, Schuld an der Ausbreitung der Ausfälle sind."

„Bitte was?", fragte Snow, deren rechtes Unterlid gefährlich zuckte.

„Allerdings sind die Informationen, die auf dem Speicher enthalten sind, ausgesprochen wertvoll, so weit wir das bisher auswerten konnten_." Alles oder nichts_. „Ich würde Euch bitten, die Schiffssysteme einem kompletten Neustart zu unterziehen zu dürfen mit dem Backup von vor drei Tagen, bevor ich den Datenspeicher an Bord brachte. Das müsste genügen, um die Daten der Lanteaner, die wir bereits herunter geladen hatten, restlos zu löschen." Als Snow nichts sagte, sondern nur still überlegte, fuhr Guide fort: „Die Informationen könnte Cleverman Fever unter Umständen auf einem anderen Planeten, in einer Einrichtung der Lanteaner, konvertieren und auf separate Datenträger kopieren. Ich habe da schon eine kleine und unterbesetzte Forschungseinrichtung im Auge, meine Königin… trotzdem wäre es sicherer, wenn uns zumindest ein kleiner Teil der Spezialeinheit begleiten würde. Bonewhite und seine Männer sind auf alle Eventualitäten vorbereitet, insofern…"

„Guide", unterbrach sie ihn, „du redest mich noch einmal ins Koma." Sie seufzte und überschlug ihre Beine, woraufhin der lange Rock ihres Kleides den Blick auf ihre schneeweißen Unterschenkel freigab und Guide schlucken musste. „Ich habe gerade Hasten nach seiner Meinung gefragt und er stimmt dem Vorschlag mit dem Neustart zu. Sobald der Hive auf Ezlara gelandet und verankert ist sollt ihr diesen vornehmen. Was die Mission angeht… du darfst gehen, wenn die Systeme wieder einwandfrei laufen. Ease soll euch auf jeden Fall begleiten, teile das seinem Kommandanten mit. Der Junge wird allmählich unruhig, gestern Nacht hat er einen Streit zwischen Glow und Lightning provoziert. Er sitzt schon zu lang still und auf dich und Bonewhite scheint er wenigstens halbwegs zu hören. Vielleicht tut ihm die Abwechslung ganz gut."

„Ja, meine Königin", antwortete Guide, sah sich als entlassen an und eilte zurück in das Zentrallabor. Unterwegs fragte er sich, was er den Sternen getan hatte, um dauerhaft mit Ease gestraft zu werden. Er hatte sich bereits etwas zurecht gelegt, wie er Bonewhite dazu bringen könnte, den jungen Pallax an Bord zu lassen. Aber wenn Snow darauf bestand…

Im Labor angekommen stürzte er gleich auf Fever zu und fragte still: ‚Alle Daten kopiert?'

‚Ja, S.. ja.' Fever schaute Guide mit weit aufgerissenen Augen zu, wie dieser sämtliche Verbindungen zwischen dem Lanteaner-Speicher und seiner Konsole trennte.

‚Gut. Speichere sie in einer backupsicheren Datenbank ab und verstecke sie, so dass nur wir beide sie wieder finden können. Ich erkläre dir später alles, sprich zu niemandem darüber, verstanden?' Noch bevor Fever antworten konnte, wendete sich Guide den anderen Clevermen zu und sagte laut und vernehmlich: „Alle Mann bereit machen für einen kompletten Neustart, Backup von vor drei Tagen. Sobald wir gelandet sind, werden wir sämtliche Systeme herunterfahren, klar so weit?"

‚Aber Sir, ich habe da…', begann Fever, wurde jedoch von Guide unterbrochen: ‚Was immer du mir sagen willst, das hat Zeit bis später. Sobald die Systeme wieder laufen, gehen wir auf die Mission, von der ich euch heute Morgen erzählt habe. Und zwar unverzüglich, verstanden?'

Nach einer etwas holperigen Landung – das letzte Mal, dass Sniper seinem Sohn Iron erlauben sollte, eine Landung mit dem Hive vorzunehmen – fuhren die Clevermen die Systeme herunter. Es dauerte einige Minuten, bis die Schiffstechnik wieder zum Leben erwachte und die Mannschaft erleichtert aufatmete. Selbst im Darthangar waren die Lichter wieder aufgeglimmt. Die ganze Nachtzeit hindurch arbeiteten die Clevermen an der Wiederherstellung des Status, dann, zu Beginn der Tagzeit, rief Guide die Mitglieder seiner Mission im Darthangar zusammen.

Außer Fever, Bonewhite, Ease und vier Drohnen – von denen eine unglaublich groß gewachsen war – war nur noch Feather, einer der neu ins Spezialkommando aufgenommenen Dartpiloten, dabei. Auf Weaver mussten sie verzichten, ebenso wie auf weitere Offiziere. Um nicht doch noch Snows Misstrauen zu erwecken, hatte Guide die Gruppe auf ein Minimum reduzieren müssen. „Ah, alle anwesend. Feather, ich habe dir die Adresse des Planeten und die Koordinaten dort gegeben, an denen du uns absetzen sollst. Du könntest auf Gegenwehr stoßen, darum solltest du zügig in den Orbit verschwinden, sobald du die Speicher mit uns geleert hast. Halte dich jederzeit bereit, uns wieder einzusammeln, verstanden?"

Feather, ein recht mürrischer Wraith, der seine freie Zeit anscheinend vor allem damit verbrachte, sich am ganzen Körper, einschließlich der geschorenen Kopfhaut, tätowieren zu lassen, antwortete nicht, sondern blickte nur zu Bonewhite hinüber. Der nickte mit ausdrucksloser Miene, dann deutete der Pilot eine Verbeugung an und bestieg seinen Dart.

„Aber Sir, wir sollten wirklich…", begann Fever, der den Datenspeicher der Lanteaner trug, wurde jedoch unwirsch mit einer Geste zum Schweigen gebracht. ‚Still. Das hat alles Zeit, bis wir vom Hive herunter sind!', setzte Guide noch mental hinzu.

Kurz bevor sie vom Sammelstrahl des Darts erfasst wurden, bemerkte Guide noch Fevers mörderischen Blick, den dieser auf ihn gerichtet hatte. Auch als sie auf der Oberfläche eines bewaldeten Planeten rematerialisiert wurden, hatte der Datenspezialist diesen noch nicht abgelegt. Wütend ließ er den Speicher der Lanteaner zu Boden fallen und fauchte Guide an: „Ich kann einfach nicht glauben, was Sie da getan haben, _Sir_!"

„Was hat er denn getan?", fragte Ease lächelnd, aber unterkühlt.

Es war Guide selbst, der antwortete: „Wir sind uns nicht sicher, ob die Schiffssysteme nicht doch wieder Ausfälle erleiden werden. Aber Hasten wird das schon in den Griff bekommen während unserer Abwesenheit." Mental verbot er Fever, sich weiter über das Thema auszulassen – oder ihn weiterhin mit ‚Sir' anzusprechen, da sie mehr oder weniger unter sich waren.

Bonewhite davon abzubringen durfte etwas schwieriger werden. „Sir, Sie erwähnten Feather gegenüber, dass er mit Gegenwehr zu rechnen hätte. Haben Sie eine ungefähre Vorstellung davon, wie stark diese Forschungseinrichtung, in die Sie gedenken einzubrechen, bewacht wird?"

„Nun… ein wenig", antwortete Guide mit entschuldigendem Lächeln. „Es wäre sicher ratsam gewesen, noch ein oder zwei weitere deiner Offiziere mit ihren Drohnen mitzunehmen, aber nun ja…" Bonewhite wusste sehr genau, wie wenig Guide letztendlich über die Bewachung der einzelnen Lanteaner-Einrichtungen informiert war. Immerhin hatte er am Morgen zuvor selbst die Daten zu sehen bekommen, die sie von dem Speicher entnehmen konnten, den Fever übrigens gerade wutschnaubend mit Fußtritten einen Abhang hinunter beförderte.

„Brauchen wir den denn nicht noch?", fragte Ease erstaunt und schaute dem kullernden Speicher hinterher.

Fever fauchte nur aufgebracht, aber Guide entgegnete: „Nicht unbedingt. Hier werden wir weitaus interessantere Dinge finden. Und sobald Fever sich ausgetobt hat, könnten wir vielleicht auch bald aufbrechen."

Der Clevermen warf nur die Hände in die Luft und schlug die Richtung zur Forschungseinrichtung der Lanteaner ein, die sie in zwei Meilen Entfernung durch die Bäume ausmachen konnten.

Bonewhite setzte zum Sprechen an, doch Guide wirbelte herum und fuhr ihn knurrend an: „Nein, ich weiß nicht, ob mit Regen zu rechnen ist! Wenn du nass wirst, wirst du es schon rechtzeitig mitbekommen!" _Dickschädel, nachtragender! Da stürmt es einmal und er fragt mich jahrelang dasselbe!_

A/N: „Klar so weit?" Da war er wieder, der Cäptn Jack – Faktor, der in jedem Wraith steckt *zwinker*

Iron und planetare Landungen siehe „Dépendances variables" – Iron ist auch ein Charakter aus den Legacy-Büchern und bisher nur namentlich erwähnt.

Bonewhite mag einfach keinen Regen – warum, erfahrt ihr in „Die zwei Seiten einer Münze".

Ich hätte für „Neuleser" im vorhergegangenen Kapitel noch erwähnen sollen, dass in meiner Vision ein reger Austausch von Wraith zur Auffrischung des Genpools auf den Hives stattfindet. Demnach nimmt jeder Hive eine (unbestimmte) Anzahl von Schlüpflingen anderer Königinnen auf, damit es nicht zu sehr zur Inzucht kommt. Ease stammt aus der Moonstone-Linie, die äußerlich dem allseits beliebten „Steve" aus der ersten Staffel gleich kommt (wird in „Suspicion" gefangen und in „Poisening the well" dem Hoffaner-Experiment geopfert – armer Grünling…). Bonewhite und Fever stammen von Winds Hive (ja, vom Gesicht und Körperbau ähneln sie sich, allerdings ist Fever um einiges gepflegter als der immer zottelige Bonewhite), von Guide weiß ich nur, dass er aus der Linie von Night, einer der Erstmütter, stammt (weiß ich auch nur aus dem LJ von Jo Graham). Wer seine direkte Mutter ist: kein Plan, wird vielleicht später noch in den Büchern erwähnt, darum will ich mir dazu keine weiteren Gedanken machen vorerst.

Sex bei den Wraith funktioniert in ungefähr so wie bei den Menschen – dadurch, dass beide Beteiligten Telepathen sind, kann man sich das Ganze im „Ergebnis" doch als recht... ausgeglichen vorstellen *g* (dazu fällt mir immer nur die fünfte Staffel von „Babylon 5" ein, wo Byron und Lyta eine sehr interessante Szene miteinander haben). Wie dem auch sei: bei mir werden nur Töchter geboren, männliche Wraith werden wie Drohnen in Kapseln abgelegt, nur dass diese dann eben befruchtet sind. Bei dem Bedarf der Wraith an Offizieren und der geringen Anzahl von Königinnen fällt es mir schwer anzunehmen, dass die Damen dauerhaft schwanger sein wollten, um etwaige Verluste auszugleichen. Von daher auch die Bezeichnung „Schlupfbrüder". In den ersten Lebensjahren ernähren die Wraith sich nur von Früchten und sind Erziehern zugeteilt, die z.B. aufgrund von Verletzungen nicht zum „normalen" Dienst taugen. Auch wenn den Wraith vielleicht abgetrennte Körperteile (bis auf den Kopf, wir sind hier nicht bei „Men in Black") nachwachsen, so ganz von heute auf morgen wird das wohl nicht geschehen. Digger, der ehemalige Erzieher von Bonewhite und Fever, wird noch einmal genauer erwähnt werden, habe ich gerade beschlossen.


	7. Chapter 7

**Kapitel 7**

Es tat gut, den Hive endlich einmal wieder verlassen zu können. Seit ihre Flotte vor vier Monaten über Balara von den Lanteanern angegriffen worden war, hatten die Wraith sich fast ausschließlich auf die Wiederherstellung ihrer Truppenstärke konzentriert. Ease wusste, dass Guide vor einigen Tagen auf einer Mission gewesen war. Anscheinend hatte er dort jenen mysteriösen Datenspeicher erbeutet, nur wunderte es den jungen Blade, warum Guide nicht wie sonst auch Bonewhites Spezialeinheit zur Unterstützung angefordert hatte. Die Königin hätte dies ihrem Gefährten doch sicherlich nie verwehrt. Andererseits… konnte der Speicher wohl nicht so wertvoll gewesen sein, wenn Fever daran ungestraft seine Wut auslassen durfte.

Ease hatte seine Drohnen die Vorhut übernehmen lassen und lief einen respektvollen halben Schritt hinter seinem Kommandanten Bonewhite. Fever stapfte wenige Meter vor ihnen durch den Wald und schmeckte nach Zorn und Enttäuschung. Guide und die monströse Drohne folgten ihnen. _Fast wie in alten Zeiten_, dachte Ease und grinste innerlich. Bonewhite war verschlossen wie immer. Wahrscheinlich würde es Ease auch in zehntausend Jahren nicht gelingen, sich mit dem Bruder seines besten Freundes ebenfalls anzufreunden. Aber wenigstens achtete sein Kommandant nicht mehr so haarklein auf die Einhaltung der korrekten Anrede, seit Ease ihm (gegen dessen Willen) vor zwei Jahren das Leben gerettet hatte. Viel näher waren sie sich seitdem allerdings auch nicht gekommen. Ease respektierte Bonewhite für viele Dinge, aber diese künstlich aufrecht erhaltene Distanz ärgerte ihn gelegentlich.

Ganz anders verhielt es sich da mit Fever. Der Cleverman war humorvoll, aufgeweckt, höchst liebenswert und völlig verschroben. Selten hatte Ease jemanden kennen gelernt, der einerseits so genial und doch vom Alltag völlig überfordert war. Mit Fever konnte man sowohl Lachen wie auch Nachtzeiten lang ernsthaft reden über alles, was einem gerade durch den Kopf ging und musste anschließend nicht fürchten, dass er es weiter erzählen würde. Fever lebte in seiner eigenen Welt, in der es keinen Neid, Niedertracht oder Missgunst gab. Kein Wunder, dass Bonewhite und Guide den Cleverman nur zu gern in Watte packten und wie einen Schlüpfling beschützten.

Guide war für Ease ein Rätsel. Wie konnte ihre Königin so einen verschlagenen und hinterhältigen Wraith nur als ihren Gefährten - und vor allem Favoriten! – an ihrer Seite dulden? Wann immer es Zank in der Zenana gab, hatte mit Sicherheit Guide die Vorarbeit dazu geleistet. Auch neulich, als Ease unabsichtlich einen Streit zwischen Lightning und Glow verursacht hatte, war letztendlich die Erwähnung von Guides Rolle bei dem Angriff auf einen abgelegenen Lanteaner-Stützpunkt der Auslöser gewesen. Zugegeben, Ease hatte seinen Spaß an der Auseinandersetzung der beiden älteren Wraith gehabt, aber an deren Heftigkeit trug er nun wahrlich keine Schuld. Das hatte er auch Snow versichert, die ihn daraufhin nur erneut ermahnte, mit seinen Äußerungen über Guide vorsichtiger zu sein. Deutlicher war da ihr Commander Sniper gewesen, ein enger Freund von Guide, der ihm für den nächsten Zwischenfall eine Tracht Prügel angedroht hatte, auf die Ease gut und gern verzichten konnte.

Manches Mal hasste Ease die Zenana. Seine Zugehörigkeit zu den Lords der Königin brachte zwar deutliche Vorteile, distanzierte ihn aber vom eigentlichen Leben auf dem Hive. Und den unkomplizierteren Wraith. Nicht, dass Fever und Bonewhite einfach waren, aber sie waren auf jeden Fall in ihrer Art ehrlicher und vertrauenswürdiger als jedes Mitglied der Zenana. Es gab nur wenige Augenblicke, in denen Ease sich wirklich wohl fühlte außerhalb der Gemächer der Königin: während der Arbeit in der Spezialeinheit und wenn er mit Fever zusammen war. Eine recht traurige Bilanz an sich, aber Ease wäre nicht er, wenn er sich davon hätte deprimieren lassen.

Eine der Drohnen der Vorhut übermittelte ihm das Bild einer Absperrung und er wies Bonewhite darauf hin, der ihre kleine Gruppe unverzüglich anhalten ließ. Guide und Fever, der sich mittlerweile wieder beruhigt hatte, scannten die Umgebung. „Es gibt einen Zugang eine halbe Meile westlich von hier, aber dort sind den Anzeigen zufolge auch sechs Wachen", brummte Guide, „Mir erscheint es sicherer, nach Osten zu gehen zu einem Gebäude, das ein Generatorhaus sein sollte."

„Wir werden bis zum Einbruch der Nacht warten und dann dorthin gehen", ordnete Bonewhite an und die Wraith zogen sich etwas in den Wald zurück. Still warteten sie den Sonnenuntergang ab und schlichen in einigem Abstand die Absperrung entlang, bis sie zu einem kleinen bunkerartigen Gebäude kamen. Das elektrische Sirren deutete darauf hin, dass sie es hier mit einem Generator oder Umspannungswerk zu tun hatten. ‚Wie arrogant muss man sein, wenn man die Energieversorgung außerhalb einer bewachten Zone errichtet?', fragte Ease still Bonewhite, der die Stirn runzelte und entgegnete: ‚Wer sagt, dass dieses Gebäude unbewacht ist?' Dann deutete er mit dem Kopf auf eine Überwachungskamera auf dem Zaun aus Metall und Beton, die auf das kleine Gebäude gerichtet war. ‚Für mich wirkt das eher wie eine Falle.'

Ease nickte und wies auf zwei unbesetzte Geschütze auf dem Dach der zweistöckigen Einrichtung, die im gleichen Stil wie der Zaun vor allem aus Metall, Beton und zusätzlich Glas errichtet worden war. ‚Möchte wissen wie lang es wohl dauert, bis wir von dort oben Ärger bekommen.'

An Guide gewendet fragte Bonewhite leise: „Vorschläge, wie wir unbemerkt eindringen können?"

„Ah ja… ja, wir brauchen das Aufzeichnungsgerät… danke. Eine meiner neueren Entwicklungen", flüsterte Guide, während er ein ungefähr handgroßes Gerät aus der Tasche entnahm, die Fever ihm gereicht hatte. „Es ist noch etwas störungsanfällig, aber bald sollte es für den Einsatz eurer Truppe ausgereift sein."

_Warum stört mich das Wort ‚störungsanfällig'?,_ fragte sich Ease und beobachtete, wie der Meister der Clevermen das Gerät auf die Kamera ausrichtete, einige Minuten aktivierte und dann abschaltete. „Fever, schaffst du das in fünf Minuten?", fragte Guide leise und bekam nur ein Schnauben zur Antwort. Zu Bonewhite und Ease meinte er: „Ich hab gerade das aufgezeichnet, was die Kamera eingefangen hat. Wenn ich das Gerät wieder aktiviere, wird es die Aufzeichnung an die Kamera überspielen und Fever kann in der Zwischenzeit die Energieversorgung des Zaunes deaktivieren, ohne auf den Überwachungsmonitoren gesehen zu werden. Einfach und effektiv."

„Und was sind die zu erwartenden Pannen?", fragte Bonewhite trocken.

Guide zog ein beleidigtes Gesicht, gab dann aber zu: „Es könnte sein, dass die Übertragung zwischenzeitlich aussetzt."

Die beiden Blades schauten sich kurz viel sagend an, Fever biss sich auf die Lippen. „Wie ich schon sagte, das Gerät ist noch nicht ganz ausgereift!", verteidigte sich Guide flüsternd.

„Andere Optionen?", fragte Bonewhite, woraufhin Guide den Kopf schüttelte und sagte: „Es wäre mir lieber gewesen, mit mehr Männern einen Durchbruch am Tor wagen zu können."

„Ich schaffe das auch in weniger als fünf Minuten", brummte Fever, „Ich brauche nur etwas Unterstützung beim Aufbrechen der Abdeckung dort."

„Dein Können in allen Ehren", wisperte Ease, „aber wenn die Lanteaner dich entdecken, weil dieses… Experiment schief geht, sitzen wir alle auf dem Präsentierteller!"

„Es wird nichts schief gehen!", fauchte Guide lauter als beabsichtigt, „wenn ihr einen besseren Vorschlag habt, dann her damit!"

Bonewhite schob den Unterkiefer vor, ein deutliches Zeichen für sein Missfallen, dann sagte er: „Zeitrahmen also fünf Minuten." Er nickte Fever zu, der sich sprungbereit machte, dann Guide, damit er das Gerät aktivierte und die beiden Brüder spurteten aus der Deckung hervor. Ease überwachte die Umgebung und die Geschehnisse auf dem abgesperrten Gelände mit höchster Konzentration, aber nichts deutete darauf hin, dass sie bisher entdeckt worden waren. Kaum zwei Minuten später hörte er Bonewhites Stimme in seinem Kopf: ‚Zaun- und Gebäudesicherung sind deaktiviert. Aufschließen und weiter!'

Gemeinsam überwanden die Wraith den Zaun und rannten zu einem Nebeneingang, der zwar unbewacht aber verriegelt war. Nichts, womit Fever nicht innerhalb kürzester Zeit fertig wurde und wieder einmal wünschte Ease sich, dass Fever auf mehr Missionen dabei wäre. Bonewhite suchte immer noch nach einem Cleverman dauerhaft für sein Kommando, aber selbst wenn Fever gewollt hätte, würde er es ihm nie erlauben – wahrscheinlich nicht einmal dann, wenn die Königin darauf bestehen würde. Eher würde er wohl desertieren und seinen Bruder mit vom Hive nehmen. Und Fever würde ohne zu Zögern folgen – die beiden waren unzertrennlich, egal wie heftig sie manchmal stritten, so viel war für Ease sicher.

Im Inneren der Einrichtung erwartete sie gedämpftes Licht in verwaisten Fluren. Anscheinend arbeiteten die Lanteaner nicht des Nachts, oder zumindest nicht in diesem Bereich der Einrichtung. Guide wies ihnen den Weg anhand der Anzeigen eines kleinen Sensorpads und bald standen sie vor einer metallenen Tür. „Hier ist die Zentraldatenbank untergebracht", raunte Guide, „ein Techniker ist in diesem Raum und eine Wache. Fever, du musst alles herunterladen was du kannst, notfalls nimm einfach die Datenkristalle mit. Ich muss etwas anderes untersuchen…" Dann huschte er weiter und war schon fast um die nächste Ecke, als Bonewhite befahl: „Ich werde an Guide dranbleiben und nehme Riese mit. Ease, du bist mir für Fever verantwortlich!" Damit rannten auch er und die hünenhafte Drohne weiter.

Ease verzog das Gesicht. Das letzte Mal, als Bonewhite ihm aufgetragen hatte sich um seinen Bruder zu kümmern, war er auf eine Selbstmordmission gegangen. „Bleib hinter mir", zischte er Fever zu und befahl seinen Drohnen, den Archivraum zu stürmen. Die Wache war schnell ausgeschaltet, aber der Cleverman der Lanteaner hatte sich hinter einer halbrunden Konsole verschanzt und schoss wild um sich. Eine der Drohnen ging getroffen nieder und starb auf der Stelle. Wutentbrannt stürmte Ease in den Raum und versuchte die Konsole zu umrunden, um so den ungeübten Schützen treffen zu können. Der Lanteaner bemerkte dies und feuerte nun auf Ease, hielt jedoch meterweit daneben. Der Blade grinste breit angesichts der Unfähigkeit des Menschen, zuckte jedoch zusammen, als er hinter sich einen Schmerzensschrei hörte. Fever war ihm – wie befohlen – gefolgt und am Knie getroffen worden. Mit einem einzelnen gezielten Schuss betäubte Ease den Verteidiger und sah nach seinem Freund. „Warum bist du nicht auf dem Gang geblieben?", fragte er und betrachtete die Wunde. Sie sah nicht gut aus, würde aber bald verheilt sein. Nur nicht eben sofort, was sie auf dem Rückzug erheblich behindern würde.

„Du hast gesagt, ich solle hinter dir bleiben!", presste Fever mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.

„Ja, aber doch nicht, wenn ich… verflucht, dein Bruder wird mich umbringen!" Er half dem Cleverman auf und stützte ihn, als dieser auf die Konsole in der Mitte des Raumes zuhielt, um seinen Auftrag zu erfüllen.

„Das wird er nicht. Vorher bekommt er es mit mir zu tun…" Fever versuchte sich an einem Lächeln, scheiterte jedoch kläglich. Hastig zog er einige Instrumente aus seiner mitgebrachten Tasche und begann, Zugriff auf das Archiv zu nehmen.

Ease zerrte den Körper des betäubten Lanteaner-Clevermans zu Fever hinüber und meinte: „Nähr dich von dem hier, dann heilt es schneller. Ich überwache den Eingang."


	8. Chapter 8

**Kapitel 8**

Auch wenn es auf ihrer Ebene ruhig blieb, konnte Ease wenig später Schüsse aus dem oberen Stockwerk vernehmen und ein Alarmton erklang. ‚Sind entdeckt worden und stehen unter Beschuss. Kommen zu euch runter', meldete Bonewhite seinem Stellvertreter, der sich unruhig zu Fever umschaute und fragte: „Wie weit bist du? Unserer Abreisezeitpunkt wurde gerade um Einiges vorgezogen!"

Der Cleverman kaute nervös auf seiner Unterlippe herum, während er auf der Konsole herumtippte und meinte schließlich gehetzt: „Ich komme nicht ins System… die haben ihre Sicherheitssperren verändert!"

„Das ist nicht gut", sagte Ease. Die Kampfgeräusche kamen näher. Als er blaue Lichtblitze sehen konnte, kamen auch schon Bonewhite und seine Drohne um die Ecke. „Hier rein!", rief Ease und schoss auf die lateanischen Verfolger. „Wo ist Guide?", fragte er, als Bonewhite an ihm vorbeistürmte und die Tür zum Archivraum schloss und den Öffnungsmechanismus sperrte.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Er hat den Kontakt abgebrochen. Irgendwo auf der zweiten Ebene. Bevor wir ihn erreichen konnten, wurden wir entdeckt." Bonewhite schaute sich in dem Raum kurz um, dann trat er zu Fever: „Status? …was bei allen…?"

„Archiv: kein Zugriff bisher. Bein: wird wieder. Wie lang wird die Tür halten?", meinte Fever, der sich immer noch bemühte, in die Datenbank hinein zu kommen.

„Nicht lang genug, fürchte ich", antwortete Ease.

„Nimm die Datenkristalle mit, wie Guide sagte", drängte Bonewhite und bedeutete Ease und den verbleibenden Drohnen, sich ebenfalls hinter der halbrunden Konsole zu verschanzen.

„Würde ich, wenn ich könnte", knurrte Fever, „selbst die Abdeckung ist gesichert mit ich weiß nicht was für einer Sperre!"

„Das ist immer noch nicht gut", meinte Ease, „und die kommen hier gleich rein!"

Wenige Sekunden später öffnete sich die Tür zum Gang und gab den Blick frei auf mindestens acht Lanteaner, die hinter dem Türrahmen Deckung suchten und in den Archivraum hinein feuerten.

„In Deckung!", rief Bonewhite und zerrte seinen Bruder zu Boden, direkt neben den betäubten Cleverman der Lanteaner. „Nähr dich von dem und sieh zu, dass dein Bein heilt! Wir halten sie so lang es geht auf."

Ease, Bonewhite und die Drohnen erwiderten das Feuer, trafen immer wieder, aber sogleich erschienen neue Lanteaner, die die Positionen ihrer betäubten Mitkämpfer übernahmen. ‚Wie viele Wachen gibt es hier eigentlich?', fragte Ease Bonewhite mental, der antwortete: ‚Richte diese Frage an Guide, vielleicht antwortet er ja dir.'

Er versuchte es, während er weiterfeuerte. ‚Guide? Antworte, Guide! Wir sind umzingelt und im Archivraum festgesetzt. Wo steckst du?'

Nach einer Weile, die Ease wie eine Ewigkeit vorkam und einer weiteren seiner Drohnen das Leben kostete, meldete sich Guide endlich: ‚Ich bin hier gleich fertig, haltet sie noch etwas hin…'

_Etwas hinhalten?_ Ease fauchte, dann meinte er zu Bonewhite: ‚Er sagt, er benötigt noch eine winzige Minute… was treibt dein Bruder da eigentlich?' Sein Blick war zufällig auf Fever gefallen, der den immer noch bewusstlosen Cleverman der Lanteaner zu einer Abdeckung der Konsole gezogen hatte und nun mit dessen Arm herumfuchtelte.

Erstaunt schaute sich nun auch Bonewhite um und schlagartig verfinsterte sich seine Miene als er Zeuge wurde, wie Fever mit spitzen Fingern an dem Menschen herum zergelte. Er musste etwas zu seinem Bruder gemeint haben, denn der fauchte ihn nun ungehalten an. Dann schüttelte Bonewhite den Kopf und meinte zu Ease: ‚Kümmere dich nicht um ihn. Ich habe Feather gesagt, er soll einen Angriff zur Ablenkung fliegen, vielleicht bekommen wir so etwas mehr Luft.'

Immer noch feuerten Wraith und Lanteaner aufeinander, dann veränderte sich der Alarmton und die Hälfte der Lanteaner verschwand gänzlich aus ihrem Sichtfeld. Das erbitterte Feuergefecht hielt an, dann hörten sie plötzlich Fever freudig aufschreien: „Ich hab's - wir können jetzt hier weg!" Hektisch verpackte Fever einen Datenspeicher, ganz ähnlich dem, den er erst vor ein paar Stunden mit Fußtritten bedacht hatte, in seiner Materialtasche.

„Sehr optimistisch", fauchte Ease, traf aber, ebenso wie Bonewhite, einen weiteren Lanteaner, woraufhin die Salven, die von der Tür aus auf sie abgegeben wurden, deutlich abnahmen. ‚Was schätzt du, wie viel da draußen noch sind?', hörte er Bonewhites Stimme in seinem Kopf. Er tippte auf drei, was sein Kommandant bestätigte. Die riesige Drohne ergriff eines der Stunnergewehre der Gefallenen, erhob sich und begann nun, die Tür mit abwechselnden Schüssen einzudecken. Ease zielte genauer und erwischte zwei weitere Lanteaner. Auch der letzte Lanteaner fiel in dem Sperrfeuer der Drohnen, dann herrschte für eine Sekunde Stille, wenn man einmal von dem Alarmton und entferntem Dartgeschützfeuer absah. Vorsichtig näherte Ease sich der Tür und spähte auf den Gang, wo aber nur bewusstlose Lanteaner lagen.

„Was soll das heißen, wir müssen ihn mitnehmen?", rief Bonewhite aus und Ease schaute mit skeptischem Blick zurück in den Raum, in dem sein Kommandant gerade dabei war, seinen Bruder zu stützen, damit dieser laufen konnte.

„Dass ich diesen Lanteaner brauche, um an die Daten heran zu kommen! Sie haben ihre Gensicherung noch verschärft, nur ein lebendiger Lanteaner kann nun noch…"

„Dann werden wir uns einen neuen fangen! Ich werde auf gar keinen Fall dich _und_ einen Lanteaner durch die Gegend tragen!", fauchte Bonewhite, „Wir haben es eilig, falls du das nicht bemerkt haben solltest!"

Ease verstand nicht viel von Fevers Arbeit, aber bisher hatte sein Freund selten Unsinniges dabei angestellt. „Meine Drohne wird den Menschen nehmen. Andere Frage: wo ist Guide?"

Bonewhite brummte etwas, dass sich ähnlich anhörte wie „Mir doch egal", aber Ease hätte nicht darauf wetten wollen. Eine Sekunde später meinte sein Kommandant: „Ist schon fast draußen – Feather wird uns gleich aufsammeln, also los!"

Die riesige Drohne von Bonewhite bildete die Nachhut und feuerte mit beiden Gewehren abwechselnd wild in die Gänge hinter sie, während Eases Drohne den Lanteaner am Kragen gepackt hatte und hinter sich herschleifte. Ease selbst ging voraus, Bonewhite trug seinen Bruder mehr, als dieser wirklich selbst lief. Sein Knie blutete immer noch und der Cleverman wurde zusehends blasser um die Nase. Sie erreichten die Tür, durch die sie hereingekommen waren und traten ins Freie. Als alle hindurch waren, verkeilte Ease die Tür, um etwaige Verfolger aufzuhalten, wenigstens für eine Weile. Dann fragte er: „Wo ist Guide?"

„Hier", rief der Oberste der Clevermen und trat aus den Schatten, ein triumphierendes Grinsen im Gesicht. „Eine höchst erfolgreiche Mission!", meinte er, doch die anderen Wraith knurrten und fauchten ihn dafür nur an. Selbst die hünenhafte Drohne grunzte missbilligend.

Der Transporterstrahl von Feathers Dart erfasste sie – und das nächste was Ease sah war nicht der Hangar des Hives, wie er erwartet hatte.

Eiskalter Wind traf sein Gesicht und er schaute sich verwundert um: sie waren auf einem anderen, winterlichen Planeten am Fuße eines Berges, den Sternenring in Sichtweite. Auch die anderen schauten sich verwirrt um, dann landete der Dart, der eine schwarze Rauchfahne hinter sich herzog, in einiger Entfernung. Feather wirkte noch mürrischer als sonst, als sich das Cockpit öffnete und er heraussprang. Er kam zu ihnen hinüber und knurrte an Bonewhite gewendet: „Ich wurde getroffen, habe es aber bis zum Sternenring geschafft. Allerdings ließ sich der Hive nicht anwählen, also wich ich hier her aus."

„Gut gemacht", entgegnete Bonewhite und nickte dem Piloten zu. Guide fragte er: „Warum lässt der Hive sich nicht anwählen?"

„Das ist das, was ich bereits seit gestern versuche zu sagen!", fauchte Fever und löste sich von seinem Bruder, um auf Guide zuzuhumpeln. „Die Ausfälle auf dem Hive sind wieder so ausgeprägt wie vor dem Neustart der Systeme – und damit der gesamte Hangarbereich ohne Energie!" Er stoppte direkt vor seinem Vorgesetzen und zischte: „Damit wird auch unser eigener Sternenring nicht mit Energie versorgt und kann folglich nicht angewählt werden, richtig?"

Guide antwortete zunächst nicht und hielt den wütenden Blicken seines Untergebenen stand. Als auch Bonewhite und Ease sich ihm näherten gab er zu: „Ja, das ist richtig. Ich dachte aber wirklich, dass der Datenspeicher..."

„Falsch, das dachtest du nicht!", schrie Fever ihn an, „du _wusstest_, dass die Ausfälle weder etwas mit Hastens Wartungsarbeiten noch mit dem Speicher der Lanteaner zu tun hatten! Sonst hätte ich die Daten doch wohl nicht verstecken sollen!"

Bonewhite zog seinen Bruder am Arm zurück und sagte wohl etwas mental zu ihm, damit der Cleverman sich beruhigte. Nun trat Ease vor Guide, legte den Kopf schräg und lächelte kalt: „So, so… wir können also nicht zurück auf den Hive und sitzen hier mit einem beschädigten Dart fest. Und du wusstest davon, dass so etwas geschehen könnte, ja?" Er erhob den Zeigefinger und fügte hinzu: „Snow wird davon aber ganz und gar nicht begeistert sein, wenn ich ihr das berichte! Und das werde ich, verlass dich darauf! Auch dass du Fever verboten hast, uns zu warnen!"

„Unsinn!" Guide trat einen Schritt zurück und meinte: „Hasten muss nur noch einmal die Systeme neu starten, dann haben wir ein Zeitfenster von mindestens zwölf Stunden um zurückzukehren. Außerdem kann der Dart sicher repariert werden."

Eine Explosion beendete diese Option. Feather atmete entsetzt aus und starrte mit weit aufgerissenen Augen zu dem brennenden Wrack, das einmal sein Dart gewesen war. Die anderen Wraith reagierten nicht viel anders.

„Selbst wenn Hasten die Systeme neu startet, der Fehler wird immer wieder auftreten, wahrscheinlich sogar noch eher als zuvor", meldete Fever sich leise zu Wort. „Der Auslöser steckt in einem anderen System. Eines, auf das nur Guide zugreifen kann…" Dann sackte der Cleverman bewusstlos zusammen. Der Blutverlust durch die Kniewunde war zu gravierend gewesen.

A/N: Leser erhalten die Möglichkeit, Szenenwünsche zu äußern! Einer wurde schon aufgenommen, weitere bitte per Mail oder Review äußern, danke sehr! Womit ich nicht um Reviews bettele, keinesfalls – aber so macht es euch vielleicht auch mehr Spaß, diese FF zu verfolgen ;)


	9. Chapter 9

**Kapitel 9**

Sie hatten eine Höhle – eher eine vergrößerte Felsspalte – in der Nähe ausfindig gemacht und sich dorthin zurückgezogen, als der Wind immer stärker und zu einem Schneesturm wurde. Die Drohnen bewachten den Eingang, Ease schmollte, Feather starrte ins Nichts und Guide hatte längst aufgegeben, sich zu rechtfertigen. Stattdessen war er bemüht, im schmalen Schein einer mitgebrachten Lampe an die Daten des Speichers zu kommen, den Fever erbeutet hatte. Fever selbst war noch nicht wieder zu sich gekommen, ebenso wenig wie der Lanteaner, den sie relativ achtlos in einer Ecke abgelegt hatten.

Bonewhite hockte neben seinem Bruder und grübelte vor sich hin. Er hatte angeordnet, alle sechs Stunden den Hive vom planetaren Anwahlgerät aus anzuwählen und bald würden sie es ein zweites Mal probieren. Ezlara besaß keinen eigenen Sternenring, selbst wenn sie mit dem Dart den nächstgelegenen Ring angewählt hätten, wären sie noch mindestens 10 Tage im All unterwegs gewesen. Aber der Dart war zerstört, der Schnee hatte die letzten Flammen gelöscht, bald würde von dem Wrack wohl nichts mehr zu sehen sein. Es gab annehmlichere Orte in der Galaxie, aber wohin sollten sie gehen? _Irgendwohin, wo Fever sich nähren kann, sobald er wieder bei Bewusstsein ist_, schoss es Bonewhite durch den Kopf. Ja, das machte Sinn. Aus reiner Bequemlichkeit – und weil es jeder Wraith gern lieber feucht und warm statt trocken und eiskalt hatte – würde er vor sich einen Umzug seiner Truppe nicht verantworten können. Feather hatte weise gewählt, dieser Planet war unbewohnt und auch noch nicht von den Lanteanern für einen Außenposten auserkoren worden, theoretisch konnten sie hier Tage und Wochen verweilen. Nur… war er jahreszeitlich bedingt höchst unangenehm.

Neben ihm regte sich Fever. Die Wunde an seinem Knie war zwar noch bei Weitem nicht verheilt, aber wenigstens hatte sie aufgehört zu bluten. ‚Wie geht es dir?', fragte Bonewhite seinen Bruder, der sich auszusetzen versuchte.

‚Miserabel', lautete die lakonische Antwort.

‚Wann hattest du dich das letzte Mal genährt?', fragte Bonewhite.

‚Ist schon einige Zeit her', entgegnete Fever nach kurzem Nachdenken, ‚ungefähr… acht oder neun Wochen?' Als Bonewhite ihm einen ärgerlichen Blick zuwarf, verbesserte er sich: ‚Können auch zehn oder zwölf sein, ich weiß es nicht mehr.'

‚Wie oft habe ich dir gesagt, du sollst dich nähren, _direkt bevor_ du auf eine Außenmission gehst? Du kannst jederzeit verletzt werden und hast dann keine Kraft für die Heilung, wenn du es vergisst!' Bonewhite knurrte leise. Jeder Blade und jede Drohne nährte sich vor geplanten Einsätzen, die Clevermen nur, wenn sie Hunger verspürten. Wobei Fever auch diesen weitestgehend zu verdrängen vermochte, wenn er zu beschäftigt war.

‚Ich hatte keine Zeit dazu!', verteidigte sich Fever und versuchte, sein verletztes Bein zu bewegen.

‚Hattest du keine Zeit dazu oder war dir die Ernte noch zu frisch?', bohrte Bonewhite nach. Sein Bruder hatte seit jeher Probleme damit, sich an Menschen zu nähren die noch Reaktion zeigten. Normalerweise führte das zu keinen Schwierigkeiten, solang Fever auf dem Hive in Sicherheit blieb, aber dies war keine normale Situation.

‚Beides', gab Fever kleinlaut zu.

‚Ich hole jetzt diesen Lanteaner und du wirst dich an ihm nähren, verstanden?'

‚Nein!' Fever schaute mit schreckensweiten Augen zu ihm auf und rutschte näher an die Felswand, ‚Ich kann das nicht!'

‚Mein Bruder…', Bonewhite atmete tief durch, um nicht zu heftig zu reagieren, ‚es gibt Dinge, die getan werden müssen. Der Mensch ist bewusstlos, also wird er sich nicht wehren. Stell dir vor, er wäre schon einige Zeit in einer Nahrungskapsel, schließ die Augen und…'

‚Wir brauchen ihn noch!', unterbrach ihn Fever, ‚außerdem ist er… schmutzig. Er riecht. Er ist eklig!'

‚Die Unterhaltung war schon beendet, mein Bruder. Du wirst tun, was ich dir gesagt habe, Aus!' Er war schon fast aufgestanden, als Fever ihn am Ellenbogen packte und so flehentlich ansah, dass Bonewhite sich kopfschüttelnd wieder neben ihn hockte. ‚Was soll ich nur mit dir anstellen? So geht das nicht weiter, und das weißt du!'

‚Bitte… tu mir das nicht an!', flehte Fever, ‚Ich kann sicherlich schon wieder aufstehen, ich werde vielleicht humpeln, aber…'

Bonewhite schloss die Augen und seufzte tief. Es gab noch eine andere Möglichkeit, auf die er gern verzichtet hätte. ‚Komm mit', meinte er und half Fever aufzustehen. Ease schaute kurz zu ihnen hinüber, wendete aber den Kopf ab, als die beiden Brüder sich tiefer in die Höhle zurückzogen. _Wenigstens besitzt er Anstand_, dachte Bonewhite. Das „Geschenk des Lebens" war keine leichtfertige Gabe, die öffentlich gemacht wurde. In der Tat gab es nur wenige Dinge im Leben eines Wraith, die noch persönlicher waren.

Außer Sichtweite der anderen lehnte sich Fever gegen die felsige Wand und atmete tief durch. Sein Knie schmerzte entsetzlich, sein Herz raste von der Anstrengung, das konnte Bonewhite deutlich spüren. Er wartete ab, bis sein Bruder seinen Mantel geöffnet hatte, dann setze er seine rechte Hand auf dessen Brustkorb. Mit dem Strom der Lebenskraft, die er nun gleich auf Fever übertrug, würden auch alle sein geheimsten Wünsche, Ängste und Überlegungen fließen. Im Gegenzug würde er beinahe ebenso viel von seinem Bruder erfahren – ob er wollte oder nicht. Und das bereitete Bonewhite Angst.

Für den Blade stand fest, dass er seinen Bruder niemals freiwillig verlassen würde. Sie waren zusammen aufgewachsen und er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, jemals mit einem anderen Wraith so vertraut umzugehen wie mit Fever. Für Bonewhite bedeutete er die Galaxie, sein Leben, bereitwillig würde er alles opfern, wenn sie nur nicht getrennt werden würden, auch wenn ihm diverse Dinge gegen den Strich gingen. Aber er war sich nicht sicher, ob Fever diese Einstellung noch teilte und er wollte es auch nicht wissen. Zu viel hatte sich in den letzten Jahren verändert. Auch wenn Wraith viel durch Berührungen und Hautsekrete an Gefühlen und Gedanken austauschen konnten, das „Geschenk des Lebens" war um ein Vielfaches intensiver, verwirrender – und nichts, das man in einer eiskalten Höhle in unmittelbarer Nähe Anderer teilte.

Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen zwang er sich dazu, Teile seiner Lebenskraft auf Fever fließen zu lassen, ohne zu viel von sich preis zu geben, verlor sich dann jedoch im Strudel der Gefühle, die von ihm, durch ihn, durch Fever und zurück strömten. Bilder und Erinnerungen wallten auf, dann war er wieder allein und alles erschien ihm kalt und grau. Sein Bruder hatte seine Hand, ihre Verbindung, von sich gestoßen. Fever atmete schwer und schaute ihn so überwältigt an, wie Bonewhite sich selbst fühlte. Auch war es Fever, der zuerst die Sprache wieder fand – mehr oder weniger. ‚Niemals!', meinte er und schob sich an ihm vorbei, zurück zu den anderen, wobei er seinen Mantel schloss.

Bonewhite schluckte und starrte seinem Bruder hinterher. Dabei fiel sein Blick auf den Lanteaner, den sie völlig vergessen hatten und der immer noch auf dem Boden der Höhle lag. _Er hat alles beobachtet!_ Wütend rannte er los – der Mensch hatte nur vorgegeben, noch bewusstlos zu sein und sprang nun, da der Wraith auf ihn zukam, panisch auf, doch der Blade war schneller, packte ihn am Kragen und drückte ihn an die Wand. Mehr als ein Fauchen brachte Bonewhite allerdings nicht zustande, so entsetzt und zornig war er.

„Nein, nicht, lassen Sie mich los", rief der Mensch aus und wehrte sich heftig strampelnd gegen den eisenharten Griff, der ihn gefangen hielt.

Die anderen Wraith waren aus ihrer Hockstellung aufgesprungen und schauten überrascht zu ihnen hinüber. Als Bonewhite den Lanteaner kehlig knurrend zu Boden warf, war es Guide, der fragte: „Wie lang war er schon wach?"

„Zu lang", fauchte Bonewhite und beugte sich über den Menschen, der ängstlich versuchte, sich von ihm zu entfernen.

„Tun Sie mir nichts! Ich… ich habe Informationen! Ich kann Ihnen nützlich sein!", stammelte der Mensch, doch Bonewhite beachtete ihn gar nicht mehr, sondern stieg wortlos über dessen Beine hinweg. „Sternenring anwählen, jetzt!", befahl er an Feather gerichtet, der sich unverzüglich aufmachte, der Order zu folgen. Zu den anderen meinte er: „Wenn der Hive immer noch nicht erreichbar ist, werden wir nach Usslar gehen. Dort lag einmal ein Außenposten von Bloodrose, vielleicht finden wir hier einige Dinge, die uns nützlich sein könnten."

„Und was machen wir mit dem da?", fragte Ease, wobei er mit dem Kopf auf den Menschen wies, der sich angstgelähmt an die Felswand gedrückt hatte und sie mit weit aufgerissenen Augen beobachtete.

Bonewhite schaute zu Fever, dann zu Guide, der meinte: „Wir sollten ihn mitnehmen. Er könnte uns ebenfalls noch nutzen."

„Ja… als Wegzehrung!", sagte Ease und grinste den Menschen gnadenlos an, der zu wimmern begann.

‚Lass das', meinte Bonewhite zu Ease, ‚Fever sagte, er bräuchte ihn wegen irgendeiner Sicherheitssperre.'

‚Zu schade. Darf ich dann wenigstens mit ihm spielen?', entgegnete Ease immer noch psychotisch grinsend.

‚Nein. Das ist nicht unsere Art.' Manchmal fand Bonewhite den Humor seines Stellvertreters geradezu abstoßend.

Feather kam zurück und schüttelte den Kopf. „Keine Verbindung."

„Dann also nach Usslar", beschloss Bonewhite und vermied es, Fever anzuschauen.

A/N: Bisherige Szenenwünsche: unfreiwilliges Bad in einem Tümpel und drei Tage Dauerregen. Wer bietet mehr? Allerdings bitte ich von weiteren „feuchten" Zwischenfällen Abstand zu nehmen, Wraith haben schließlich keine Kiemen *ggg* ;)


	10. Chapter 10

**Kapitel 10**

Als sie durch den Sternenring traten, brach auf Usslar gerade der Tag an. Vögel zwitscherten und die ersten tagesaktiven Insekten schwirrten im tropischen Dickicht umher. Keiner von ihnen hätte es zugegeben, aber alle Wraith atmeten erleichtert den Nebeldunst ein, der bald im Licht der Sonne dahin schmelzen würde, die langsam über den Horizont kroch. Der Mensch, der von Eases letzter Drohne am Arm vorwärts gezerrt wurde, stöhnte auf: „… was für eine Hitze!"

Ease knurrte daraufhin: „Vorhin hast du noch gejammert, dir wäre zu kalt, Mensch!" und ging weiter.

Die beiden Blades unter seinem Kommando hatten deutlich gemacht, dass sie nur wenig Geduld für den Lanteaner aufbrachten und ihn für unnötigen Ballast hielten. Bis zu einem gewissen Grad musste Bonewhite ihnen Recht geben, aber er erkannte nun, warum Fever darauf bestand, den Menschen mitzunehmen. Überhaupt wusste er nun sehr viel mehr über seinen Bruder und war immer noch äußerst aufgewühlt, riss sich aber nach Außen hin zusammen. „Wenn Sie nicht den Mund halten können werden wir Sie wieder betäuben, Mensch", brummte er, was Ease und Feather zufrieden stellte.

Guide und Fever, der zwar immer noch humpelte, aber wenigstens selbständig laufen konnte, waren in eine mentale Unterhaltung vertieft und bekamen kaum etwas um sich herum mit.

Riese, seine „persönliche" Drohne, ging voraus, wobei er weiterhin unter jedem Arm ein Stunnergewehr trug. Bonewhite empfand diesen Anblick nicht weniger surreal als das, was der hünenhafte Kämpfer ihm an Bildern und Eindrücken zu vermitteln suchte. Riese war keine normale Drohne, so viel stand fest. Seine Gedankenmuster gingen weit über die rohen und ungeschliffenen anderer seiner Art hinaus und Bonewhite kam erneut der Verdacht, dass Firehead unter Umständen an dem Genmaterial der Drohnenkapseln herumgepfuscht hatte. _Ich muss Guide fragen, ob das überhaupt möglich ist_, dachte er, während sie sich dem verlassenen Stützpunkt näherten, der einmal unter der Herrschaft von Königin Bloodrose erbaut worden war.

Bloodrose gehörte wie ihre eigene Königin Snow zu den eher unbedeutenden Herrscherinnen der Wraith, die oft miteinander Handel von Waren, Jünglingen und Informationen trieben. Sie als Verbündete zu bezeichnen wäre übertrieben gewesen, aber sie verfolgten ähnliche Ziele. Im Gegensatz zu den aggressiveren Königinnen wie Dreamer oder gar ihrer Primary, Coldamber (die sich seit Kurzem Queen Death nennen ließ), ging es Snow und Bloodrose mehr darum, ihre Territorien zu verteidigen, statt sie auszuweiten.

Dieser Außenposten war bereits vor Jahrzehnten aufgegeben worden, nachdem Bloodrose und Stormeye, deren Herrschaftsgebiet an dieses angrenzte, eine Übereinkunft erzielt und einen Jahrhunderte andauernden Kleinkrieg beendet hatten. Die ungebändigte Natur hatte die äußere Struktur des Baus mittlerweile völlig überwuchert, was es ihnen zunächst erschwerte, einen Zugang zu finden. Feather schließlich war es, der auf einen Nebeneingang stieß. Als die Türmembran sich öffnete, schlug ihnen abgestandene Luft entgegen, aber sie roch wenigstens anheimelnder als der Schneesturm zuvor oder gar die sterile Umgebung der Lanteaner-Einrichtung. Die Blades schwärmten aus, bevor sie zuließen, dass Guide und Fever das Gebäude betraten. Aber sie stießen nur auf ein paar kleinere Nagetiere und die Clevermen konnten ungestört die Energieversorgung wiederherstellen, wobei ihnen Ease zur Hand ging.

„Bitte um Erlaubnis, die oberen Bereiche genauer untersuchen zu dürfen", bat Feather knapp.

„Gewährt. Nimm die Drohne von Ease mit, Riese kann den Lanteaner unterbringen", meinte Bonewhite und nickte. Jede Wraitheinrichtung besaß mindestens eine Zelle für Gefangene, neben mehreren Nahrungskapseln, die natürlich unbesetzt waren. Bonewhite begann das leichte Kratzen zu spüren, dem in ein paar Tagen das erste Brennen des Hungers folgen würde. Er hatte Fever zu viel seiner eigenen Lebenskraft übertragen. Hätte sein Bruder die Verbindung nicht abgebrochen, hätte er wohl noch mehr gegeben. _Warum hungert er sich auch immer nur so aus?_, ärgerte der Blade sich.

Riese trieb den schwitzenden Menschen vor sich her, ohne eines der Gewehre abzulegen. Fever hatte Recht: dieser Mensch stank und das nicht nur nach Angst. Er war gut einen Kopf kleiner als die Wraith, mehr als zwei im Gegensatz zu Riese, hatte ein feistes Gesicht, eine rundliche Figur, das dunkle Haar war strähnig und schweißnass. Seine helle Kleidung war fleckig, die Schuhe abgetragen. Aber sie brauchten ihn, vorläufig. Bonewhite folgte den beiden, öffnete die Zelle und Riese schubste den Menschen hinein, der prompt stolperte und zu Boden fiel. „Nicht so grob, ich sage Ihnen auch so alles, das ich weiß!", entrüstete sich der Lanteaner als er aufstand und das Zellengitter geschlossen wurde.

Der Blade wendete sich ab und wollte zu den Clevermen gehen, als der Mensch ihn erneut ansprach: „Hey, hätten Sie vielleicht etwas zu Trinken für mich? Ich bin völlig ausgedörrt. Was zu Essen wäre auch nicht schlecht!"

Mit ausdrucksloser Miene drehte Bonewhite sich um und starrte ihn an. Wasser sollten auch die Wraith bald wieder zu sich nehmen, aber von was ernährten sich Menschen? Der Blade wusste nicht viel über ihre Herdentiere, nur, dass sie auf manchen Planeten besser gedeihten als auf anderen. Guide hatte dazu geforscht, er würde ihn dazu befragen. „Sie sollten sich mit Ihren Forderungen etwas zurückhalten, Mensch. Wir sorgen schon dafür, dass Sie am Leben bleiben, vorübergehend."

Der Lanteaner schluckte, trat jedoch näher heran. Das Gitter zwischen ihnen machte ihn wahrscheinlich mutiger. „Nennen Sie mich bitte nicht so."

„Bitte?", fragte Bonewhite nach, ohne sich seine Überraschung oder Ablehnung anmerken zu lassen.

„Mensch. Bitte nennen Sie mich nicht immer nur Mensch. Ich habe einen Namen", antwortete der Lanteaner, wobei er sich mit der Zunge die Lippen befeuchtete, was Bonewhite nur noch mehr abstieß. „Vielleicht sollten wir uns einander vorstellen: ich bin Cervus Albus, Systemanalytiker und Wartungsspezialist. Und Sie sind?"

Bonewhite verstand das Prinzip der menschlichen Namen nicht. Auch die Wraith sprachen sich mit Namen an, aber das war etwas völlig anderes. Ihre Bezeichnungen füreinander waren weniger wörtlich als eine im Geist übermittelte Empfindung, die sie voneinander unterschied. Es konnte zwei Wraith mit dem gleichen Namen wie Bent in einem Raum geben und doch wüsste jeder, welcher angesprochen wurde, auch wenn nur der Begriff fiel. Trotzdem vermied man weitestgehend, dass es gleichnamige Wraith auf einem Hive gab. Mit dem, was der Mensch als seinen Namen bezeichnete, verband Bonewhite nichts. Für ihn waren das nur hohle Worte. Mit den Titeln konnte der Blade schon eher etwas anfangen. Sie besagten, dass dieser Mensch sein Leben damit verbrachte ähnlich wie Fever mit Computern zu arbeiten, wobei sein Bruder mehr forschte und entwickelte. Analysen und Wartungen nahmen bei den Wraith nur Anwärter und Techniker der unteren Stufen der Hierarchie vor. Sie hatten sich also eine relativ unbedeutende Person gegriffen, wahrscheinlich wären sie sogar besser dran gewesen, wenn sie eine der Lanteaner-Wachen mitgenommen hätten, die sie ja auch nur betäubt hatten. „Ich bin derjenige, der Ihnen empfiehlt, sich ruhig zu verhalten", antwortete er auf die Frage und wandte sich wieder zum Gehen.

„Ich verstehe!", rief der Mensch ihm hinterher, „Sie befürchten, ich könnte Ihren Namen verraten, wenn man mich rettet. Aber das brauchen Sie nicht, hören Sie? Hallo? …hallo?"

Bonewhite befürchtete das nun wahrlich nicht. Weder, dass die Lanteaner das von ihm kannten, was sie unter einem Namen verstanden, noch, dass sich jemand die Mühe machte, diese unbedeutende Person zu „retten". Wahrscheinlich waren die Lanteaner froh ihn los zu sein. Zumindest er wäre es gewesen an deren Stelle. Trotzdem änderte das nichts an der Tatsache, dass der Mensch verpflegt werden musste. Er suchte mit Riese im Geleit die verwaisten Mannschaftsquartiere auf und fand einen Kondensator, den er in Betrieb nahm und einen Krug unter die Öffnung stellte. Auf den Hives und größeren Kreuzern war die Luftfeuchtigkeit so hoch, dass es keinen technischen Aufwand erforderte, Wasser zum Trinken kondensieren zu lassen. Auch wenn dieser Planet für Wraith sehr angenehme Bedingungen bot, war die Wassergewinnung etwas schwieriger. Er beobachtete, wie die ersten Tropfen in den Krug fielen. In drei oder vier Stunden würde er gefüllt sein und Riese konnte ihn dann zu ihrem Gefangenen bringen.

Er empfing etwas Ähnliches wie Unmut von seiner Drohne. „Ich weiß, er ist abstoßend, aber Fever braucht ihn noch. Also versorgen wir ihn so weit."

Riese legte den Kopf schräg und zeigte Neugierde, woraufhin Bonewhite antwortete: „Ja, es ist alles gut. Mein Bruder… verwirrt mich nur von Zeit zu Zeit, denk dir nichts dabei." Es war an sich absurd, so mit einer Drohne zu sprechen, aber… „Nein, keine Sorgen darum. Wir werden schon zurück nach Haus kommen. Und lass Ease in Frieden, er muss sich erst noch an dich gewöhnen."

‚Sir, ich habe hier etwas!', meldete sich Feather mental, ‚Das sollten Sie sich selbst anschauen!'

Bonewhite folgte der Wegbeschreibung von Feather, bis er zusammen mit Riese auf einer zugewachsenen Dartplattform auf der obersten Ebene aus dem Gebäude trat. Feather und die andere Drohne waren dabei, einige Schlingpflanzen zur Seite zu zerren, um einen Dart zu befreien. „Bekommst du ihn flugfähig?", fragte er den Piloten, als der sich ins Cockpit schwang.

„Die Energiereserven sind ziemlich heruntergefahren und ich benötige einige Zeit für die Diagnostik", antwortete Feather brummend, „vielleicht könnte mir einer der Clevermen… oh, die Verbindung steht!" Für seine Verhältnisse geradezu freudig begann der sonst sehr mürrische Wraith, den Status der Systeme abzufragen. „Energieübertragung läuft. In ein oder zwei Stunden kann ich mehr sagen. Aber sieht gut aus, Sir."

Bonewhite nickte. Wenigstens noch etwas, das nicht völlig aussichtslos erschien. Er ließ den Piloten allein und nahm die Drohne von Ease mit hinunter zur Kommandozentrale, wo die anderen Wraith arbeiteten. Guide fuhrwerkte an den Kommunikationseinrichtungen herum, während Ease und Fever auch den Rest der Anlage mit Energie versorgten und verschiedene Systeme hochfuhren. Früher einmal waren hier bis zu fünfzig Wachoffiziere und einige Techniker der Clevermen stationiert, dazu noch einmal die doppelte Anzahl an Drohnen. Piloten waren nur ungefähr zwanzig hier untergebracht, wenn Bonewhite die Anzeigen richtig las. Moose und Flechten hatten weite Teile der Monitore überwachsen. Es würde einige Stunden dauern, bis die enervierten Membranen diese umgewandelt hatten und die Anzeigen deutlicher zu erkennen waren. „Status?", fragte er, woraufhin Guide antwortete: „In dreißig oder vierzig Stunden sollten wir unseren Hive wenigstens rufen können. Bis dahin können wir entweder immer wieder versuchen, den Sternenring anzuwählen, oder abwarten und schon einmal Teile unserer Beute zu entziffern."

„Wir werden beides tun", beschloss Bonewhite. „Feather hat einen Dart entdeckt, wenn dessen Anwahlsystem wieder läuft erspart uns das eine Menge Lauferei." Der Sternenring war gut zwei Stunden zu Fuß von dem Stützpunkt entfernt, aber mit dem Dart auf dem Dach konnten sie ihn ebenfalls anwählen und Rückmeldung erhalten – sollte er zu reparieren sein.

Er schaute hinüber zu seinem Bruder, der jedoch den Blick abwendete. _Ich Idiot!,_ verfluchte Bonewhite sich selbst.

A/N: In der Legacy-Buchserie gibt es ebenfalls eine Queen Death die behauptet, eine direkte Nachfahrin von Coldamber zu sein. Coldamber war jene Königin, die den großen Angriff auf Atlantis befehligte und dann Jahrtausende auf dem Meeresgrund festsaß, bis sie die Ankunft des SGA-Teams in „Submersion" aus dem Winterschlaf holte.

Cervus Albus ist lateinisch und bedeutet übersetzt „Weißer Hirsch" – nur für die Freunde des Running Gags aus „Dépendances variables" ;)


	11. Chapter 11

**Kapitel 11**

Fever war immer noch wütend auf seinen Bruder. Nein, eigentlich war er wütend auf sich selbst, dass er so Vieles hatte übersehen können. Dass er nicht schon früher nachgefragt hatte, wenn Bonewhite sich seltsam verhielt. Andererseits… nein, jetzt war nicht der Zeitpunkt, um über so etwas Nachzudenken. Zunächst mussten sie zurück auf den Hive gelangen, dann würden sie ausführlich reden, und zwar beide. Mit Schweigen oder Halb-Sätzen würde er Bonewhite dieses Mal nicht davonkommen lassen!

„Alle Systeme hochgefahren", meldete er und schaute hinüber zu Guide an der Kommunikationsstation.

„Mehr Energie bekommen wir nicht?", fragte der Oberste der Clevermen und runzelte die Stirn.

„Nein, mehr war auch nie vorgesehen, wieso?", fragte Fever nach.

„Weil dieses Funksystem arg begrenzt ist… anscheinend hielt man es nicht für nötig, es über die Grenzen von Bloodroses Territorium hinaus senden lassen zu können." Guide seufzte und setzte sich auf einen Hocker.

„Soll das heißen, wir können unseren Hive nicht rufen?", fragte Ease und legte den Kopf schräg. Bonewhite schwieg, was Fever nicht verwunderte.

„Nicht ohne weitläufige Manipulation, die sich aber nur lohnen würde, wenn wir mehr Energie zur Verfügung hätten", antwortete Guide. „Somit ist die Prognose von dreißig bis vierzig Stunden hinfällig. Die Arbeit können wir uns ersparen."

„Läge der am nächsten von Ezlara entfernte Sternenring noch im Sendebereich zum Hive?", fragte Bonewhite mit ausdrucksloser Miene.

Beide Clevermen schauten erstaunt zu ihm hinüber. _Natürlich – einfach und effizient!_, dachte Fever und lächelte. Statt direkt zu funken, könnten sie das Sternenringsystem als „Verstärker" nutzen und die zu überwindende Strecke verkürzen! Warum waren weder er noch Guide darauf gekommen?

„Mal sehen…", meinte Guide, erhob sich und trat zu der Hauptkonsole, um eine Sternenkarte aufzurufen, die sogleich auf dem Hauptmonitor erschien. Die Wraith sammelten sich davor und Guide erklärte: „Der nächste Sternenring wäre auf Pointas. Das ist zweiundzwanzig… nein, dreiundzwanzig Hyperraumminuten von Ezlara entfernt und… knapp außerhalb der jetzigen Reichweite. Aber das könnten wir ändern, auch mit der wenigen Energie, die uns hier zur Verfügung steht. Allerdings dauert das eine Weile länger, vielleicht… sechs Zeitenwechsel?"

„Drei Tage um ein Funksystem zu manipulieren?", fragte Ease erstaunt, woraufhin Guide ihm einen bitterbösen Blick zuwarf – und wahrscheinlich auch eine ähnlich geartete mentale Botschaft schickte, denn der Blade verzog sofort sein Gesicht zu einem beleidigten Schmollen.

Bonewhite war verständiger und nickte den Clevermen zu. „Gut. Einer von euch sollte Feather zur Hand gehen bei der Reparatur des Darts. Er meldete gerade Schwierigkeiten."

„Das wird Fever machen. Ich komme hier vorerst allein zurecht", sagte Guide und ging wieder zurück zur Kommunikationskonsole.

Fever legte den Kopf schräg. Eigentlich war die Manipulation des Senders und die Umleitung der Energiesysteme eine Aufgabe für mehrere Clevermen, warum bestand Guide darauf, allein zu arbeiten? Misstrauisch beobachtete er, wie sein Vorgesetzter und Mentor sich an die Arbeit machte. Auch die Zeitprognose war recht großzügig, wenn nicht sogar übertrieben, irgendetwas plante der alte Wraith doch… Nichtsdestotrotz griff Fever nach seiner Ausrüstungstasche und wollte gerade fragen, wo Feather zu finden sein, als Guide zu ihm meinte: ‚Lass den Speicher aber hier. Vielleicht komme ich dazu, ihn mir zwischendurch genauer anzusehen.'

Gehorsam nahm Fever den Speicher aus seiner Tasche und legte ihn auf der Hauptkonsole ab. _Damit wäre auch geklärt, warum er so viel Zeit veranschlagt hat! Er will unbedingt einen Erfolg vermelden können wenn der Sender läuft_, dachte Fever und knurrte unwillkürlich. „Wo finde ich Feather?", fragte er laut, ohne sich an Bonewhite direkt zu wenden.

„Oberstes Stockwerk, Dartplattform, Südflügel", antwortete sein Bruder, fügte mental hinzu: ‚Soll ich mitkommen?'

‚Nein', entgegnete er knapp. Sollte er ruhig noch etwas schmoren, Fever hatte jetzt keine besonderes Lust, das fällige Gespräch vielleicht schon unterwegs zu beginnen. Er konnte das schlechte Gewissen seines Bruders schmecken, egal wie ungerührt sich dieser nach Außen gab. Er machte sich immer noch leicht humpelnd auf den Weg und seufzte, als er die Plattform erreicht hatte. Es regnete in Strömen. _Natürlich. Regenzeit. Hatte ich etwas anderes erwartet?,_ dachte er und richtete den Kragen seines Mantels, bevor er aus der Tür trat, um zum fluchenden Feather hinüber zu gehen.

„Ich soll dir helfen. Was für ein Problem gibt es?", fragte er, woraufhin der Pilot ihn anfauchte: „Wenn es nur eines gäbe, bräuchte ich keine Hilfe! Erst dachte ich, der Dart wäre noch gut erhalten, aber jetzt… er schaltet sich immer wieder ab! Lädt Energie, aber sobald die Speicher zu einem Viertel gefüllt sind – nichts. Fährt einfach runter und die Energie ist weg, beginnt von vorn und wieder das Gleiche!"

„Lass mich mal sehen", meinte Fever, dem das Wasser bereits in einem Sturzbach vom Nacken den Rücken hinunter lief. Dabei machte es auch nichts, dass der Regen recht warm war, es war ein unangenehmes Gefühl.

Bis zum Einbruch der Dämmerung arbeitete der Cleverman bereits an dem Dart. Den fluchenden Feather hatte er schon bald weggeschickt. Piloten waren immer der Überzeugung, jede Reparatur an ihren Fluggeräten selbst vornehmen zu können und keine Hilfe zu benötigen. Darum reagierten sie auch immer höchst ablehnend, wenn Techniker die Hangars betraten, bestenfalls ignorierten die Blades die Clevermen. Aber hier lag der Fall anders. Dieser Dart hatte grundlegende Fehler in der Programmierung, auf die Fever nur über Umwege zugreifen konnte. Kein Wunder, dass dieses Fluggerät zurückgelassen worden war.

Nachdem er bis auf die Haut durchnässt worden war, hatte Fever seinen Mantel abgelegt, sich ins Cockpit gesetzt und die Haube geschlossen, auch wenn er so bei jedem Energieabfall eingeschlossen wurde.

‚Wie weit bist du?', hörte er irgendwann die Stimme seines Bruders in seinem Kopf.

‚Nicht besonders viel weiter. Der Energiespeicher steckt in einer Feedbackschleife fest, aber ich sollte das bald geregelt haben', antwortete er.

‚Kann ich dir helfen?', fragte Bonewhite und meinte es ehrlich, egal, wie unsinnig die Frage an sich war. Fever wollte erst bissig antworten, besann sich dann aber eines Besseren: ‚Nein. Danke der Nachfrage.'

‚Hm. Was macht dein Bein?'

‚Ist noch dran' Fever knurrte. ‚Mein Bruder, bei aller Liebe, aber ich habe jetzt keine Zeit, mich großartig zu unterhalten!'

‚Doch, die hast du. Noch zwei Tage. Der Dart muss nicht unbedingt fliegen können, es reicht schon aus, wenn wir damit den Sternenring anwählen können.' Als Fever nicht antwortete, fuhr Bonewhite fort: ‚Ich will niemanden, nicht einmal eine Drohne, bei diesem Wetter draußen positioniert lassen müssen, damit wir weiterhin regelmäßig den Hive anwählen. Oder es zumindest versuchen.'

Fever musste lächeln. Mitgefühl galt bei den Wraith als Schwäche, aber Bonewhite würde niemals etwas von anderen verlangen, was er selbst nicht bereit war zu tun – stundenlang im Regen stehen zum Beispiel. Sein Bruder hasste Regen. Seit er von Digger, ihrem ehemaligen Erzieher (oder Folterknecht, wie Fever ihn nannte) für eine Nachtzeit ausgesetzt worden war zur Strafe für etwas, das eigentlich Fever angestellt hatte, war er da ziemlich empfindlich. Auf dem Planeten hatte es gestürmt und pausenlos geregnet, es hatte keinen Unterschlupf gegeben und so musste der Jüngling ungeschützt am Sternenring ausharren, bis er wieder zurück durfte. Aber statt wütend zu sein, hatte sein Bruder ihn nach seiner Rückkehr nur besorgt gefragt, ob Digger ihn in der Zwischenzeit in Ruhe gelassen hatte. Eine der vielen Begebenheiten, die dafür gesorgt hatten – und immer noch sorgten – dass Fever sich ein Leben ohne Bonewhite nicht vorstellen konnte. Ganz gleich, was sein Bruder sich da für Befürchtungen zurecht gesponnen hatte.

‚Der Anwahlmechanismus steht, sobald ich die Feedbackschleife los bin. Dann werden wir auch sehen, ob dieser Dart noch fliegen kann', meinte er und strich sich das immer noch nasse Haar aus der Stirn. Sein Zopf hatte sich schon vor Stunden aufgelöst gehabt. ‚Das wird weniger als zwei Tage beanspruchen.'

‚Gut', entgegnete Bonewhite und Fever hörte Schritte, die sich von dem Dart entfernten. Erstaunt öffnete der Cleverman die Haube und sah, wie sein Bruder durch den Regen zurück zum Gebäude ging. „Warte!", rief er hinter ihm her und sprang aus dem Cockpit, rannte über die Plattform, bis er ihn eingeholt hatte und sie vor der Tür unter einem Vorsprung standen. Bonewhite lief das Wasser aus den Haaren die Nase hinab und er schniefte kurz.

„Wie lang hast du dort schon gestanden?", fragte Fever.

„Nicht lang", antwortete Bonewhite, aber so durchnässt wie er war, hielt Fever das für eine Untertreibung.

„Du hättest… warum tust du so etwas? Glaubst du, ich wäre dann nicht mehr wütend auf dich? Nur, weil du mir damit ein schlechtes Gewissen machen willst? Ich habe dir gesagt, was ich von deiner dummen… Idee halte. Dass du überhaupt so etwas auch nur vermuten kannst, ist schlimm genug! Aber dann… darüber reden wir noch, verlass dich drauf!" Fever war versucht, seinem Bruder die Faust in den Magen zu rammen, so sehr regte er sich auf. Stattdessen wendete sich er sich ab und stapfte zum Dart zurück. „Das ist echt das Letzte!", entfuhr es ihm. _Ich lasse mich doch hier nicht erpressen! Meinetwegen kann er die ganze Nacht draußen stehen, mir egal!_

Sein Knie war wieder vollständig verheilt, aber darauf achtete Fever in diesem Moment nicht.

A/N: Sagen wir mal, die beiden haben wirklich einiges zu Klären *fg*


	12. Chapter 12

**Kapitel 12**

Einige Stunden später hatte Fever das Problem mit der Feedbackschleife gelöst, der Dart lud Energie auf bis die Speicher voll waren und würde sogar wieder fliegen können. Fever war zufrieden und meldete das Guide, der entgegnete: ‚Gut, sag es auch deinem Bruder, der wird froh sein, nicht mehr alle paar Stunden zum Sternenring laufen zu müssen.'

Fever stutzte. War Bonewhite vielleicht deshalb so nass gewesen, weil er gerade von einem Anwahlversuch zurückgekommen war? Konnte es sein, dass er gar keinen dramatischen Auftritt gemacht hatte, um ihm ein schlechtes Gewissen zu bereiten? _Und ich schreie ihn auch noch an…_, schoss es Fever durch den Kopf. Nun hatte er in der Tat ein schlechtes Gewissen und biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

Eilig griff er sich seinen immer noch feuchten Mantel, öffnete das Cockpit und sprang heraus. Der Regen hatte aufgehört und ein sternenklarer Himmel wölbte sich über ihm, als er schnellen Schritts ins Gebäude ging. Er tastete nach Bonewhite und fand ihn in einer der Mannschaftsunterkünfte. Bevor er dort eintrat, atmete er noch einmal tief durch. Sein Bruder saß in einer der Schlafnischen und schrieb etwas auf einem Datenpad. Da er nicht einmal aufschaute, blieb Fever unschlüssig am Eingang stehen. Ease und Feather lagen schlafend in anderen Nischen und rührten sich nicht. Insgesamt zählte er ein Dutzend Betten in dem Raum, dazu ein Tisch mit vier Stühlen. Schließlich meinte er still: ‚Der Dart ist repariert und kann den Ring von hier aus anwählen.'

Überrascht schaute Bonewhite auf. ‚Ich habe dich gar nicht gehört, entschuldige. Der Dart… ja, gut. Was ist mit den anderen Systemen? Wird er fliegen können?'

‚Ja, alles sonst funktioniert einwandfrei. Aber die Wartungstechniker, die an dem Gerät gearbeitet hatten, sollten noch ein bis zwei Jahrhunderte Nachschulung bekommen', meinte Fever und trat etwas näher. ‚Was schreibst du da?'

‚Einen vorläufigen Bericht, der halbwegs der Wahrheit entspricht und trotzdem nicht dafür sorgt, dass Guide bei unserer Rückkehr geköpft wird.' Bonewhite seufzte und bat Fever mit einer Geste, neben im Platz zu nehmen, damit er selbst von dem Pad lesen konnte. ‚Ease besteht auf einige Sachen, die… nicht vorteilhaft sind. Mein Bericht sollte sich schon mit dem decken, was er der Königin selbst erzählt.'

Aufmerksam las Fever das Geschriebene und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. ‚Tust du das öfter? Guide decken, meine ich.'

Bonewhite wendete zunächst den Blick ab, dann gab er zu: ‚Gelegentlich. Es geschehen von Zeit zu Zeit Dinge… von denen sollte die Königin nicht unbedingt etwas erfahren.'

‚Du magst ihn!', stellte Fever fest und grinste, ‚Los, sag es!'

‚Nein, tue ich nicht!' Bonewhite rümpfte die Nase. ‚Ich sehe, dass das, was er auf seine… unvergleichliche Art und Weise erreicht, dem Hive hilft. Es wäre unklug, ihn nicht mehr auf Missionen gehen zu lassen. Oder Schlimmeres. Für ihn tue ich das ganz gewiss nicht.'

Fever legte das Datenpad weg und grinste weiter. Sein Bruder sah ihn kurz an und schüttelte den Kopf. ‚Lass das. Ich sollte jetzt Ease und Feather wecken, die Drohnen müssen schlafen. Guide weigert sich, seine Arbeit zu unterbrechen…'

‚… also sind wir gleich allein und können reden', beendete Fever den Satz.

‚Eigentlich wollte ich sagen, dann kannst du schlafen, aber wenn du reden möchtest, sollten wir das tun.' Etwas Nervosität kam mit diesen Worten mit, aber äußerlich ließ Bonewhite sich nichts anmerken, als er die beiden anderen Blades weckte.

Ease setzte sich verschlafen auf, lächelte und meinte zu Fever: ‚Du lebst ja noch und bist sogar einigermaßen trocken! Ich hatte mit Feather gewettet, dass du da draußen ertrinkst.'

Der Cleverman schnaubte. ‚Danke für dein Vertrauen!'

Bonewhite informierte die beiden über den Status (der besonders Feather erfreute), dann schickte er sie zur Wache. Die Drohnen würden sich in einem anderen Quartier ausruhen, damit wären sie – vorausgesetzt, Guide tauchte nicht unangemeldet auf – für einige Stunden allein. Unschlüssig, ob er sich wieder zu Fever auf das Bett setzen sollte, blieb er davor stehen. Erst als sein Bruder ihm bedeutete, zu ihm zu kommen, ließ er sich nervös auf die Bettkante sinken. Eine Weile saßen sie schweigend nebeneinander, dann meinte Fever leise: „Ich kann einfach nicht glauben, dass du mich zu so etwas für fähig hältst!"

Bonewhite senkte den Kopf und biss sich auf die Lippen, sagte jedoch nichts.

„Wie lang hast du eigentlich gebraucht, um dir diesen Unsinn einzureden? So gern ich Ease habe, ich würde ihn nie im Leben gegen dich eintauschen wollen. Niemals, verstanden?" Fever beobachtete seinen Bruder genau, doch der rührte sich nicht. „Das nächste Mal, wenn du eine Frage hast, stell sie mir einfach und spinn dir nichts zurecht. Ich werde dir schon nicht den Kopf abreißen. Ein wenig wehtun vielleicht, aber… du bist mein Bruder, mein einziger, und das bleibst du auch."

Da Bonewhite immer noch nichts sagte, wurde Fever langsam ärgerlich. _Ich tue genau das, was ich immer mache: für uns beide reden_, dachte er, streifte die Stiefel ab, zog den feuchten Mantel aus und warf ihn achtlos zu Boden. Sein Bruder beobachtete ihn schweigend aus den Augenwinkeln und Fever konnte etwas Verwunderung erspüren. „Guck nicht so, das ist dein schlechter Einfluss auf mich. Ich sollte wirklich etwas schlafen, wer weiß, wann Guide auf die Idee kommt, dass ich ihm doch helfen könnte." Er legte sich an die Wand und zog den immer noch schweigsamen Bonewhite auf die angenehm harte Liegefläche. „Außerdem kann ich nur schlecht einschlafen, wenn du nicht da bist", brummte er und vermisste so etwas wie eine Zudecke.

Seit sie Schlüpflinge waren, hatten sie nur wenige Nächte getrennt verbracht. Als sie auf Snows Hive kamen und Digger ihnen als Erzieher zugeteilt wurde, hatte Fever wochenlang kaum ein Auge zugetan, so verängstigt war er von dem missmutigen Blade. Erst als er eines Nachts zu seinem Bruder ins Bett kroch, konnte er das erste Mal wieder richtig schlafen. Und so war es bis zum jetzigen Tag geblieben. Es half, wenn er so lang in seinem Labor arbeitete, bis ihm die Augen fast zufielen. Das tat er oft, aber meistens, wenn Bonewhite irgendwo auf einer Mission war. Oder sie sich heftig gestritten hatten. Was recht häufig vorkam, seltener, seit sie sich kaum noch sahen.

‚Es tut mir Leid', meinte Bonewhite still zu ihm und er entgegnete: ‚Ja, ich weiß. Mir tun auch einige Dinge Leid, die ich dir an den Kopf geworfen habe.' Er öffnete ein Auge halb und sah, wie sein Bruder lächelte. _Ich sollte mich vielleicht öfter mal entschuldigen…_ Dann schlief er ein.

Fever wachte erst wieder auf, als Ease ihn weckte. „Guide sagt, er braucht deine Hilfe."

Schlaftrunken setzte der Cleverman sich auf und sah sich um. Von seinem Bruder war nichts zu sehen, dafür hing sein eigener Mantel aber ordentlich über einem der Stühle am Tisch. „Sagte er, worum es sich handelt?", fragte er und reckte sich. Dort, wo der Lanteaner ihn am Knie getroffen hatte, klaffte ein großes Loch in seiner Hose.

„Nein. Und wenn, hätte ich es sicherlich nicht verstanden", antwortete Ease lächelnd.

„Ich denke, ihr erhaltet Unterricht von Hasten. Solltest du da nicht einige Dinge aufschnappen?", meinte Fever und zog sich die Stiefel an.

„Das schon. Aber wenn selbst Guide nicht weiter weiß, muss es ernst sein. Wir sollen ja nur lernen, Notreparaturen durchzuführen oder irgendwelche Geräte aufzustellen und zu nutzen, die ihr Schlauköpfe entwickelt habt." Ease reichte Fever seinen inzwischen getrockneten Mantel und begleitete ihn zur Kommandozentrale, wo Guide ungeduldig auf ihn wartete.

„Irgendjemand hat hier eine Zugangsbeschränkung eingebaut die verhindern soll, dass auch andere Schiffe als die von Bloodrose angefunkt werden können", meinte Guide und rutschte zur Seite, damit Fever sich auf einem Hocker neben ihn setzen konnte. ‚Lass dir nichts anmerken, aber ich habe versucht, an einige der Daten aus dem Speicher zu kommen. Das ist das nächste, um das du dich kümmern solltest.'

Fever nickte. Dann schaute er auf zu Ease, der lächelnd in der Tür stand. „Das könnte eine Weile dauern."

„Gut", sagte der Blade, „in der Zwischenzeit kann ich mich dann wohl aufmachen, dem Menschen etwas Nahrung zu besorgen. Er zetert schon seit gestern Abend, dass er hungrig sei – unangenehmes Wesen."

Als die Clevermen unter sich waren, sagte Fever: „Genau dieses unangenehme Wesen benötigen wir aber, um an die Daten zu gelangen. Die Lanteaner haben ihre Gensicherung verschärft. Nun kann nur noch ein Lebendiger ihres Volkes ihre Technik bedienen und Dateien öffnen."

„Das heißt, unsere Umgehungsprogramme sind alle nutzlos geworden?", fragte Guide mit finsterer Miene.

„Nein, nicht unbedingt. Sie werden noch nicht alles neu gesichert haben, wahrscheinlich nur sensible Technik und was sie nun neu erschaffen", antwortete Fever, „Aber sicher bin ich mir nicht."

„Hm. Nicht gut. Aber nun kümmere dich zunächst um diese Zugangsbeschränkung, ich habe die halbe Nacht daran gesessen – du wirst wahrscheinlich in zehn Minuten fertig sein." Guide lehnte sich zurück und gähnte ausgiebig.

Ganz so einfach hatte es jedoch auch Fever nicht. Da zu befürchten gewesen war, dass Stormeyes Truppen den Außenposten während der Auseinandersetzung mit Bloodrose einnehmen könnten, hatte man sich viel Mühe gegeben. Selbst Fever musste sich eingestehen, dass da jemand wirklich Begabtes gute Arbeit geleistet hatte. Erst gegen Mittag ließ sich die Sperre umgehen. Sie hätten zwar auch Bloodrose um Hilfe bitten können, aber Snow wäre es sicher nicht recht gewesen, wenn eine andere Königin von der misslichen Lage ihres Haupthives erfahren hätte. Auch wenn es sich um eine Verbündete handelte.

Da der Hive sich immer noch nicht anwählen ließ, waren ihre Bemühungen umso wichtiger, den Subraumfunk möglichst schnell für ihre Zwecke umzubauen. Was nicht hieß, dass Guide es damit wirklich eilig gehabt hätte.

A/N: Ich und meine Übersetzungsfehler. In „Homecoming" heißt es, Hasten wäre ein „Engineer", was sowohl Ingenieur wie auch Pionier bedeutet. Da ein Pionier etwas völlig anderes ist, habe ich jetzt ein kleines Logikproblem. Ist Hasten jetzt ein Cleverman oder ein Blade? Hoffentlich fällt mir dazu noch eine elegante Lösung für die Zukunft ein *grübel*


	13. Chapter 13

**Kapitel 13**

„Gut… und nun können wir darauf warten, dass sich die neuen Verbindungen entwickeln", sagte Guide, bevor er ausgiebig gähnte. _Ich sollte schlafen… wenn nicht so viel zu tun wäre, könnte ich das sogar ernsthaft in Erwägung ziehen_, dachte er bei sich. „Wie lang schätzt du?", fragte er Fever.

„Vier bis fünf Stunden mindestens. Die Systeme sind immer noch damit beschäftigt, die Pflanzen umzuwandeln, die in die Versorgungskanäle eingewachsen sind", antwortete sein Schützling und nahm den Speicher der Lanteaner in die Hand, der auf der Konsole neben ihm gelegen hatte. „Zeit um zu schauen, was hier drauf ist, oder?" Fever lächelte unschuldig und Guide atmete tief ein.

Er mochte diesen Wraith. Sehr sogar. Unschuldig, neurotisch, begabt, ehrlich, cholerisch. Nirgendwo sonst als unter Snows Herrschaft hätte er so lang überleben können. Auch nicht zusammen mit seinen widerspenstigen Bruder, der sich bis zu einem gewissen Grad sogar besser anpassen konnte. Oder zumindest wehren und am Leben bleiben. Fever war Fever, ohne irgendwelche Kompromisse.

„Ja, in der Tat. Du sagtest, dafür bräuchten wir den Menschen?"

„Dieser Speicher ist auf die neue Art gesichert. Wir können unsere Instrumente zwar anschließen, aber nur ein Lanteaner kann den Zugang öffnen." Fever drehte den silbernen Kasten hin und her, bis er den Port für das Anschlusskabel gefunden hatte.

‚Bonewhite, wir brauchen den Lanteaner in der Kommandozentrale. Wir müssen darauf warten, dass die neuen Verbindungen wachsen, die wir programmiert haben, bis dahin könnten wir schon mal unsere Beute untersuchen', meinte er mental und der Blade antwortete umgehend: ‚Wird gebracht.'

Kurz, knapp, Bonewhite. Keine Schnörkel, keine ausufernden Bemerkungen, nur das Nötigste. Seit mehr als drei Jahrzehnten versuchte Guide zu erreichen, dass er ihm gegenüber endlich auftaute. Bisher stammte das Meiste, was er von dem Blade wusste, von seinem Bruder Fever. Und trotzdem vertraute er ihm, nicht bedingungslos, aber so weit Guide dazu überhaupt in der Lage war, jemandem zu vertrauen.

Bonewhite selbst begleitete die hünenhafte Drohne, die den Menschen vor sich hertrieb. Fever hatte ihm erzählt, dass dieses Exemplar sogar einen Namen besaß: Riese. _Wie passend_. Außerdem sollte diese Drohne Ansätze eines eigenen Willens besitzen, was Guide jedoch für übertrieben hielt. Drohnen hatten zu gehorchen, keine Namen und erst recht keine eigene Meinung zu haben.

„Nicht so grob, ja?", beschwerte sich der Mensch, als die Drohne ihm einen Stoß in den Rücken verpasste, damit er nicht mitten in der Tür stehen blieb.

‚Und nun?', fragte Guide Fever.

‚Keine Ahnung. Vielleicht reicht es aus, wenn er den Speicher berührt?', entgegnete dieser und verzog das Gesicht, als die Ausdünstungen des Menschen zu ihnen herüber zogen.

„Anfassen", forderte Guide den Lanteaner auf und deutete auf den Speicher.

„Wieso?", fragte dieser, woraufhin er einen weiteren Schubs von der Drohne bekam. Fever wich angewidert zurück. Dieser Mensch stank.

„Ich sagte: anfassen!", donnerte Guide in der gleichen dröhnenden Stimmlage los, mit der er seinen Clevermen Standpauken hielt.

„Ich werde gar nichts anfassen, bevor ich nichts zu Essen bekommen habe und zu einer Toilette gebracht worden bin!" Der Mensch verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust und blickte Guide herausfordernd an.

Die Wraith schauten sich verwirrt an. Was war eine Toilette?

„Nahrung wird gerade für Sie beschafft und alles andere kommt später", meinte Bonewhite schließlich.

„Nein, kommt es nicht! Ich bin zwar sehr dankbar dafür, dass Sie mir etwas zu Trinken bringen ließen, aber das hat nun mal auch Auswirkungen, die ich nicht mehr lang ignorieren kann", insistierte der Mensch.

Guide überlegte kurz, dann meinte er zu Bonewhite: ‚Ich glaube, er muss austreten.'

‚Austreten wie ein Jüngling?', fragte Bonewhite erstaunt.

‚Ja, ich denke schon. Er scheidet Wasser zwar auch über die Haut aus, aber nicht so, wie wir es tun. Und wenn er etwas isst, muss das auch irgendwo bleiben', antwortete Guide Stirn runzelnd.

‚Aber hier gibt es keine Aborte. Dies war einmal ein Militärstützpunkt, keine Jünglingsaufzuchteinrichtung', entgegnete Bonewhite und presste die Lippen aufeinander.

‚Dann bring ihn nach draußen, soll er sich ein Gebüsch aussuchen.' Guide brummte entnervt.

‚Wir könnten ihn auch einfach betäuben', meinte Bonewhite und legte den Kopf schräg.

‚Nein, nachher macht er sich noch in die Hose – was dein Bruder dann dazu sagt, willst du sicher nicht hören.'

„Mitkommen", knurrte Bonewhite und ließ den Menschen abführen. Nach einer Weile kamen sie wieder: sowohl der Blade wie auch der Mensch und die Drohne waren reichlich nass geworden.

„Ich fasse es nicht! Das war entwürdigend! Ich bin ein Kriegsgefangener und habe Rechte!", zeterte der Lanteaner. An Guide gewandt fuhr er fort: „Mich einfach nach draußen in den Regen schicken, zu einem Baum! Und dann auch noch zugucken!"

Guide hätte schwören können, dass die Drohne leise lachte. Bonewhite schüttelte nur den Kopf und wischte sich etwas Regenwasser vom Ärmel. ‚Fragt sich, für wen das entwürdigender war', meinte er zu dem Obersten der Cleverman.

‚Das nächste Mal schaue ich mir das selbst an', entgegnete Guide mit einem Grinsen.

‚Erspar dir das und lass dir stattdessen von Riese die Bilder zeigen. Er hat es sich genauer angesehen.'

„Fühlen Sie sich jetzt dazu in der Lage, zu kooperieren?", fragte Guide so freundlich es ihm möglich war.

Der Mensch atmete tief durch. „Kommt darauf an, was Sie von mir verlangen."

„Nur, dass Sie ihre Hand hier drauf legen", sagte Guide lächelnd und deutete erneut auf den Speicher.

Misstrauisch hob der Lanteaner die Rechte und legte sie zögerlich auf den metallenen Kasten.

„Es funktioniert!", freute sich Fever und tippte auf dem an den Speicher angeschlossenen Datenpad, auf dessen Monitor Zeichenkolonnen und Grafiken erkennbar wurden. Guide beugte sich zu seinem Schützling hinüber und lächelte breit. Plötzlich jedoch wurde der Monitor schwarz und ein Fehlermeldungston erklang. „Was…", fragten die Clevermen gleichzeitig, schauten zuerst sich an und dann auf.

Der Lanteaner hatte seine Hand zurückgezogen und die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. „Tut mir Leid, aber ich werde Ihnen nicht helfen, mein Volk auszuspionieren."

‚Funktioniert das allein durch Hautkontakt?', fragte Bonewhite und Guide antwortete: ‚Anscheinend.'

Der Blade nickte, woraufhin die riesige Drohne vortrat, den überraschten Menschen im Nacken packte und mit dem Gesicht auf den Speicher nieder drückte. Der Protest des Lanteaners war kaum zu verstehen, während sie die Daten abfragten.

„Kann der nicht den Mund halten?", fauchte Fever nach einer Weile, „Ich kann mich hier kaum konzentrieren."

Bonewhite beugte sich mit hinter dem Rücken verschränkten Armen so hinunter, damit der Mensch ihn genau sehen konnte. „Sie haben meinen Bruder gehört. Er bittet um Ruhe."

Das undeutliche Gezeter des Menschen wurde daraufhin noch lauter und er begann, mit den Armen um sich zu schlagen. Der Blade stellte sich wieder aufrecht hin und legte den Kopf schräg, während die Drohne mit ihrer freien Hand die fuchtelnden Arme des Lanteaner einfing und festhielt. „Wir können Sie auch betäuben, wenn es das ist, was Sie wollen", sagte Bonewhite kühl.

„Nein, lass nur, wir haben gleich alles", sagte Guide, freute sich aber selbst über die eingetretene Ruhe. Der Mensch hatte endlich aufgehört zu protestieren.

„DAS war ja wohl das Letzte!", erschall dafür die Stimme von Ease. Der tropfnasse Blade war in Begleitung seiner Drohne in die Kommandozentrale gestapft und schüttelte sich ausgiebig. „Da draußen sieht man vor Regen nicht die Hand vor Augen und reifes Obst gibt es auch kaum." Seine Drohne legte gut ein Dutzend Toskari-Früchte auf der Hauptkonsole ab, bevor sie sich ebenfalls schüttelte.

Als er den Lanteaner erblickte, trat er heran, beugte sich zu ihm hinunter wie Bonewhite zuvor und fauchte: „Lass es dir gut schmecken, Mensch! Und denke bei jedem Bissen daran, dass ich dir dafür irgendwann…"

„RUHE!", brüllte Fever und alle, einschließlich der Drohnen, zuckten kurz zusammen.

Ease richtete sich wieder auf, schaute Bonewhite an, der mit den Schultern zuckte, dann Guide und fragte still: ‚Was ist denn mit dem los?'

‚Er arbeitet', antwortete Guide, der die Temperamentsausbrüche seines Schützlings nur zu gut kannte.

A/N: Derzeitiger Stand der Wunschliste: ein Bad in einem stinkenden Tümpel, drei Tage Dauerregen (sind gerade beim zweiten davon), einen mckayischen Lanteaner (angedeutet, kommt noch), mehr von Ease und den beiden Brüdern. Sonst noch etwas? Wir haben Platz und Zeit *g*


	14. Chapter 14

**Kapitel 14**

Die Verbindungen wuchsen erheblich langsamer, als sie zunächst angenommen hatten. Die Anlage war zu lang sich selbst überlassen gewesen, um alles zu kompensieren, was die Wraith ihr nun abverlangten. Todmüde suchte Guide das Mannschaftsquartier auf, das sie sich teilten, legte sich in die nächste freie Schlafnische und fiel sofort in einen tiefen Schlaf. Es war kurz vor Tagesanbruch, als der Cleverman erwachte und sich leise brummend aufsetzte. Außer ihm war nur noch Bonewhite in dem Schlafsaal und rührte sich nicht.

So geräuschlos wie möglich stand Guide auf und ging hinüber zu dem Blade, der mit einem Datenpad in der Hand eingeschlafen war. Vorsichtig nahm der Cleverman ihm dieses ab und schaute beiläufig auf die Anzeige, wobei er stutzte. Es handelte sich um den vorläufigen Missionsbericht. Neugierig begann er zu lesen und lächelte. So, wie Bonewhite es beschrieben hatte, waren sie mehr Opfer widriger Umstände denn der teilweise gescheiterten Absichten von Guide geworden. _Guter Junge. Manchmal weiß ich gar nicht, womit ich dich und deinen Bruder verdient habe,_ dachte er und legte das Pad auf den Tisch.

Als er durch die Gänge hin zur Kommandozentrale lief, konnte er das Schnarchen des Menschen in seiner Zelle hören, wie Ease und Feather beim Würfelspiel saßen und lachten, die Drohnen leise im Schlaf brummten und der Regen auf die Außenhaut des Gebäudes traf. In der Zentrale selbst saß ein müder Fever, der immer noch die kopierten Daten auszuwerten versuchte. „Nun?", fragte er, als er eintrat.

„Die Verbindungen dürften innerhalb der nächsten Stunde bereit sein. Aber diese Daten…" Er seufzte und zeigte Guide, woran er arbeitete. „Es sieht nicht gut für uns aus. Die Technologie der Lanteaner ist unserer wirklich ganz erheblich voraus. Und sie forschen anscheinend an einer biologischen Waffe, um unsere Art vollständig auszulöschen." Fever biss sich auf die Lippen und wirkte verzweifelt. _Ja, so viel Niedertracht überfordert nicht nur dich_, dachte Guide und legte seinem Schützling die Hand auf die Schulter. „Geh zu deinem Bruder und leg dich schlafen, mein Junge. Ihr werdet die nächsten Stunden ungestört sein, dafür werde ich sorgen", sagte er.

Fever nickte traurig und verließ die Zentrale. _Hoffentlich fällt Bonewhite etwas ein, womit er Fever aufmuntern kann. Er gefällt mir so ganz und gar nicht_, dachte Guide, _ich hätte ihn nie diese Dateien durchlesen lassen sollen. Für so etwas ist er einfach zu empfindlich._

Zu Ease meinte er still: ‚Was immer auch geschieht, lasst Bonewhite und Fever schlafen, ja?'

‚Was heckst du jetzt wieder aus?', kam die ärgerliche Rückfrage des Pallax.

‚Ob du irgendwann einmal aufhören wirst, mir nur böse Absichten zu unterstellen? Dein Freund ist über etwas gestolpert, das er erst verarbeiten muss. Da er auch mein Freund ist, mache ich mir Sorgen um ihn, was du auch besser tun solltest!' Guide knurrte unwillkürlich, las in der Datei weiter, die Fever gerade geöffnet hatte und spürte, wie das Blut ihm in den Ohren rauschte.

Kurze Zeit später stand Ease vor ihm in der Kommandozentrale: „Was soll das heißen?"

Wortlos drehte Guide das Datenpad so, dass der Blade darin lesen konnte. Schreckensbleich schaute er nach einer Weile auf und meinte: „Das kann nicht sein!"

„Doch, leider. Und ich fürchte, unser Hive ist davon schon betroffen. Ich hätte es einfach besser wissen müssen!", fluchte Guide und schlug mit der Faust auf die Konsole, an der er saß.

„Sind wir… ich meine… bei den Sternen, tragen wir diesen Keim auch schon in uns?", fragte Ease entsetzt.

„Nein, das nicht. Die Nahrungskapseln waren vor unserer Abreise noch nicht von den Ausfällen betroffen. Aber das wird kommen. Fever hatte etwas geahnt, nur nichts Genaues." Wieder knurrte Guide. „Es war zu einfach, ich Dummkopf! Falle auch noch darauf herein…"

„Wovon sprichst du?", fragte Ease skeptisch.

_Ich muss es ihm sagen_, dachte Guide, dann meinte er: „Vor ein paar Tagen erhielt ich von einem Informanten ein Datenpad mit Informationen. Daraufhin fand ich den ersten Datenspeicher, den… nun ja, Fever entsorgt hat. Was auch gut so ist, weil… auf dem Datenpad der Auslöser, ein Computervirus, für die Ausfälle gespeichert war, die zunächst nur die Transporter betrafen. Wahrscheinlich habe ich unabsichtlich den eigentlichen Keim mit dem Datenspeicher an Bord gebracht, der nun, wo wir wegen der Reparaturen viele offene Systeme hatten, ungehindert in die Biomasse unseres Schiffes eindringen konnte."

Ease schluckte und krallte sich in die Konsole, an der er stand. „Was…"

„Lass mich fortfahren", unterbrach Guide ihn, „nach diesen Daten hätte uns der Keim schon weitaus schlimmer treffen müssen, als er es bis zu unserer Abreise getan hat. Es war gut, dass unsere Königin den Hive landen ließ, denn die zweite Funktion des Keimes ist, die Biomasse unserer Schiffe aufzulösen. Ich _hoffe_, dass die Tatsache, dass der Speicher oberflächlich etwas Feuer abbekommen hatte, einen Großteil der Keime vernichtet hat. Die vorrangige Funktion ist aber, auf schnellstem Weg in die Nahrungskapseln einzudringen, die Ernte zu infizieren und somit jeden Wraith früher oder später zu töten, der sich dort nährt."

„Aber… was können wir tun?", stammelte Ease und wirkte ebenso verstört, wie Fever, der allerdings nicht alles so zusammensetzen konnte wie Guide es gerade dem Blade erklärt hatte.

Ein Signalton erklang und Guide lächelte schmal. „Ich spreche jetzt als Lord der Zenana zu dir, einem Gleichberechtigten: die anderen dürfen davon nichts weiter erfahren. Fever weiß nur, dass es Pläne der Lanteaner zu einer Biowaffe gibt, nicht, dass unser Hive das erste Testobjekt ist. Belassen wir es dabei. Die Kommunikationseinheit ist bereit – sag Feather, er soll mit dem Dart Pointas anwählen, wir werden beide direkt mit unserer Königin sprechen."

Ease erarbeitete sich an diesem Tag den Respekt, den Guide ihm zuvor nie entgegengebracht hatte. Ernst und gefasst unterstütze er, was Guide ihrer Herrscherin empfahl: sofort den Hive zu verlassen, die Nahrungsreserven vernichten und auf die Ankunft des Schwesterhives und der Kreuzer warten. Diese waren zwar knapp drei Wochen im Hyperraum von Ezlara entfernt im Verband der Primary unterwegs, aber eine andere Möglichkeit sahen sie nicht. Den Haupthive konnten sie unter Umständen später von dem Keim befreien. Von nun an diente ihre Mission einem anderen Zweck: das Labor ausfindig zu machen, in dem der Erreger entwickelt worden war, die Daten hierzu entwenden und die Einrichtung sowie alle daran Forschenden zu vernichten.

Gemeinsam teilten Guide und Ease später Bonewhite diese Entscheidung ihrer Königin mit. Der Blade nickte und fragte knapp: „Gibt es Anhaltspunkte, wo wir zu suchen haben?"

Guide seufzte. _Professionell wie immer_. „Ja, die gibt es." Er zog einen Datenkristall aus seinem Mantel und fuhr fort: „Hier drauf sollten sich die Koordinaten zu allen wichtigen Laboren und Einrichtungen der Lanteaner befinden. Die Daten, die auf dem… entsorgten Speicher gewesen sind, waren wahrscheinlich fingiert und werden uns nichts nützen. Aber wenn wir an diese hier gelangen können, wissen wir auch bald, wo wir suchen müssen." Guide hatte diesen Kristall im oberen Stockwerk der Lanteaner-Einrichtung erbeutet, in die sie vor ein paar Tagen eingebrochen waren.

„Haben wir die Ausrüstung dabei um den Kristall zu entschlüsseln?", fragte Bonewhite mit ausdrucksloser Miene.

„Nun… wir haben deinen Bruder und den Lanteaner… mehr leider nicht. Aber ich weiß, wo wir sie bekommen", antwortete Guide und lächelte schräg.

Einige Stunden später entlud Feather die Transportspeicher seines neuen Darts auf Tarus, einem Planeten, auf dem die Lanteaner vor Längerem eine kleine Astrophysik-Einrichtung aufgegeben hatten. Guide war bereits Jahre vor dem Ausbruch des Krieges auf diese aufmerksam geworden, aber sie war zu unbedeutend, um dorthin eine Mission zu unternehmen. Niemand bedauerte es, dass der nörgelnde Lanteaner nach der Rematerialisierung bewusstlos zusammen brach – nun, vielleicht Eases Drohne ein wenig, die den Menschen nun zu tragen hatte. Was ausnahmslos alle Wraith bedauerten war, dass es auch auf diesen Planeten in Strömen regnete. Niemand sagte etwas, aber Bonewhites bitterböse Blicke genügten Guide vollauf.

Der Dart setzte in der Nähe auf und Feather kam mürrisch wie immer zu ihnen hinüber. „Keine Lanteaner-Aktivität zu erkennen", meldete er pflichtbewusst. Er hatte das Gebäude ausgiebig überflogen und gescannt, konnte seine Passagiere aufgrund der Unzugänglichkeit des Geländes aber nur am Fuße des Hügels absetzen, auf dem es stand.

Bonewhite nickte und sie setzten sich in Bewegung, wobei Fever direkt neben ihm ging. Die riesige Drohne, immer noch mit zwei Stunnergewehren bewaffnet, bildete die Vorhut, während sie sich hügelaufwärts durch einen Wald mit dichtem Unterholz kämpften.

Mit einem Lächeln bemerkte Guide, dass die beiden Brüder gelegentlich ihre Handaußenflächen aneinander rieben, wenn sie sich unbeobachtet fühlten. _Wenigstens etwas ist derzeit in Ordnung_, dachte er und seufzte. Ein Seitenblick auf Ease verriet ihm, dass auch diesem die Vertraulichkeiten nicht entgangen waren. Nur wirkte er weit weniger zufrieden darüber als es Guide war. ‚Was ist? Gönnst du ihnen das nicht?', fragte er den Pallax.

‚Das hat mit Gönnen nichts zu tun. Ich fürchte nur, Bonewhite wird zu sehr abgelenkt', gab dieser zurück und schmollte. ‚Fever sollte einfach demnächst auf dem Hive bleiben.'

‚Was Fever angeht, stimme ich dir zu. Ich hätte ihn nie mitgenommen, wenn ich gewusst hätte, wo wir hier hinein geraten würden. Aber Bonewhite wird sich niemals, egal von wem, ablenken lassen', entgegnete Guide.

Wie aufs Stichwort schubste Bonewhite seinen Bruder zu Boden und rief: „In Deckung!", bevor er selbst Schutz suchte. Die riesige Drohne kam geduckt zurück und hockte sich wie die anderen Wraith hinter einen Baumstamm, während grellweiße Energieblitze die einsetzende Dämmerung erhellten und um sie herum einschlugen. „Sagtest du nicht, die Einrichtung wäre aufgegeben worden?", fauchte Ease Guide von der Seite her an.

„Ja, das wurde sie auch", brummte Guide. Zu Bonewhite rief er hinüber: „Das wird die automatische Verteidigung sein!"

„Wie können wir die deaktivieren?", rief dieser zurück.

_Frag mich etwas Leichteres_, dachte Guide und zückte einen Scanner. „Ich denke mir etwas aus! Im Moment sind wir hier sicher, wenn wir die Deckung nicht verlassen!"

Feather, der sich hinter einem Baum etwas links von ihm aufhielt, schnaubte daraufhin verächtlich.


	15. Chapter 15

**Kapitel 15**

‚Das dauert mir zu lang', hörte er Bonewhites Stimme in seinem Kopf, ‚wie viele Granaten hast du bei dir?'

Ease tastete seinen Mantel ab und gab zurück: ‚Vier. Du rechts, ich links?' Er schaute zu seinem Kommandanten hinüber, der nickte. Zeitgleich warfen die beiden Blades je eine Granate auf die Quellen der Energiegeschosse. Nach der Explosion wurde es schlagartig ruhig, nur das Prasseln des Regens auf dem Blätterwerk war noch zu hören.

„Wir können weiter", sagte Bonewhite ruhig und der Trupp setzte sich wieder in Bewegung. Guide runzelte beleidigt die Stirn, sagte jedoch nichts. Ease grinste und meinte still zu ihm: ‚Was ist? Gönnst du uns nicht, schneller als du Schlaukopf gewesen zu sein?' Zur Antwort erhielt er nur ein Fauchen.

Die Detonationen hatten große Löcher in die Mauer gerissen, die das Gebäude umgab. Wieder einmal war es Fever, der innerhalb kürzester Zeit einen Zugang öffnete, nachdem sie an der Einrichtung angekommen waren. _So praktisch es auch ist Fever dabei zu haben, dieser Cleverman ist wirklich zu weich für Einsätze_, dachte Ease und wrang sein nasses Haar aus. Eigentlich ein sinnloses Unterfangen, weil er eh schon bis auf die Haut nass geworden war. Seine Drohne meldete ihm, dass der Lanteaner wieder zu Bewusstsein gekommen war und er wandte sich ihrem Gefangenen lächelnd zu: „Gut geschlafen, Mensch?"

„Warum haben Sie mich betäubt? Und… wo sind wir?", fragte der Lanteaner und schüttelte den Griff der Drohne ab.

„Erstens konnten wir dein Gejammer nicht mehr ertragen, und zweitens geht dich das nichts an, Mensch!" Ease lächelte noch breiter und riss die Augen auf. Die meisten Menschen bekamen so noch mehr Angst vor ihm, dieses Exemplar jedoch reagierte darauf kaum noch.

„Ich habe bereits Ihrem Kollegen gesagt, Sie sollen mich nicht immer nur ‚Mensch' nennen! Ich habe einen Namen, ich heiße Cervus Albus, bitte sprechen Sie mich damit an! Wenn Sie mir Ihre Namen nicht nennen wollen, gut, aber…"

„Mund halten!", fauchte Ease. Bonewhite, der mit den anderen weiter ins Innere des Gebäudes vorgedrungen war, fragte er still: ‚Was soll mit dem Menschen geschehen?'

‚Guide und Fever suchen gleich ein Labor, das für ihre Zwecke geeignet ist. Die Stromversorgung stellen sie gerade wieder her. Schau dich um, vielleicht findest du eine Zelle oder so etwas, wo du ihn unterbringen kannst bis sie ihn benötigen.'

Wieder breit lächelnd fragte er den Lanteaner: „Nun, _Mensch Cervus Albus_, wo befinden sich normalerweise in euren Einrichtungen die Kerker?"

„Normalerweise benötigen wir so etwas nicht, _Wraith der immer lächelt_, wir sind eine zivilisierte Spezies!", antwortete der Mensch hochnäsig. „Aber hier wird es sicher eine Toilette geben – die ich auch dringend aufsuchen müsste. Das Obst, das Sie mir brachten… äh…"

‚Bonewhite, was ist eine Toilette?', fragte Ease und legte den Kopf schräg, ohne den Lanteaner aus den Augen zu lassen. _Wraith der immer lächelt, das gefällt mir, _dachte er und grinste noch breiter, während er auf eine Antwort wartete. Als er sie bekam, verdrehte er die Augen. „Gut, suchen wir eine Toilette, _Mensch Cervus Albus_…"

Sie wurden schnell fündig, der Mensch stürzte in den kleinen Raum und wollte die Tür hinter sich schließen, doch Ease stieß sie wieder auf. „Nichts da!" Er schaute sich neugierig um und schüttelte den Kopf. Nur ein weißer Raum mit einer Art Hocker an der Wand, dem jedoch die Sitzfläche fehlte. Stattdessen befand sich dort ein großes Loch in dem sich Wasser sammelte.

„Was ist? Wollen Sie etwa auch zugucken wie Ihre Kollegen?", fragte der Lanteaner während er an seiner fleckigen Hose nestelte.

Ease überließ die Überwachung seiner Drohne und schaute sich im Vorraum zu dem Abort um. Dort gab es einen Tisch, in dem sich ebenfalls ein Loch befand, darüber war ein Metallrohr gebogen. Er trat näher und berührte das Rohr, aus dem plötzlich Wasser floss. Eilig zog er die Hand zurück – von Wasser, Regen und Schnee hatte er vorläufig genug.

Ein stechender Geruch stieg ihm in die Nase, dann machte seine Drohne einen Sprung aus der Toilettenkabine heraus. Der Geruch steigerte sich zu einem atemberaubenden Gestank, der Ease das Wasser in die Augen trieb. Es rauschte und der Lanteaner trat lächelnd aus der Kabine, schloss seine Hose und schritt zu dem Tisch mit dem Wasserrohr, um sich die Hände zu waschen.

„Ihr Menschen seid einfach widerlich!", presste Ease hervor und flüchtete auf den Gang. Die Drohne schubste den Mann vor sich her und atmete auf dem Flur ebenfalls tief durch.

„Was geben Sie mir auch noch nicht ganz reifes Obst zu essen? Das hat bei mir nun einmal diese Auswirkung. Brot vertrage ich besser!", entrüstete sich der Mensch und trocknete seine nassen Hände an seiner nassen Kleidung. „Trockene Kleider bräuchte ich auch. Vielleicht lässt sich ja hier etwas finden, wenn ich…"

„Ruhe!", donnerte Ease, dann fragte er mental: ‚Bonewhite, was ist Brot?'

Es dauerte eine Weile, dann antwortete sein Kommandant: ‚Guide sagt, das ist etwas, das die Menschen aus Pflanzen herstellen, die sie um ihre Siedlungen herum züchten. Wieso, beschwert der Mensch sich etwa schon wieder?'

‚Hat er je damit aufgehört', gab Ease zurück und seufzte. Zu dem Lanteaner meinte er: „Wenn du Brot willst, musst du es dir selbst herstellen. Zeig mir die Pflanzen und du darfst sie einsammeln."

„Bitte?", fragte der Mensch erstaunt, „Ich bin doch kein Bäcker! Oder Bauer. Brot kann man nicht so einfach herstellen, das muss man gelernt haben. Obwohl, meine Schwester ganz vorzügliches…"

„SCHWEIG … einfach." Ease verlor allmählich die Geduld. „Dann kein Brot."

Der Lanteaner schob die Unterlippe vor. „Von dem ganzen Gerede habe ich jetzt Hunger bekommen."

„Du hast doch erst gegessen, wie kannst du… ach, egal, wir suchen etwas, vielleicht hältst du dann den Mund", meinte Ease. _Wenn ich zwischendurch aber eine Zelle finde, wanderst du da hinein, das schwöre ich dir!_

„Gerade erst gegessen… das war gestern…", murmelte der Lanteaner während sie die nächstgelegenen Räume durchsuchten.

Für Ease sah alles fremdartig und doch gleich aus. Als sie eine Unterkunft fanden, wollte der Mensch auf einen Verschlag zustürmen, doch die Drohne hielt ihn fest. Ease öffnete die Türen zu dem Verschlag und fragte dann: „Ist das eure Kleidung?" Er hielt ein paar helle Stofffetzen hoch, woraufhin der Lanteaner meinte: „Was sonst sollte sich wohl in einem Kleiderspind befinden?"

Ease fauchte bedrohlich, erlaubte dem Menschen jedoch, sich etwas von der Kleidung auszusuchen. Das dauerte eine Weile, da die meisten Fetzen nicht zu passen schienen. Beinahe fasziniert betrachtete der Blade den Bauch des Menschen. So ähnlich hatte Snow vor einiger Zeit auch ausgesehen, als sie mit ihrer Tochter schwanger gewesen war. So weit er informiert war, wurden bei den Menschen nur die Weibchen trächtig – aber vielleicht trugen ja auch ihre Männchen den Nachwuchs aus? Neugierig fragte er: „Wann kommt es?"

„Wann kommt was?", fragte der Lanteaner, während er mit den Knöpfen eines Hemds kämpfte.

„Na, dein Schlüpfling. Wie viele Monde dauert es noch?"

„WAS? Ich bin doch… ach, vergessen Sie es. Keine Ahnung, wie Ihre Spezies sich vermehrt, aber bei uns werden die Kinder von unseren Frauen geboren. Ich bin fertig, könnte ich jetzt etwas zu Essen bekommen?"

_Fragte die Nahrung_… „Wie oft ‚esst' ihr eigentlich? Wie kommt es, dass du schon wieder Hunger verspürst, _Mensch Cervus Albus_?"

„Dreimal am Tag. Und zwischendurch auch, wenn etwas Leckeres da ist. Ich mag besonders gern…"

„Ruhe!", befahl Ease. _Entweder er plappert oder er beschwert sich, etwas anderes scheint er nicht zu kennen_. „Ihr ‚esst' also den ganzen Tag wenn ihr könnt, ja?" Das konnte ja heiter werden… den ganzen Tag auf Nahrungssuche für einen Gefangenen, der ihn bis aufs Blut reizte. Wenigstens stank er nicht mehr so unerträglich, seit er die Kleider gewechselt hatte.

„Nun… ja, eigentlich schon. Aber dafür töten wir keine intelligenten Lebewesen, wie es die Wraith tun!", antwortete der Lanteaner arrogant.

Ease fauchte zurück: „Du hast bisher noch nicht bewiesen, dass du Intelligenz besitzt, _Mensch Cervus Albus_! Du stinkst, du säufst, du frisst wie jedes andere Tier auch und beschwerst dich noch andauernd – du widerst mich an! Wenn wir dich nicht bräuchten, wärest du schon längst…" Er unterbrach sich, als er eine Nachricht von Bonewhite empfing. _Den Sternen sei Dank!_ „Du wirst benötigt, beweg dich!"

Er war am Ende seiner Geduld angekommen, als er den Menschen in das Labor brachte, das die Clevermen ausgewählt hatten. Er gesellte sich zu Feather und Bonewhite in eine Ecke des Raumes und rang um Fassung, während er beobachtete was sich tat. Erneut musste der Lanteaner gezwungen werden, die Geräte zu berühren damit sie funktionierten. Allerdings reichte es diesmal aus, dass die Drohnen nur andeuteten, ihn wieder mit dem Gesicht auf etwas pressen zu wollen.

‚Hast du eine Zelle für ihn gefunden?', fragte Bonewhite, der wie immer mit hinter dem Rücken verschränkten Händen dastand.

‚Nein. Nur herausgefunden, dass er den ganzen Tag frisst und dann… lass dir die Bilder von meiner Drohne zeigen, es war ekelhaft', antwortete Ease und verzog das Gesicht. ‚Wir sollten ihn dauerhaft betäubt lassen.'

Bonewhite verkniff sich ganz offensichtlich ein Lachen und Ease fragte: ‚Was? Was ist so komisch?'

A/N: Hah! Zweihundertstes Kapitel, das ich auf gepostet habe! Und es ist aus der Sicht von Ease – kann nur ein gutes Omen sein *g*

Okay, war ein bisschen eklig, aber mal ehrlich: wie würden Wraith wohl uns Menschen erleben, wenn sie sich näher mit uns beschäftigen müssten?


	16. Chapter 16

**Kapitel 16**

Nachdem der Lanteaner sämtliche Geräte aktiviert und Fever recht nachdrücklich klar gemacht hatte, dass er weder willens war, sich das Geplapper des Menschen anzuhören, noch sich von den Blades auf die Finger schauen zu lassen, ließen sie die Clevermen allein. Feather blieb auf dem Gang vor dem Labor als Wache stehen, Bonewhite, Ease und die Drohnen, die den Lanteaner antrieben, suchten einen großen Raum in der Mitte des ebenerdigen Gebäudes auf. „Oh, die Kantine! Vielleicht ist noch etwas zu essen hier!", rief der Mensch aus und wollte schon losstürzen, als Bonewhites riesige Drohne ihn am Kragen packte und etwas in der Luft baumeln ließ.

‚Will er schon wieder Nahrung?', fragte Bonewhite und ignorierte die Protestbekundungen des strampelnden Menschen.

Ease antwortete: ‚Die essen anscheinend den ganzen Tag. Der hier hat an zwei Tagen mehr getrunken als ein Bataillon in einer Woche. Wenn man dann noch bedenkt wie schnell sie sich vermehren ist es ein Wunder, dass die Menschen überhaupt schon das Feuer gemeistert haben!'

‚Guide sagt, die Lanteaner seien anders als die anderen Menschen', entgegnete Bonewhite und legte den Kopf schräg. ‚Bei dem hier bin ich mit ihm allerdings nicht einig.'

‚Hätte er nicht das Gen könnte man meinen, sie hätten ihn irgendwo aus einem Erdloch gezogen', gab Ease zurück und grinste breit.

‚Vielleicht degeneriert.' Zu dem Menschen meinte er: „Wenn es Ihnen nichts ausmacht, werden _wir_ diesen Raum untersuchen. Sie können sich dann etwas auswählen."

Während sie die Schränke und anderen Verschläge durchforsteten fragte Ease still: ‚Warum bist du so höflich zu diesem Wesen?'

‚Man muss sich nicht auf das Niveau seines Gegners begeben um ihn zu besiegen', antwortete Bonewhite und warf einige knisternde kleine Säcke auf den Haufen, den sie für Nahrung hielten. Der Lanteaner baumelte immer noch in der Luft, schwieg aber mittlerweile.

Als sie alles aus den Schränken entnommen hatten, befahl er der Drohne, den Menschen zu Boden zu lassen. Dieser stürzte sich auf den Haufen, riss einige der kleinen Säcke auf und stopfte sich den Inhalt in den Mund. Die Blades schauten sich an und schüttelten die Köpfe.

‚Und was machen wir jetzt, bis Guide und dein Bruder fertig sind?', fragte Ease, dem das Geschmatze des Menschen ganz erheblich aufstieß.

‚Trainieren. Wir brauchen nur etwas Platz.' Auf einen Wink hin begann Bonewhites Drohne, Tische und Stühle des Saals an einer Wand zu stapeln – oder besser, sie aufeinander zu werfen.

Lächelnd zog Ease seine Kurzschwerter. Auch wenn er auf Black Pearls Hive, auf dem er aufgewachsen war, sogar als Jüngling schon der beste Schwertkämpfer gewesen sein mochte, von Bonewhite konnte er immer noch etwas lernen. Er fand es geradezu unglaublich, dass Hornet noch besser gewesen sein sollte. Er selbst war nie von Bonewhites Ausbilder unterrichtet worden, was er sehr bedauerte. Die ersten Durchläufe ließen beide Blades recht langsam angehen – was ungefähr so viel bedeutete, dass Ease normalerweise froh war, dieses Tempo überhaupt mit einem seiner eigenen Schüler erreichen zu können. _Irgendwann wird der Schwertkampf endgültig überholt sein und wir alle nur noch Stunner tragen_, dachte er wehmütig. Dabei waren es doch diese Klingen gewesen, die ihrer Kaste einmal den Namen gegeben hatten.

Bonewhite kämpfte wie immer mit den wunderschönen Schwertern aus rotem Kusar-Metall, die er von Hornet geerbt hatte. So schön diese Klingen auch anzusehen waren, sie waren nicht weniger tödlich als die einfacheren aus blauem Stahl, mit denen Ease die Hiebe und Stiche parierte, die allmählich immer schneller auf ihn einprasselten. Der Mensch hatte sich – immer noch kauend – auf eine Treppenstufe gesetzt und schaute ihnen mit großen Augen zu. _Was der jetzt wohl denken mag_, fragte er sich.

Als er selbst das erste Mal zwei Blades beim Schwertkampftraining beobachtete hatte, war er kaum mehr als ein Schlüpfling gewesen. An den Hive seines Schlupfes von Black Pearl hatte er nur gute Erinnerungen. Dort bekam er eine grundsolide Erziehung und Ausbildung, die auf sein Drängen mit Schwertkampf bereichert worden war. Als die Wraith auf die Lanteaner stießen, wurden viele Anwärter der Blades erneut unter den Hives getauscht und Ease gelangte so auf Snows Schiff. Snow hatte in der Vergangenheit mehr Wert auf Wissenschaft und Forschung gelegt – was angesichts der Bedrohung durch ihre neuen Gegner nicht besonders vorteilhaft erschien. Coldamber, die damals schon die Primary der Wraith war, ordnete an, dass auf jedem Hive eine Mindestanzahl von Blades vorhanden zu sein hatte.

Ease wusste, dass er selbst für jemanden aus der Moonstone-Linie recht hübsch war. So dauerte es nur einige Tage, bis Snow ihn das erste Mal zu sich rufen ließ – und wenige Wochen, bis er in die Zenana umzog. Wahrscheinlich war er der jüngste Pallax aller Zeiten. Noch nicht einmal fertig ausgebildet und schon im Bett einer Königin… Viele neideten ihm dies, Ease selbst bedauerte es häufig (natürlich nicht, wenn er zu Snow gerufen wurde). Es hatte ihn fast zwei Jahrzehnte gebraucht, um überhaupt einen echten Freund zu finden, der ihn nicht nur benutzen wollte, um selbst voran zu kommen: Fever. Dessen Bruder gerade mit todbringenden Klingen auf ihn einhieb und noch einmal das Tempo anzog.

Langsam verging Ease das Lächeln und er hatte Mühe angemessen zu parieren, als Bonewhite ein weiteres Mal die Geschwindigkeit steigerte. _Heute will er es wissen_, schoss es Ease durch den Kopf und er biss die Zähne zusammen.

‚Konzentrier dich gefälligst', erklang Bonewhites Stimme in seinem Kopf. Ease antwortete nicht darauf. Verbissen wehrte er die eisenharten Schläge ab, versuchte eigene Ausfälle und wurde mit Leichtigkeit pariert. _Was hat er nur?_ _Vorhin hatte er noch so gute Laune…_ Wobei es immer schwierig war, die Stimmung seines Kommandanten zu erspüren. Unter Schwierigkeiten schlug Ease sich frei und brachte einige Meter Abstand zwischen sich und seinen Gegner. Er lockerte die Schultern und ließ Bonewhite nicht aus den Augen, der sich völlig ungerührt gab. Sie umkreisten einander für wenige Augenblicke, dann stürzte sich Ease vorwärts, um mit einer Härte zurückgestoßen zu werden, die ihn mehr als nur überraschte. _Das ist kein Spiel mehr – oder Training. Bonewhite meint es ernst!_ Wut keimte in Ease auf und er fauchte, bevor er seinem Gegner bedeutete, selbst anzugreifen.

Der rümpfte die Nase und schnaubte, während er langsam auf Ease zuschritt. Bruchteile von Sekunden später kämpfte Ease verzweifelt um sein Leben. Fairness, Stil, alles wurde ihm gleichgültig, hier ging es nicht mehr darum, elegant oder regelgerecht zu kämpfen, es ging um Leben und Tod. Dann plötzlich sprang Bonewhite von ihm weg und ließ in einigen Metern Entfernung die Klingen sinken. Verdattert starrte Ease ihn an – wenigstens war auch sein Gegner etwas außer Atem gekommen. ‚Gut gemacht. Bekommst du das auch hin ohne erst wütend werden zu müssen?', fragte Bonewhite und steckte seine Kurzschwerter weg.

‚BITTE?', brüllte Ease mental. Das konnte doch wohl nicht wahr sein! ‚Willst du mir etwa weismachen, das…'

„Kann man euch nicht einmal für ein paar Minuten allein lassen, ohne dass ihr euch die Köpfe abschlagen wollt?", fragte Guide, der zusammen mit Fever und Feather in der Tür stand und anscheinend zumindest den letzten Teil des Kampfes verfolgt hatte.

Bonewhite ging nicht darauf ein und fragte stattdessen: „Habt ihr etwas?"

„Ja, allerdings. Drei Forschungseinrichtungen die in Betracht kommen", antwortete Guide und trat näher, um Bonewhite ein Datenpad zu zeigen.

‚Das macht ihr zwei also, wenn ihr uns Normal-Kämpfer zurück in die Quartiere geschickt habt', hörte Ease Feathers Stimme im Kopf.

‚Nein, nicht so', knurrte Ease zurück und steckte schwer atmend seine eigenen Klingen ein.

‚Könnte es sein, dass Bonewhite noch eine offene Rechnung mit dir hat? Das sah… gefährlich aus', meinte der Pilot und runzelte die tätowierte Stirn.

‚Nicht das ich wüsste. Keine Ahnung, was in dem manchmal vor sich geht' Ease schüttelte seine linke Hand aus, die besonders unter den harten Schlägen hatte leiden müssen. Dabei fiel sein Blick auf den Lanteaner, der mit offenem Mund und weit aufgerissenen Augen dasaß und ihn anstarrte. „Schluck gefälligst runter, bevor du den Schlund aufmachst!", fauchte Ease ihn an.

„Wir reisen ab. Mensch, nimm dir etwas von den Vorräten mit, du kommst mit uns", ordnete Bonewhite kühl an.

Auf dem kurzen Rückweg zum Dart hielt auch ausnahmsweise der Lanteaner seinen Mund. Er war zu beschäftigt damit, auf dem rutschigen Untergrund auf den Füßen zu bleiben und nicht auf seinem Hinterteil den Hang hinab zu rutschen. Außerdem balancierte er einen Metallkasten mit Vorräten vor der Brust. ‚So wie dieser Mensch frisst wird das nicht lang vorhalten', hatte er zu Feather gemeint, der nur mit einem schrägen Grinsen geantwortet hatte.

Nachdenklich folgte er Bonewhite mit drei respektvollen Schritten Abstand durch das Unterholz. Die riesige Drohne ging voraus, seine eigene am Ende ihrer Gruppe und hatte den Menschen gut im Auge. Guide und Fever waren in ein mentales Gespräch vertieft, wobei auch Fever einen Schritt zurück blieb. Feather, der neben Ease lief, hielt sich ebenfalls einen Schritt zurück. Dann verstand Ease endlich: es ging immer nur um Respekt und Einhaltung der Hierarchie!

Guide und er hatten Bonewhite, den militärischen Kommandanten dieser Mission, übergangen, als sie direkt mit Snow sprachen und später deren Befehle mitteilten. Auch als Lord der Zenana war Ease immer noch nur Bonewhites Stellvertreter – das „Training" war nicht viel mehr als eine Lektion in Demut und die Zurechtweisung auf seinen Platz gewesen. _Was für ein Dickschädel, es hätte gereicht, wenn er mir das gesagt hätte!_ Stattdessen wäre um ein Haar Blut geflossen. Nein, natürlich würde Bonewhite nicht mit ihm reden, er redete ja kaum mit seinem eigenen Bruder. Fever beschwerte sich oft genug bei ihm darüber, wie er Bonewhite alles aus der Nase ziehen musste.

Ease war gespannt darauf, was Bonewhite Guide für einen Denkzettel verpassen würde. Auch wenn der Oberste der Cleverman nicht direkt den Befehlen der Blades unterstand – eigentlich nur denen von Sniper und Glow, ihrem Hivemaster – so hatte Guide sich zumindest während dieser Mission Bonewhite unterzuordnen. _Nun… das könnte spaßig werden!, _dachte Ease und lächelte breit.

A/N: Black Pearl – die Jack Sparrow- Andeutungen nehmen kein Ende… Alles was Ease betrifft (bis auf die Tatsache, dass er zur Zeit der Legacy-Buch-Reihe Meister der Drohnen auf Guides Hive ist) ist kein Canon. Da Snowsong einen Narren an ihm gefressen hat und ich ihr eine Freude machen will, bekommt er nun endgültig von mir einen Hintergrund. Außerdem finde ich ihn ja selbst recht witzig – den _Wraith der immer lächelt_ ;)


	17. Chapter 17

**Kapitel 17**

Bonewhite war froh, dass Fever sich wieder gefangen hatte. Auch wenn es anstrengend war, ihm beim Toben oder Rumbrüllen zuzuschauen war das weit besser als der Zustand, in dem er vor einigen Stunden in das Mannschaftsquartier gekommen war. Zitternd, ängstlich, zutiefst verstört war er zu Bonewhite in die Schlafecke gekrochen und hatte sich so verzweifelt an ihn geklammert wie schon seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr. Nein, Fever war außerhalb des Hives nicht überlebensfähig. Sein Bruder war viel zu sensibel, zu verletzlich, um mit der Realität umgehen zu können. Und die Realität war nun einmal, dass sie sich mit einer technisch überlegenen Spezies im Krieg befanden, die weder Ehre noch Moral kannte.

Die Lanteaner behaupteten, es wäre moralisch verwerflich, dass die Wraith sich von Menschen nährten. Mit diesem Argument hatten sie die ersten Gespräche mit Coldamber beendet und begonnen, einzelne Herden aus dem Territorium der Wraith umzusiedeln. Dabei waren die Wraith immer bemüht, den Bestand ihrer Nahrung aufrecht zu erhalten, pflegten die Weidegründe und bestraften Wilderei anderer Hives drastisch. Was erwarteten die Lanteaner? Dass die Wraith tatenlos zuschauten wie ihnen die Lebensgrundlage entzogen wurde? Aufgrund der „Moral" einer Spezies, die nun offen beschlossen hatte, an ihren Gegnern einen Genozid zu verüben?

Es gab zwei Gründe, warum Bonewhite sich an dem Lanteaner in ihrem Gefolge nicht nährte: erstens brauchten die Clevermen ihn und zweitens hielt er ihn für so versimpelt, dass dieser Mensch wahrscheinlich nicht einmal ansatzweise wusste, in wessen Gesellschaft er (unfreiwillig) reiste – oder gar, zu was für Grausamkeiten sein eigenes Volk in der Lage war.

Mit einer gewissen Genugtuung hatte der Blade die Reaktion des Menschen auf die Kampfrunde mit Ease beobachtet. Abgesehen davon, dass nun auch sein Stellvertreter wieder zu wissen schien, wo sein Platz war. Blieb nur noch Guide übrig, um den er sich zu kümmern hatte. Fever hatte leider Recht: er mochte den alten, verschrobenen Wraith. Bonewhite respektierte den Mentor seines Bruders, auch wenn dieser stets von einem Desaster in die nächste Katastrophe zusteuerte. Bereits mehrfach hatte er sich selbst dabei ertappt, wie er sich wünschte, dass Guide damals ihr Erzieher gewesen wäre, anstatt des ungeduldigen und grausamen Diggers. Vieles hätte sich dann wahrscheinlich anders entwickelt – allerdings wohl auch das Verhältnis zwischen ihm und seinem Bruder.

Letztendlich war es doch ihre gemeinsame Hilflosigkeit gegenüber Digger gewesen, die sie so sehr aneinander geschweißt hatte. Dem alten Blade war im Kampf die Nährhand abgeschlagen worden und er musste sich über drei Jahre lang, in Ermangelung eines eigenen Bruders, von einer Drohne über das „Geschenk des Lebens" ernähren lassen um am Leben zu bleiben. Angesichts dieser Demütigung war es beinahe verständlich, dass Digger zutiefst verbittert war. Da er nicht zum normalen Dienst taugte während seiner Genesung hatte man ihm Fever und Bonewhite als Zöglinge zugeteilt. Was er dann jedoch mit den Jünglingen angestellt hatte war durch nichts zu rechtfertigen, zumindest nicht in diesem Maße.

Die Wraith wurden nicht zu Mitgefühl oder Nachsicht erzogen. Kleinste Vergehen wurden hart bestraft, auch schon bei den Jüngsten ihrer Gesellschaft. Trotzdem hatte Bonewhite sehr schnell erkannt, dass Fever irgendwann eingehen würde, wenn er nicht die Strafen auf sich nahm, die seinem Schlupfbruder durch dessen Neugierde und Unbeherrschtheit gebührten. Zunächst hatte er sich selbst davon zu überzeugen versucht, dass er sich der Wut ihres Erziehers nur auslieferte, um nicht irgendwann allein dazustehen. Aber je anhänglicher Fever daraufhin wurde, desto mehr musste er sich eingestehen, dass er diesen Hitzkopf fast mehr benötigte als umgekehrt. Fever war wie ein Fieber, das einen von innen heraus zerfraß und gleichzeitig heilte.

Sie nahmen Aufstellung um von dem Transporterstrahl des Darts erfasst zu werden, der sie durch den Sternenring zu ihrem ersten Ziel bringen würde. Einem Planeten namens Larris, wo sich eine der drei Waffenforschungseinrichtungen befand, die Guide und Fever ausgewählt hatten. Als sie wieder rematerialisiert wurden, kippte der Lanteaner bewusstlos zusammen – und Bonewhite hörte in seinem Kopf die Hilferufe von Feather. Er schaute sich um und wurde Zeuge, wie der Pilot im Flug aus dem Cockpit sprang, nur Sekunden, bevor der Dart in einer ohrenbetäubenden Detonation explodierte.

Den Lanteaner ließen sie liegen wo er war und rannten hinüber zu Feather, der sich etliche Knochen im Leib gebrochen hatte und die abenteuerlichsten Flüche ausstieß. Einige davon hatte sicherlich nicht einmal Guide zuvor gekannt seinen Reaktionen zufolge. „Was ist geschehen?", fragte Bonewhite, als der Pilot kurz Luft holte.

„Leuchtkäfer! Miese, kleine, verfluchte Leuchtkäfer! Ich überflog gerade das Areal, als sie urplötzlich von der Einrichtung her aufstiegen und mich angriffen!" Unter wesentlich derberen Äußerungen ließ er sich von den Drohnen die Glieder richten. Es würden einige Stunden vergehen, ehe Feather sich wieder selbständig fortbewegen konnte, obwohl er gut genährt war. Außerdem benötigte er nach der Heilung gewiss neue Kraft – ebenso wie Bonewhite selbst. Der Kampf mit Ease hatte ihn weit mehr angestrengt als er sich zunächst eingestehen wollte. Dazu kam noch, dass er einen Großteil seiner Lebensenergie auf Fever übertragen hatte. Der Hunger begann in seinem Inneren bereits unangenehm zu brennen.

„Gibt es eine Siedlung in der Nähe?", fragte er Guide, der daraufhin einen Scanner zückte und kurze Zeit später entgegnete: „Ja, eine Stunde von hier Richtung Westen."

„Gut. Wir werden uns in den Wald zurückziehen, bei Anbruch der Nacht auf die Jagd gehen und uns dann erst um diese Einrichtung kümmern", beschloss Bonewhite.

‚Auf die Jagd? Ist das dein Ernst?', fragte Fever ihn still.

‚Ja. Feather hat uns allen gerade das Leben gerettet und braucht die Kraft. Du kannst meinetwegen bei dem Lanteaner bleiben, wenn dir das lieber ist', antwortete Bonewhite ärgerlich.

‚Das werde ich ganz gewiss auch tun!', fauchte Fever ihn an.

Feathers „Unmutsbekundungen" verebbten erst, nachdem er unter einem Baum eingeschlafen war. Die Drohnen hielten in einigem Abstand zu der Gruppe Wache, während Bonewhite neben dem Piloten hockte und grübelte. Guide und der beleidigte Fever hatten sich über ein Datenpad gebeugt in ihre Arbeit vertieft. Ease spielte mit den Nerven des Lanteaners, der mittlerweile aus der transportbedingten Bewusstlosigkeit erwacht war. _Was sind wir doch für eine abgerissene Truppe_, überlegte Bonewhite sorgenvoll, _und wir sollen die Auslöschung unserer Art verhindern können?_

Bei Einbruch der Dämmerung weckte er den Piloten, den eine Aura des Schmerzes umgab, die alle Wraith bedauernd spürten. Fever schaute betreten zu Boden, als Feather sich mühsam erhob und behauptete, vollständig einsatzfähig zu sein. Auch Guide wollte mit auf die Jagd gehen und Bonewhite ließ Riese zur Bewachung von Fever und dem Menschen zurück, der erstaunlich schweigsam beobachtete, wie die Wraith sich bereit machten.

‚Was hast du mit dem Lanteaner angestellt, dass er so ruhig ist', fragte er still Ease.

‚Nichts. Nun… nicht viel. Ich habe ihm eigentlich nur verdeutlicht, dass ich das nächste Mal, wenn ich mit ihm allein bin, sicher sehr viel weniger Geduld aufbringen werde – und wir im Grunde nur eine seiner Hände zum Aktivieren der Geräte seines Volkes benötigen', antwortete Ease lächelnd, während sie sich geräuschlos der Siedlung näherten.

Bonewhite schob missbilligend den Unterkiefer vor. ‚Erzählst du Fever davon oder handelst du so, wirst du selbst eine Hand verlieren, verstanden?'

‚Ja, Sir', entgegnete Ease überrascht, ‚ich meinte das auch nicht wirklich ernst.'

‚Das ist dein Problem. Du siehst das hier alles als Spiel an, aber das ist es nie gewesen!' Bonewhite unterdrückte ein wütendes Knurren.

‚Ganz gewiss nicht', meinte Ease nicht weniger zornig, ‚aber nicht alle von uns verbringen ihre Zeit schweigsam grübelnd in einer Ecke!'

‚Probleme?', hörte Bonewhite Guide in seinem Kopf fragen.

‚Nein. Was ist mit dieser Behausung dort drüben? Sind genügend Menschen darin für uns alle? Ich würde nur ungern mehr als eines der Gebäude überfallen', gab er zurück.

Guide richtete seinen Scanner auf das etwas abseits von der Siedlung gelegene Steinhaus aus und antwortete: ‚Acht Lebenszeichen. Drei im oberen Geschoss, die restlichen sind unten versammelt.'

Bonewhite nickte, dann schlugen sie zu. Zuerst nährten sie sich an den erwachsenen Exemplaren im unteren Wohnbereich der Behausung, dann gingen sie nach oben. Sie überließen es dem immer noch geschwächten Feather, sich auch von den jungen Menschen Kraft zu holen. Der Pilot hatte es wirklich am Nötigsten.

Von den anderen Menschen in der Siedlung unbemerkt kehrten sie wieder dorthin zurück, wo sie den Tag verbracht hatten. Fever saß immer noch über ein Datenpad gebeugt da und wertete Daten aus, allerdings hatte sich etwas zwischen Riese und dem Lanteaner getan. Die hünenhafte Drohne hielt den Menschen vor sich, mit einer Hand hatte er ihm einen Arm auf dessen Rücken gedreht, mit der anderen hielt er ihm den Mund zu.

„Schlechte Unterhaltung geführt?", fragte Ease grinsend und trat direkt vor den Lanteaner hin, um ihm in die zornerfüllten Augen zu schauen.

„Unangebrachtes Gesprächsthema", antwortete Fever abwesend, dann blickte er auf und sagte: „Wir haben ein Problem."

_Nur eines?_ „Berichte", forderte Bonewhite neutral. Auch Fever war seiner Autorität während dieser Mission unterstellt und hatte zu gehorchen. Theoretisch.

„Ich war vorhin beim Wrack unseres Darts. Die Lanteaner waren auch schon dort gewesen, hatten aber den Flugschreiber übersehen. Ich habe eben die Daten ausgewertet, die ich davon erhalten konnte", sagte der Cleverman, „Was uns angegriffen hatte waren keine Leuchtkäfer, sondern winzige Ausgaben der Leuchtbomben, mit denen wir schon zu tun hatten."

Guide griff ruppig nach Fevers Datenpad und las selbst, die restlichen Wraith schwiegen bestürzt.

‚Willst du mich eigentlich in den Irrsinn treiben?', fragte Bonewhite seinen Bruder still, nachdem sein Herzschlag wieder eingesetzt hatte.

A/N: In den Ruinen von Larris befindet sich der Antikerschrein, an dem „Prinzessin Harmony" ihr Amulett aufladen musste in der vierten Staffel, ihr erinnert euch? Sehr witzige Folge – McKay als Babysitter einer Pubertistin *g*


	18. Chapter 18

**Kapitel 18**

_Kein Schlüpfling mehr, weiß genau was er tut…_, ging es Bonewhite durch den Kopf, _…wenn Guide ihn noch einmal vom Hive lässt, werde ich ihn umbringen! Nein, beide! Als ob ich so nicht schon genug Sorgen hätte…_

„… es gibt vielleicht eine Möglichkeit… nein. Nein, das ist Unsinn, dagegen könnten sie… hm… Aber wenn nicht, dann…" Guide brummelte schon seit über einer Stunde vor sich hin und lief im Kreis herum.

Fever hatte beschlossen, gar nichts mehr zu sagen, nachdem Ease ihn angefahren hatte, ob er nun komplett verrückt geworden war, allein durch die Gegend zu spazieren. Feather knurrte mürrisch alles und jeden an und der Lanteaner wurde immer noch von Riese festgehalten. Die hünenhafte Drohne hatte Bonewhite mitgeteilt, dass sie das Drama mit dem Menschen in kürzester Zeit permanent beenden könnte, aber der Blade hatte abgelehnt. Dann fasste er einen Entschluss. Er wies Riese an, den Lanteaner loszulassen, damit er ihm einige Fragen stellen konnte.

„Mensch, was wissen Sie über diese Leuchtbomben?", fragte er, bevor ihr Gefangener wieder beginnen konnte zu jammern.

„Bitte was? Was für… ach so, ja die Drohnen. Nun ja, das sind ganz wirksame Waffen, nicht wahr? Ich habe gehört, die machen Ihnen ganz schön zu schaffen", antwortete der Lanteaner mit unverhohlener Freude.

„Drohnen? DAS sind eure Drohnen?", mischte sich Ease ein und kassierte einen strengen Blick seines Kommandanten.

„Ich habe mir das nicht ausgedacht. Aber Leuchtbomben klingt auch nicht viel besser", entgegnete der Mensch, „letztendlich sind sie Waffen, die in unbegrenztem Maße hergestellt und verwendet werden können. Und glauben Sie mir, wir haben viele davon, überall!"

„Sie nennen diese Geschosse also Drohnen. Darf ich fragen, wie sie funktionieren?", fragte Bonewhite höflich.

„Können Sie. Aber ich werde Ihnen nicht antworten!" Der Lanteaner hob das Kinn und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Weil Sie es nicht wollen oder weil Sie es nicht können?", hakte der Blade nach und zwang sich zu einem Lächeln.

Irritiert schaute der Mensch von Bonewhite zu Ease, der wesentlich breiter lächelte und versteckt eine Geste machte, die „Handabhacken" bedeutete. „Was wäre der Unterschied?", fragte er verunsichert und schluckte.

„Der Unterschied wäre der, Mensch, dass sich Ihr Status von ‚potentiell nützlich' hin zu ‚unnötiger Ballast' verändern würde", antwortete Bonewhite immer noch höflich, allerdings ohne Lächeln. „Auch wenn unsere Forscher der Meinung sind sie könnten mit Ihnen noch etwas anfangen, obliegt die letzte Entscheidung dazu mir. Und ich zweifele immer mehr an Ihrer Zweckdienlichkeit."

„Lassen Sie mich frei, wenn ich Ihnen unnütz bin?", fragte der Lanteaner heiser.

Bonewhite schob den Unterkiefer vor und antwortete ruhig: „Als jemand, der den ganzen Tag Nahrung in sich hinein stopft, ist Ihnen sicherlich die Verschwendung solcher ein Graus. Mir nicht weniger. Außerdem hat _meine_ Drohne bereits Interesse an Ihnen angemeldet…"

Riese straffte sich und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Der Mensch machte einen Schritt zurück und stieß kurz gegen ihn, während Ease und Bonewhite noch näher an ihn herantraten. „Aber nun, das ist sicher nicht notw…"

„Um es kurz zu machen: Sie haben unsere Geduld lange genug strapaziert für recht magere Resultate. Entweder, Sie beweisen endlich Ihren Nutzen, oder aber wir führen Sie Ihrem eigentlichen Zweck zu: unserer Ernährung. Sie haben die Wahl."

Der Lanteaner schluckte und lockerte seinen Kragen. „Ich bin mir sicher, ich kann noch sehr nützlich für Sie sein!"

Ease und Bonewhite warfen sich viel sagende Blicke zu, dann lächelten sie den Menschen beide erwartungsvoll an. „Wir hören?"

Umzingelt von drei Wraith, von denen zwei gefährlich lächelten und einer bedrohlich hinter seiner Maske knurrte, fragte der Lanteaner verängstigt: „Auf welchem Planeten befinden wir uns? Ich war schon in vielen unserer Einrichtungen tätig. Und Sie wollen doch in unsere Labore einbrechen, oder? Um unsere Forschung auszuspionieren, nicht wahr?"

„Das ist einer der Gründe für unsere Mission, ja", antwortete Bonewhite höflich, „wir befinden uns derzeit auf einem Planeten, der uns unter der Bezeichnung Larris bekannt ist."

„Ja, mir auch", krächzte der Mensch, „und ich war bereits einmal hier. Nicht lang, aber… ich kenne mich hier ganz gut aus. Kenne jeden Versorgungsschacht und so…"

„Gut!" Bonewhite lächelte nun ebenso breit wie Ease, „dann können Sie unseren Wissenschaftlern doch sicherlich auch anhand der Gebäudepläne erläutern, wie wir dort möglichst unbemerkt eindringen können. Ich würde gern auf unnötige Opfer verzichten, Sie doch ebenso, nicht wahr?" Er trat zur Seite und bedeutete dem Menschen, sich zu Fever und Guide zu gesellen, die aufmerksam die Unterhaltung verfolgt hatten.

‚Eines musst du mir noch mal erklären… _ich_ darf ihm nicht androhen eine Hand zu verlieren und _du_ erklärst ihn zu Futter für deinen Mutanten, aber das ist in Ordnung?', fragte Ease und schüttelte den Kopf.

‚Alles zu seiner Zeit und mit der angebrachten Höflichkeit', entgegnete Bonewhite trocken. Eigentlich hatte er gehofft, dass der Mensch zu nichts nutze wäre und er so die Mission abbrechen könnte, um sie später mit einem größeren Team (und ohne Fever) fortsetzen zu können. Aber das würde er niemals zugeben, erst recht nicht Ease gegenüber.

‚Hoffentlich führt deine Höflichkeit zu etwas. Ich halte ihn immer noch für nutzlos und plädiere für eine dauerhafte Betäubung.' Ease rümpfte die Nase.

‚Solang er selbständig läuft kann deine Drohne wenigstens mitkämpfen, sollte es dazu kommen', entgegnete Bonewhite, ‚alles Weitere werden wir sehen.'

„Dort drüben ist der Ausgang von einem Fluchttunnel", wisperte der Mensch, als sie sich der Forschungseinrichtung auf tausend Schritt genähert hatten. „Er ist nicht auf den Bauplänen verzeichnet, weil er nachträglich ausgebaut wurde."

Sie schlichen in eine Höhle, wo sich tatsächlich eine Tür befand. Der Lanteaner biss sich auf die Lippen. „Ich erinnere mich leider nicht mehr an den Zugangscode…", woraufhin Ease und Feather zu knurren begannen. „Ehrlich, ich kann doch nichts dafür! Außerdem haben sie ihn sicherlich geändert!"

‚Dein Einsatz', meinte Bonewhite kühl zu Fever, der immer noch wütend auf ihn war. Der Cleverman trat vor und innerhalb kürzester Zeit sprang die Tür auf. Dahinter lag ein spärlich beleuchteter Gang aus Beton, ohne jegliche Verzierungen, die sonst für die Lanteaner üblich waren.

„Um diese Zeit werden die Meisten in der Kantine sein. Im Westflügel können Sie auf jeden Fall ungestört arbeiten, Professor Callis geht immer frühzeitig zu Bett", versicherte ihnen der Mensch, als sie im Hauptgebäude angekommen waren.

„Oder auch nicht", zischte Ease, nachdem er kurz in das Labor geschaut hatte.

Ein wohlbeleibter, weißhaariger alter Mensch saß auf einem bequemen Sessel hinter einer Computerkonsole, den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt und schnarchte leise mit offenem Mund. Bonewhite runzelte die Stirn. Er befahl Riese, den Wissenschaftler zu betäuben, dann betraten sie alle das Labor und schlossen die Tür hinter sich. „Warum haben Sie das getan? Er schlief doch schon!", begehrte ihr Gefangener auf.

Bonewhite antwortete nicht darauf, dafür aber Guide: „Wer schläft kann auch aufwachen."

„Aber er ist ein alter Mann! Das Betäuben bekommt ihm sicher nicht!"

„Aufwachen und mein entzückendes Lächeln zu Erblicken vielleicht mehr?", fragte Ease grinsend, als er die Hand des alten Menschen auf die Konsolen presste, damit Fever und Guide beginnen konnten zu arbeiten.

„Ruhe", zischte Fever und tippte auf der Hauptkonsole herum, Guide machte sich an einer anderen Arbeitsfläche zu schaffen.

‚Wir sollten den Jungen vielleicht gegen den Alten austauschen', schlug Ease Bonewhite vor, doch der schüttelte den Kopf und entgegnete: ‚Nein, die Alten sterben schneller vor Schreck. Wenn alles gut geht brauchen wir gar keinen von denen mehr.'

Es ging aber nicht alles gut. Diese Einrichtung beschäftigte sich ausschließlich mit der Entwicklung der Leuchtbomben der Lanteaner, wie sie erfahren sollten. „Also müssen wir weiter", meinte Guide und schaute zu Bonewhite hinüber. ‚Trotzdem sollten wir diese Einrichtung vernichten. Wir könnten die Energiemodule im Untergeschoss überlasten. Das ließe uns noch genug Zeit, durch den Fluchttunnel zu verschwinden, bevor hier alles in die Luft fliegt.'

Der Blade nickte, dann ließ er ihren Gefangenen von Riese betäuben. Es half nichts, der Mensch musste sie weiterhin begleiten. Aber wenn er nicht erfuhr was sie mit der Anlage anstellten, würde er höchstwahrscheinlich kooperativer sein. Guide und Ease drangen in das Untergeschoss vor und initiierten eine verzögerte Überlastung. Sie hatten bereits einen Teil der Strecke zum Sternenring des Planeten hinter sich gebracht, als eine gewaltige Explosion die Nacht erschütterte. Sie hörten aufgeregte Rufe aus der Siedlung, aber es begegnete ihnen niemand. Feather wählte den Sternenring an und sie verschwanden ungesehen durch den Ereignishorizont.

Auf der anderen Seite erwartete sie greller Sonnenschein und eine glühendheiße Wüstenlandschaft. _Wenigstens wird es hier wohl kaum regnen_, dachte sich Bonewhite und zwinkerte zum Himmel empor, an dem nicht eine einzige Wolke zu erkennen war.

A/N: So… vorläufig bleiben die Grünlinge trocken. Selbst Ease hat sich schon bei mir beschwert, dass seine Stiefel immer noch feucht wären ;)


	19. Chapter 19

**Kapitel 19**

Vor ihnen lag ein langer Marsch durch endlose rote Sanddünen, die nur hier und dort von gleichfarbigen Felsen durchbrochen wurden. Die zwei Sonnen dieses Systems beschränkten die Nachtzeit auf weniger als vier Stunden, in denen es nicht wirklich abkühlte. Der Mensch jammerte so lang, bis Ease ihn betäubte. Ob er vorher Bonewhite um Erlaubnis gefragt hatte, konnte Fever nicht sagen. Zumindest hatte er nicht reagiert, sondern war nur schweigend weitergelaufen. Eigentlich reagierte Bonewhite auf gar nichts mehr, seit sie auf diesem Planeten angekommen waren. Er hatte sich völlig verschlossen und Fever konnte nicht die kleinste Emotion von ihm erspüren.

Als die zweite Nachtzeit über sie hinein brach, ordnete sein Bruder eine Pause an. Fever hockte sich neben ihn, wurde aber ignoriert. „Sprich mit mir", forderte Fever leise wispernd.

‚Worüber?', fragte Bonewhite kühl.

‚Ich weiß nicht… über irgendetwas', meinte Fever und biss sich auf die Lippen. Sein eigener Ärger über die Bevormundung durch seinen Bruder war schon längst verflogen und er wünschte sich Frieden.

‚Wenn du nichts zur Mission zu sagen hast, ist diese Unterhaltung zwecklos', entgegnete Bonewhite und wendete sich leicht ab.

‚Bitte? Was soll das denn jetzt?' Fever riss erstaunt die Augen auf.

‚Du hast erklärt, du bist ein Mitglied dieser Expedition wie jeder andere auch und willst nicht wie ein Schlüpfling behandelt werden. Das beinhaltet auch, dass wir keine Privatgespräche führen, solang wir unterwegs sind.' Bonewhite fauchte leise.

‚Was bist du doch für ein nachtragender Dickkopf! Heißt das etwa, wir werden uns erst wieder unterhalten, wenn wir zurück auf dem Hive sind?'

‚Das werden wir dann sehen', entgegnete Bonewhite und ging hinüber zu dem Lanteaner, der nach mehreren Betäubungen jedwede Äußerung eingestellt hatte – sehr zur Freude der Wraith.

Fever lief es eiskalt den Rücken hinunter. So hatte sein Bruder schon einmal reagiert und damals… _Nein, bitte nicht! Das darf nicht sein!_

‚Was ist?', fragte Ease still, dem nicht entgangen war, dass die Brüder nicht gerade eine entspannte Unterhaltung geführt hatten.

‚Ich… weiß es nicht', antwortete Fever, während der Blade sich zu ihm hockte. ‚Er ist…'

‚Wütend?'

‚Nein, nicht einmal das… eher… gar nicht da.' Fever biss sich weiter auf den Lippen herum und ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten.

‚Aha. Willkommen in meiner Welt', entgegnete Ease leichtfertig, fügte dann jedoch hinzu: ‚Dein Bruder gibt selten etwas von sich preis. Auf dem Hive schon eher, aber während einer Mission entspannt er sich nie. Das ist die professionelle Seite deines Bruders, komm damit klar oder bleib demnächst zu Haus.'

Fever rümpfte die Nase. ‚Lass das. Jetzt bin ich hier und ich werde das auch durchziehen. Ihr müsst mich nicht in Watte packen, verstanden?'

‚Nun, dann bleibt dir nur zu akzeptieren, wie er sich jetzt verhält. Wenn wir zurück sind, wird er schon wieder _normal_ werden.' Ease wollte schon aufstehen, aber Fever hielt ihn zurück und meinte zögerlich: ‚… da bin ich mir nicht so sicher…'

Der Blade riss die Augen auf und schaute kurz zu Bonewhite hinüber, der sich zusammen mit Guide leise mit dem Lanteaner unterhielt. ‚Was meinte er denn genau?'

‚Dass…', Fever schluckte, ‚wir zu Haus sehen werden, was ist.'

Ease bleckte die Zähne. ‚Das klingt nicht gut… andererseits, was hast du denn erwartet?' Als Fever ihn nur verständnislos anschaute, meinte er: ‚In den letzten Tagen bist du angeschossen worden, fast gestorben, ihr habt… du hast ihm die kalte Schulter gezeigt, rumgetobt, dann war plötzlich alles wieder gut und als nächstes marschierst du allein im Feindgebiet herum und wirfst ihm - uns allen – vor, dich zu bevormunden. Ehrlich, wäre ich an der Stelle deines Bruders, ich hätte auch erst einmal genug. Lass ihm Zeit. Ich kenne niemanden, der so viel Geduld aufbringt wie er. Aber er braucht auch mal eine Auszeit. In ein paar Tagen sieht alles schon wieder ganz anders aus.'

Fever hoffte das inständig. So, wie es Ease ausgedrückt hatte, klang es fürchterlich, aber es stimmte schon: dieses Wechselbad der Gefühle hätte wohl jeden mürbe gemacht. Dazu noch die Verantwortung für alle auf dieser Mission, der ständig jammernde Lanteaner, ihr Auftrag… plötzlich fühlte sich der Cleverman sehr klein und unbedeutend. _Ich bin nichts weiter als eine egozentrische Nervensäge…_

Kurz bevor die erste Sonne wieder am Horizont erschien, betäubten sie den Menschen wieder. ‚War das jetzt nötig?', fragte er Guide.

‚Ja. Wenn der Mensch bewusstlos ist, verbraucht er weniger seiner Lebenskraft. Wir hatten die Nahrung für ihn zurückgelassen, aber was ihm jetzt viel mehr zu schaffen macht ist das fehlende Wasser. Er kann seinen Stoffwechsel nicht umstellen wie wir, er braucht in dieser Hitze sogar noch mehr Flüssigkeit', erklärte sein Mentor, ‚wenn wir an unserem Ziel angekommen sind, muss er zunächst viel trinken. Wir haben unser Vorgehen gemeinsam besprochen.'

Einige Stunden später beobachteten die Wraith aus der Deckung einer Düne heraus, wie ihr Gefangener auf die Forschungseinrichtung seines Volkes zutaumelte. Sofort kamen andere Menschen herbei, ihr Gefangener deutete in die Richtung des Sternenrings und ließ sich zu Boden fallen. Einige Lanteaner liefen daraufhin zu einem der kleinen Sternenringschiffe, an die sowohl Fever wie auch Ease und Guide unangenehme Erinnerungen hatten, und das Gefährt hob ab. Die wenigen Zurückgebliebenen mühten sich ab, ihren Gefangenen in den Schatten des einstöckigen Gebäudes zu bekommen.

„Feuer frei!", befahl Bonewhite und die Blades und Drohnen begannen ihre Stunner abzufeuern. Sekunden später lagen alle Menschen bis auf ‚ihren' betäubt am Boden.

Die Wraith rannten hinunter zu dem Gebäude, dessen Tore weit geöffnet waren. Eilig sammelten sie die Betäubten ein und brachten sie hinein. Ihr Gefangener war bereits hineingestürzt und trank gierig aus der nächstbesten Wasserleitung. Fever verfolgte, wie die anderen Menschen in einer der Unterkünfte eingeschlossen wurden, dann suchte er mit Guide nach den Laboren.

„… ich habe dir gesagt, dass du langsam trinken sollst. Jetzt beschwer dich nicht, dass dir alles wieder hochgekommen ist!", fauchte Ease und zerrte den Lanteaner am Ellenbogen in das Zentrallabor, das die Clevermen für am Aussichtsreichsten hielten. Zu Guide meinte er: „Kommt ihr allein mit dem zurecht? Ich würde lieber den anderen beistehen, wenn die Wachen zurückkehren."

„Ja, ja, schon gut", winkte Guide ab und der Blade nickte Fever nur noch einmal zu, bevor er zurück in den Gang lief.

„Es bleibt dabei: niemandem wird etwas geschehen, ja? Nur betäuben und Sie kopieren das, was sie benötigen?", fragte der verschwitze Gefangene und wischte sich über den Mund.

„Das war unsere Abmachung", bestätigte Guide nickend, woraufhin der Lanteaner die Konsolen für die beiden Wraith aktivierte.

„Und wenn hier das ist, was Sie gesucht haben, lassen Sie mich frei?"

„Das war ebenfalls Teil unserer Abmachung", brummte Guide und machte sich an die Arbeit.

Auch Fever arbeitete still, als sie plötzlich aufgeregte Rufe und Schüsse vernahmen. Er biss sich auf die Lippen und verdrängte den Gedanken daran, was alles nur wenige Dutzend Meter von ihnen entfernt geschehen könnte. _Und wenn Bonewhite jetzt angeschossen wird?_, raste es ihm trotzdem durch den Kopf und er schaute von Zeit zu Zeit besorgt auf.

Der Lanteaner hatte sich mit einer Flasche Wasser auf einem der Sessel niedergelassen und starrte beständig zur Tür.

Der Lärm verebbte und kurze Zeit darauf kam Ease in den Raum, der fragte: „Braucht ihr den Menschen gerade?"

„Nein, nimm ihn mit…", murmelte Guide.

Der Blade zog den protestierenden Gefangenen hinter sich her. Guide schaute auf und schüttelte den Kopf. „Was hast du gefunden?"

„Nichts zu den Keimen bisher. Aber hier wurde anscheinend der Computervirus programmiert, der die Ausfälle auf unserem Hive verursacht hatte", antwortete Fever.

„Ja… hier sind unglaublich viele Daten zu unserer Technologie gespeichert. Ich möchte wissen, woher sie diese haben…" Guide runzelte die Stirn. „So viel können sie nicht einmal dann über uns erfahren haben, selbst wenn ihnen ein ganzer Hive in die Hände gefallen wäre!"

Fever dachte an ihren Gefangenen. „Ein Verräter…", nuschelte er leise. Als Guide ihn fragend anschaute, sagte er: „Wenn die Lanteaner so viel über uns wissen, muss ihnen jemand diese Informationen gegeben haben. Ein Verräter, der vielleicht eigentlich… nun, wie dieser Mensch, der uns eben geholfen hat. Er denkt, er schützt die anderen seines Volkes, indem er uns geholfen hat, hier hineinzukommen. Warum sollte nicht auch eine Königin denken…"

„… sie könnte ihren Hive retten, indem sie die anderen verrät?", vollendete sein Mentor den Gedanken. „Nein, so etwas würden nicht einmal Dreamer oder Stormeye tun."

„Aber was ist, wenn eine der Königinnen plötzlich wüsste, wie man sich gegen die Ausfälle und die Keime wehrt? Würde sie nicht automatisch im Ansehen steigen?", fragte Fever nach.

„Ja… ein doppeltes Spiel. Mit den Lanteanern ein Abkommen schließen, diese beseitigen einige der Hives und vielleicht sogar Coldamber… entschuldige, _Queen Death_, für sie und schon ist sie die Primary…" Guide seufzte. „Mein Junge, da sind wir ja in etwas hinein geraten…"

A/N: Ihr habt doch nicht ernsthaft angenommen, die Schönwetterfront bei den Brüdern würde länger anhalten? Oh nein… nicht bei den beiden! *fg*


	20. Chapter 20

**Kapitel 20**

Je länger sie in der Datenbank nachforschten, desto mehr verdichteten sich die Hinweise, dass die Lanteaner einen Informanten in den Reihen der Wraith besaßen. Fever brannten Augen und Nase von der Trockenheit als sie endlich beschlossen, wenigstens Bonewhite einzuweihen in ihre vorläufigen Erkenntnisse. Während Guide den Blade informierte hielt Fever den Blick gesenkt. Er wollte nicht sehen, wie sein Bruder vielleicht durch ihn hindurch sah, ihn ignorierte oder schlimmer, wütend auf ihn war. Nein, ignoriert werden war schlimmer als alles andere. Seit Jünglingstagen hatte er sich nicht mehr so elend gefühlt. Als Bonewhite sich noch nicht um ihn gekümmert hatte und er allein dastand, mit Digger als übermächtigen Gegner.

„Wir werden so viel wie möglich herunterladen, aber wir haben nur noch bedingten Speicherplatz. Alles werden wir nicht retten können, aber wir können auch nicht hier bleiben und sämtliche Informationen auswerten", meinte Guide, „Es könnten wichtige Hinweise auf die Informanten verloren gehen, wenn wir diese Datenbank vernichten. Und das müssen wir, zwangsläufig."

„Gibt es keine Möglichkeit die Daten anderweitig zu speichern?", fragte Bonewhite und Fever spürte, wie die Blicke seines Bruders auf ihm ruhten.

Als Fever nicht antwortete, sagte Guide: „Wir haben bereits überlegt, ob wir einige der Informationen über die Leuchtbomben löschen sollten. Andererseits sind diese auch wertvoll und wir konnten uns nicht einigen."

„Wir könnten auch die Speicherkristalle der Lanteaner selbst mitnehmen und zu Haus überspielen", meinte Fever mit dünner Stimme. „Aber dann müssten wir einen Lanteaner mitnehmen, der die Kristalle für uns aktiviert." Er hielt den Blick immer noch gesenkt und biss sich auf die Lippen.

„Klingt machbar. Sobald Feather fertig ist unserem Gefangenen Flugstunden zu erteilen werden wir abreisen", sagte Bonewhite und verließ das Labor.

Guide seufzte. „Was habt ihr jetzt schon wieder?"

„Nichts", log Fever und öffnete eine der Abdeckungen der Konsole, um die Speicherkristalle zu entnehmen.

Guide schürzte die Lippen, ging aber nicht weiter auf das Thema ein. Eine Stunde später hatten sie alle Kristalle entnommen und verstaut, die restlichen Datensätze vorsichtshalber zusätzlich gelöscht und waren abreisebereit. Ease und Feather platzierten mehrere Sprengsätze, dann öffneten sie die Tür zu dem Quartier, in dem sie die Forscher und Wachen der Einrichtung eingesperrt hatten.

„Sie werden sich jetzt so viele Vorräte nehmen wie Sie benötigen, um bis zum Sternenring zu gelangen", meinte Bonewhite zu den Lanteanern. „Wir werden Ihr Schiff mitnehmen – sobald wir starten, haben Sie noch fünf Minuten zur Räumung des Gebäudes. Danach wird es eine Explosion geben und diese Einrichtung vernichtet."

„Warum tun Sie das?", fragte eines der Weibchen, die offensichtlich die Leiterin der Einrichtung war, „Sie könnten uns auch einfach töten, warum lassen Sie uns entkommen?"

Keiner der Wraith antwortete darauf. Sie bestiegen das kleine Sternenringschiff, in dem bereits Feather und ihr Gefangener im Cockpit saßen. „Danke", sagte der Lanteaner und startete das kleine Schiff. Einige sehr holprige Flugminuten später hatten sie den Sternenring erreicht und wählten ihr nächstes Ziel an. Fever wusste, dass Guide den Steuerkristall des planetaren Anwahlgerätes bereits direkt nach ihrer Ankunft entfernt und in seinem Mantel verborgen hatte. Wenn nicht ein anderes Sternenringschiff in der nächsten Zeit diesen Planeten aufsuchte, würden die Lanteaner einen grausamen Tod sterben. Mitleid hatte keiner der Wraith. Sie befanden sich im Krieg und ihr Gegner war bereit, ihre ganze Art auszurotten.

Unwillkürlich musste Fever daran denken, wie sie das erste Mal ausgesetzt worden waren. Kurz vor Erreichen des Alters für die Nahrungsumstellung wurden die Jünglinge der Wraith für fünf Tag- und Nachtzeiten auf einem unbewohnten Planeten ausgesetzt – ohne Wasser, ohne Früchte, von denen sie sich zu dieser Zeit noch ausschließlich ernährten. Sie sollten Hunger und Durst verspüren und hassen lernen, aber Fever und Bonewhite kannten diese Gefühle schon ausgiebig. Digger hatte sie sie gelehrt – zur Strafe für kleinere Vergehen, größere Ungeschicklichkeiten, ihrer bloßen Existenz. Nachdem sie von einem Dart inmitten einer öden Savannengegend abgesetzt worden waren, hatte sich Fever auf den Boden gehockt und ins Leere gestarrt. Bonewhite hingegen hatte die Umgebung erforschen wollen, blieb dann aber bei seinem Bruder, der sich keinen Zoll bewegte, bis sie wieder eingesammelt wurden. Im gleichen Sternenjahr verschwanden mehrere ausgesetzte Jünglinge, die sich auf den Weg gemacht hatten, den Sternenring des Planeten zu suchen und von wilden Tieren angegriffen worden waren. Lange Zeit hatte Fever geglaubt, sein Bruder hätte sich wohl lieber mit den Raubtieren angelegt statt ihm bei seiner Agonie zuzuschauen.

_Ich muss mich zusammenreißen_, dachte er und hob endlich den Kopf. Wenn es das gewesen sein sollte, würde er damit zurechtkommen müssen. Er war Fever, ein Cleverman, der sich einen hohen Platz in der Hierarchie seiner Kaste erkämpft hatte, weil er begabt war. Das hatte er ganz allein vollbracht – wenn man einmal von Guides gelegentlicher Hilfestellung absah. Bonewhite hatte in dieser Hinsicht nie etwas für ihn getan oder tun können. Und den Rest würde er auch noch meistern. Er hatte Ease zum Freund, Guide war sein Mentor und ebenfalls ein Freund, nein, er würde sich nicht unterkriegen lassen!

Als sie das Wurmloch durchquert und aus dem Ereignishorizont wieder austraten, erschütterte ein heftiger Ruck das kleine Schiff. Die Trägheitsdämpfer versagten und sie wurden wild hin und her geworfen, bis ihr Gefährt unsanft auf dem Boden aufsetzte. Fever rieb sich den angeschlagenen Schädel und betrachtete fasziniert das Blut, das an seinen Händen klebte. Auch die anderen Wraith hatten bei ihrem Absturz verschiedene Blessuren davon getragen.

„Das hättest du sehen müssen, Mensch!", fauchte Feather den Lanteaner an und hatte die Rechte bereits drohend erhoben, doch Ease hielt ihn zurück: „Das reicht, er ist kein Pilot. Außerdem hat niemand damit rechnen können, dass direkt vor dem Sternenring eine Säule steht."

Guide brummte und kugelte seine Schulter wieder ein, die Drohnen öffneten die Heckklappe und Fever konnte sehen, was sie gerammt hatten: einen Obelisken, keine fünfzehn Schritte vom Sternenring entfernt. Der Zusammenprall hatte ihn in der Mitte auseinander brechen lassen. Der Cleverman stolperte aus dem kleinen Schiff und schaute sich um. Sie waren inmitten eines Ruinenfeldes abgestürzt, umgeben vom dichten Urwald.

„Ich schwöre, diese Mission ist verflucht!", knurrte Feather, „warum sonst übersteht kein Fluggerät mehr als eine Passage durch die Ringe…"

„Ist das auch der richtige Planet?", fragte Bonewhite tonlos.

„Das war die Adresse, die auf dem Kristall gespeichert war", antwortete Guide und überprüfte noch einmal alles auf seinem Datenpad.

„Sieht nicht so aus, als ob hier in letzter Zeit viel los gewesen wäre", sagte der Mensch und ließ den Blick über die verwitterten Ruinen schweifen.

Fever überlegte kurz, dann schaute er sich das Sternenringschiff genauer an. Die Hülle wies einige Schäden auf, auch die gelegentlichen Funken, die im Cockpit sprühend aufflogen, waren nicht sonderlich beruhigend. Schweigend machte er sich daran, wenigstens einen Überblick über die Schäden zu gewinnen, während die anderen diskutierten, ob sie sich vielleicht verwählt hatten und was nun zu tun sein.

‚Bekommst du es wieder hin?', hörte er irgendwann die Stimme seines Bruders im Kopf.

‚Kann ich noch nicht sagen', entgegnete er so gefasst wie möglich, ‚die Schäden sind gravierend.'

‚Könnte der Lanteaner dir helfen? Er ist doch so etwas wie ein Wartungstechniker' Bonewhite war neben ihn getreten und beobachtete Fever mit schräg gelegtem Kopf.

‚Kann sein', antwortete der Cleverman knapp. Auch wenn ihm tausend Fragen auf der Zunge brannten, er würde sie nicht stellen. Weder, ob sie auf dem richtigen Planeten waren, was sie nun tun würden, wo Ease und seine Drohne abgeblieben waren oder gar, ob sein Bruder jetzt endgültig von ihm genug hatte. Er hatte zu tun, was jeder Cleverman in ihrer Situation tun würde: versuchen, ihre Lage irgendwie zu verbessern. Gleich, wie entsetzlich laut sein Herz schlug oder wie verzweifelt er sich wünschte, Frieden zu schließen. Er biss sich auf die Lippen und wollte sich umdrehen, um an einem anderen Kristallfach zu arbeiten, stieß jedoch gegen Bonewhite, der ihn ausdruckslos anschaute.

Fever holte tief Luft und setzte zum Sprechen an, als sie ein Rascheln hörten und Ease aus dem dichten Blätterwerk hervortrat. „Zwei Meilen von hier habe ich Abdrücke von Schuhen gefunden", meldete der Blade.

Bonewhite trat aus dem Schiff und Fever rauschte das Blut in den Ohren. _Wahrscheinlich hätte ich nur etwas Dummes gesagt_, dachte er und versuchte, sich über die Unterbrechung zu freuen, was ihm allerdings nicht gelang. Still arbeitete er weiter, bis Guide zu ihm kam. „Pack deine Sachen zusammen, wir werden die Fußspur verfolgen. Vielleicht sind die Ruinen nur Tarnung und die Lanteaner haben trotzdem ein Labor hier."

Fever nickte und verstaute seine Ausrüstung, die er selbst trug. Eases Drohne wollte sie ihm zwar abnehmen, aber er schüttelte nur den Kopf. Wenn sie angegriffen würden, würde er als Cleverman nicht kämpfen können, aber die Drohne wäre dann wenigstens nicht behindert. Die Tasche wurde immer schwerer, je tiefer sie in den Dschungel vordrangen, aber er beklagte sich nicht. Im Gegensatz zu dem Menschen, der hinter ihm lief und von verschiedenen Früchten am Wegesrand kostete. An jeder hatte er etwas auszusetzen: zu süß, zu matschig, zu bitter, zu… „Mund halten!", fauchte Fever nach einiger Zeit und stellte sich dem Lanteaner in den Weg. „Das hier ist kein Vergnügungsausflug, falls Ihnen das noch nicht aufgefallen sein sollte!"

Der Mensch schaute sich verunsichert um. Bisher hatte Fever noch kein Wort mit ihm gewechselt. Selbst als sie für einige Stunden allein waren, hatte der Cleverman nicht mit ihm gesprochen sondern nur Riese angewiesen, ihm den Mund zuzuhalten. „Sie sind ein Gefangener und nur deshalb noch kein Futter, weil wir bisher keinen Ersatz für Sie gefunden haben. Sobald ich einen Weg gefunden habe diese verfluchte Gensperre zu umgehen, werde ich Ihnen persönlich die Kehle durchschneiden, verstanden?"

„Aber Ihr Kommandant hat doch gesagt…", stammelte der Lanteaner, doch Fever unterbrach ihn fauchend: „Nicht alle von uns besitzen so viel Geduld – meine jedenfalls ist erschöpft!"

Wütend drehte Fever sich um und stapfte weiter. Außer einer Drohne hatte nur Guide diese Szene mitbekommen und runzelte besorgt die Stirn.

A/N: So, ab heute wird es wieder weniger Updates geben, die Arbeit ruft, da habe ich kaum Zeit zum Schreiben, leider…


	21. Chapter 21

**Kapitel 21**

Guide trat zu dem Lanteaner und sagte so leise, dass nur der es mitbekam: „Entschuldigen Sie ihn, er ist etwas gereizt."

„Ja, das habe ich bemerkt. Überhaupt sind Sie alle… leicht reizbar", stellte der Mensch fest und lief neben Guide weiter.

„Wir haben eine Reihe von Unannehmlichkeiten hinter uns." Guide rümpfte die Nase. Eine der Unannehmlichkeiten lief derzeit direkt neben ihm.

„Sagen Sie mir warum Sie das tun? In die ganzen Labore einbrechen, meine ich."

Guide musste schmunzeln angesichts der Wissbegier des Menschen. „Das ist eine lange Geschichte. Zum Einen sind wir eine sehr neugierige Spezies, zum Anderen wurde unser Schiff… Wir suchen nach einer Lösung für ein medizinisches Problem, das anscheinend von ihrem Volk verursacht wurde."

„Oh", sagte der Mensch und griff beiläufig nach einer Frucht, die Guide ihm aus der Hand schlug. „Was…?"

„Das ist kein Obst, sondern ein Tier, sehen Sie genau hin", antwortete Guide und wies zu Boden, wo die vermeintliche Frucht gerade acht Beine ausfuhr und klickend und schnatternd im Gebüsch verschwand.

„Mit Obst scheinen Sie sich ja wirklich sehr gut auszukennen…"

„Wir ernähren unsere Jüngsten damit", Guide runzelte die Stirn, „wir nähren uns nicht vom Schlupf an von Menschen. Aber woher sollen Sie das schon wissen, für Ihr Volk sind wir… böse? Ist das das Wort, das Sie verwenden?"

„Böse, ja, das fiel schon", antwortete der Lanteaner, „es liegt wohl daran, dass Sie sich dann später… warum ernähren Sie sich eigentlich von Menschen? Wenn das nicht wäre, könnten unsere Völker sicherlich Verbündete sein. Oder zumindest nicht im Krieg."

„Wir sind so. Die Sterne haben uns so geschaffen. Warum verzehrt ihr Volk tote Tiere?"

„Weil… es gibt auch welche, die essen keine, aber das sind wenige." Der Mensch zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Wir können uns das aussuchen, aber so, wie Sie es beschreiben, scheinen Sie keine andere Wahl zu haben, oder?"

„Nein. Irgendwann kommt der Punkt in unserem Leben, an dem wir einen Hunger verspüren, den wir anders nicht mehr stillen können. Und Sie dürfen nicht vergessen, dass wir bereits eine hoch entwickelte Kultur waren, als die Menschen dieser Galaxie noch keine Sprache kannten", meinte Guide, „wenn Sie auf eine Nahrungsquelle angewiesen wären die plötzlich mit Ihnen spricht, würden Sie dann lieber verhungern oder diese Tatsache so weit wie möglich verdrängen?"

Der Mensch schwieg betreten. Nach einer Weile gab er zu: „Ich weiß es nicht. Ich bin froh, dass ich mir aussuchen kann, was ich esse und was nicht."

_Was ungefähr gleichbedeutend damit ist, dass du dir alles in den Wanst stopfst dessen du habhaft werden kannst_, dachte Guide, sagte jedoch nichts sondern nickte nur. Die feuchte Hitze des Urwaldes schien dem Menschen weniger auszumachen als die Wüste zuvor, obwohl er öfter inne hielt und nach Luft schnappte. Guide schürzte die Lippen und zog aus seinem Mantel einen Scanner hervor, um die Atmosphäre zu überprüfen. Aus Erfahrung wusste er, dass Menschen um die zwanzig Prozent Sauerstoff in ihrem Atemgemisch benötigten. Einen Wert, den auch die Wraith bevorzugten und auf ihren Schiffen erzeugten, obwohl sie mit weit weniger zurecht kamen. „Hm."

„Was meinen Sie?", fragte der Mensch kurzatmig und schaute mit auf den Scanner.

„Ich frage mich….", brummte Guide und begann, den Menschen selbst zu scannen. „Es geht Ihnen nicht gut."

„Was Sie nicht sagen", entgegnete der Lanteaner und grinste humorlos. Sein Körper war von Schweiß bedeckt, sein Gesicht gerötet und er taumelte mehr als dass er ging.

‚Bonewhite, wir haben ein Problem', rief Guide still.

Die Gruppe hielt an und der Blade kam zu ihnen. ‚Was gibt es?'

‚Unser Gefangener hat ernsthafte gesundheitliche Schwierigkeiten.' Guide brummte besorgt.

‚Was fehlt ihm denn jetzt? Er hat zu Trinken, frisst von allem am Wegrand, was kann er noch wollen?', entgegnete Bonewhite leicht gereizt.

‚Ich fürchte, unsere kleine Rundreise strapaziert ihn zu sehr. Wahrscheinlich hat er sich in seinem ganzen Leben bisher nicht so viel bewegt wie in den letzten Tagen', meinte Guide und zeigte dem Blade die Scanneranzeigen. Das Herz des Menschen raste, seine Kerntemperatur war deutlich erhöht und die Atmung beschleunigt.

‚Wenn die Lanteaner ihr Labor auf einem Planeten errichtet haben, den sie nicht mit ihren Sternenringschiffen aufsuchen können, dann wird dieses nicht weit vom Portal entfernt sein. Er kann sich ausruhen sobald wir dort sind', schloss Bonewhite die Debatte und ging zurück an die Spitze ihrer Gruppe, ohne Fever auch nur einen Blick zuzuwerfen. Fever selbst hatte nur auf den Boden gestarrt, als sein Bruder ihn passierte.

Ihre Gruppe setzte sich wieder in Bewegung und Guide steckte den Scanner in den Mantel. Ease und Bonewhite waren gute Spurenleser, aber selbst Guide konnte die Schuhabdrucke auf dem matschigen Pfad ausmachen, dem sie folgten. Der Blade hatte höchstwahrscheinlich Recht, je weiter sie sich vom Sternenring entfernten, desto deutlicher war zu erkennen, dass sich auf diesem Planeten Menschen aufhielten, die höher entwickelt waren als die einfachen Herden, die sich die Wraith hielten. „Sie müssen noch etwas durchhalten", meinte er zu dem Lanteaner, „es ist sicher nicht mehr weit."

Der Mensch seufzte und nickte. Der Schweiß rann ihm in Strömen über das Gesicht, während er sich bemühte, dem schmalen Pfad zu folgen, auf dem sie durch den Urwald liefen. Vögel zwitscherten über ihnen in den dichten Baumkronen, Insekten schwirrten brummend und summend durch die Luft, gelegentlich sahen sie kleine Pelztiere im Astwerk davonhuschen. Sie waren bereits zwei Stunden unterwegs, als immer lauter werdendes Gequake ihnen bedeutete, dass sie sich einem stehenden Gewässer näherten. Auch nahm der modrige Geruch deutlich zu und Guide rümpfte die Nase.

Abrupt endete das dichte Unterholz und sie standen am Ufer eines weitestgehend von Seerosen, Schilf und Schlingpflanzen zugewachsenen Weihers. Der enge Fußweg führte um den Teich herum, dessen Oberfläche einige Schritt unter ihnen lag. Frösche in allen Regenbogenfarben saßen auf den Blättern der Wasserpflanzen und quakten in ohrenbetäubender Lautstärke.

Im Nachhinein fragte Guide sich oft, ob er nicht hätte ahnen müssen, was nun geschehen sollte. Und ob er etwas dagegen hätte unternehmen können, aber er fand nie eine befriedigende Antwort. Der Pfad war so schmal, dass sie nur noch hintereinander laufen konnten, zudem rutschig und der Lanteaner erschöpft und unkonzentriert. Es kam, wie es kommen musste: der Mensch rutschte ab und landete platschend im Teich, wo er prustend strampelte und um sich schlug. Wenigstens stoppte daraufhin vorübergehend die Kakophonie der Teichbewohner. „Hilfe! Ich kann nicht schwimmen!", rief der Mensch und ging trotz seiner Strampelei immer wieder unter, während er sich vom Ufer entfernte.

Die Wraith standen nebeneinander auf dem Pfad am Ufer und beobachteten das Geschehen unter sich. „Braucht ihr den wirklich?", fragte Bonewhite tonlos die Clevermen. Fever zog den Kopf zwischen den Schultern ein und starrte mit zusammengepressten Lippen auf den Teich, nur Guide antwortete: „Ja. Er ist immer noch von Nutzen."

Bonewhite schaute zu Ease, doch der lächelte nur entschuldigend und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich habe nie Schwimmen gelernt", sagte er und Bonewhites Blick fiel auf Feather, der abwehrte: „Ich bin Pilot! Das gehörte nicht zu unserer Ausbildung!" Auch die Drohnen zuckten nur mit den Schultern.

Mit vorgeschobenem Unterkiefer zog Bonewhite seinen Mantel aus, reichte ihn seiner riesigen Drohne und brummelte etwas, das sich wie „Das kann doch wohl alles nicht wahr sein" anhörte, bevor er kopfüber in den modrigen Tümpel sprang.

Fasziniert beobachtete Guide, wie der Blade mit wenigen kräftigen Schwimmzügen den strampelnden Menschen erreichte, aus den Schlingpflanzen befreite, in denen der sich verheddert hatte und ihn an das überhängende Ufer zog. Eases Drohne griff nach dem Arm des Menschen und hievte ihn an Land. Als Guide Bonewhite ins Gesicht schaute, sah er zum ersten Mal den Blick, den der Blade ihm noch Jahrtausende später zuwerfen sollte, wenn auch nur das Gespräch auf Wasser kam. _Wunderbar, jetzt wird er mich vor jeder Mission nicht mehr nur nach dem Wetter fragen sondern auch, ob mit Tümpeln zu rechnen ist…_

Wütend ließ Bonewhite sich von Ease aufs Trockene ziehen und schüttelte seinen Stellvertreter ab, sobald er wieder auf den Füßen stand. Er streifte Algen und andere Pflanzenreste ab, schüttelte kurz heftig den Kopf, um das meiste Wasser aus dem Haar zu bekommen. Dann griff nach seinem Mantel, den er jedoch nicht überzog, sondern in der Hand behielt. „Weiter jetzt", knurrte er und stapfte hinter seiner Drohne den Pfad entlang.

Der Mensch musste von Eases Drohne untergefasst werden, was auf dem schmalen Weg kaum zu bewerkstelligen war. „Ich sollte mich bei ihm bedanken", sagte er matt, doch Guide, der vor ihm ging, entgegnete: „Sprechen Sie ihn lieber nicht darauf an. Gegen seine Laune ist die seines Bruders noch geradezu euphorisch."

Wenn der Mensch noch etwas gesagt hatte, so ging es im wiederauflebenden Lärm der Teichbewohner unter. Allmählich setzte die Dämmerung ein, während sie schweigend weiterliefen. Dann stoppten sie und Bonewhite wies sie an, den Pfad zu verlassen und sich im Dickicht zu verstecken.

‚Eine Patrouille kommt auf uns zu. Sieh zu, dass der Lanteaner den Mund hält!', hörte er Bonewhites Stimme im Kopf und Guide blickte zu dem Menschen hinüber. „Verhalten Sie sich still und keinem wird etwas geschehen", wisperte er.

Zwei Lanteaner liefen an ihrer Position vorüber und unterhielten sich leise. Offenbar erwarteten sie in den nächsten Tagen eine Lieferung von Ausrüstungsgegenständen. Das sollte es für die Wraith etwas einfacher gestalten…

A/N: Da ist er, der gewünschte stinkende Tümpel! Ihr seid so was von gemein den Grünlingen gegenüber, ehrlich! Arme kleine Wraith, immer wollen sie euch nass sehen… *schnöff*


	22. Chapter 22

**Kapitel 22**

„Cervus Albus! Hast du es mit deiner Faulheit also doch geschafft, dich noch weiter degradieren zu lassen!", tönte es aus einem Lautsprecher neben der Tür zum geheimen Forschungslabor der Lanteaner, „Vom Systemanalytiker bis zum Botenjungen ist ein beachtlicher Schritt abwärts!"

„Oktavius Uvidus… es gibt hunderttausend bewohnbare Planeten in dieser Galaxie und ich treffe ausgerechnet auf dich, warum?", entgegnete der Lanteaner grummelnd. „Was ist jetzt? Macht ihr die Tür auf und helft mir, eure Lieferung zu bergen?"

Blechernes Gelächter erschall, dann wieder die Stimme des Sprechers von zuvor: „Wie kann man auch so dumm sein, hier mit einer Portalfähre aufzutauchen! Stand nicht auf deinem Lieferschein, dass das Portal blockiert ist? Oder hast du etwa auch noch das Lesen verlernt?"

„Zu deiner Information, es stand nicht auf dem Lieferschein, da es anscheinend auch niemand bei der Anforderung erwähnt hatte! Und jetzt tritt mir endlich von Angesicht zu Angesicht gegenüber, ich hätte da noch so Einiges, das ich dir lieber direkt sagen würde!", fauchte der Mensch ungehalten.

„Ist ja schon gut…", erklang es aus dem Lautsprecher, dann öffnete sich die Tür und ein arrogant wirkender Lanteaner trat aus dem Eingang. „Uuuuuh… du riechst, als wärest du in den Tümpel gefallen…"

„Bin ich auch", meinte der Gefangene der Wraith.

„Und allein wieder herausgekommen? Beachtlich…"

„Ich hatte Hilfe", antwortete der Gefangene, als die Blades mit erhobenen Stunnern aus ihrer Deckung traten und sowohl den Arroganten wie auch die anderen Lanteaner bedrohten, die sich im Vorraum aufhielten.

Eilig huschten die Wraith ins Innere des Labors und trieben die Menschen zusammen. Sechs Wissenschaftler waren hier, plus die beiden Wachen, die noch auf Patrouille waren. „Sperrt sie in eine der Unterkünfte und gebt ihnen Wasser und Nahrung", ordnete Bonewhite an, der nicht weniger Übelkeit erregend roch als ihr Gefangener. An diesen gerichtet fragte er: „Gibt es hier eine Möglichkeit sich zu säubern?"

Bevor Bonewhite und ihr Gefangener sich aufmachten etwas zu suchen, das der Lanteaner „Dusche" nannte, ließ Guide noch die Konsolen im Labor aktivieren. Diese Einrichtung war so klein, dass es nur eines gab, was zumindest bedeutete, dass sie auch nur hier fündig werden würden, sollten sie hier überhaupt richtig sein. Fever setzte sich an die Hauptkonsole und tippte auf der Tastatur herum, während Guide sich an einem anderen Arbeitsplatz zu schaffen machte. Nach einer Weile fragte er seinen Schützling: „Hast du bereits Zugang bekommen?"

„Nein", antwortete Fever kleinlaut und tippte weiter, „ich komme nicht um diese Zugriffssperre herum…"

„Hmhm", brummte Guide, dem es ähnlich erging. Schüsse von Stunnergewehren sagten ihnen, dass die Wachen zurückgekehrt und betäubt worden waren. Kurz darauf stand Bonewhite vor ihnen, nasser als er wahrscheinlich jemals zuvor in seinem Leben gewesen war, aber wenigstens ohne den morastigen Geruch des Tümpels an sich. „Status?", fragte er und zog den Mantel über sein triefnasses Hemd, das er gleich mitgeduscht hatte.

„Wir… dein Bruder arbeitet an dem Code, der uns von den inneren Datenbanken fernhält", antwortete Guide und wies mit dem Kopf auf Fever. Der saß mit zusammengepressten Lippen und eingezogenem Kopf an der Hauptkonsole, den Blick stur nach unten auf die Anzeigen gerichtet.

Bonewhite selbst machte keine Anstalten, zu Fever hinüber zu sehen, sondern wendete sich nur Guide zu: „Die Menschen sind einschließlich unserer _Begleitperson_ in einer der Unterkünfte untergebracht. Lasst sie euch bringen, wenn ihr sie benötigt." Dann stürmte er aus dem Raum, wobei Ease ihm ausweichen musste, der gerade um die Ecke kam.

Breit grinsend bemerkte der Blade die Pfützen, die sein Vorgesetzter auf dem glatten Boden hinterlassen hatte und meinte: „Das hättet ihr sehen sollen! Ich dachte wirklich, jetzt bringt er unseren kleinen Liebling endgültig um! Noch mehr Wasser war wohl wirklich nicht das, was Bonewhite erwartet hatte…"

Guide hatte den Blick nicht von Fever gewendet, der immer mehr in sich zusammen zu sinken schien. Auch Ease schaute skeptisch zu seinem Freund hinüber und runzelte kurz die Stirn. „Was ist mit euch?", fragte er und Guide antwortete: „Fever braucht ein wenig Zeit allein, um einen Code zu lösen. Die sollten wir ihm geben." Er bedeutete Ease, hinaus zu gehen und folgte ihm.

„Ob die jemals aufhören zu streiten?", fragte Ease, als sie außer Hörweite waren.

„Nein, wahrscheinlich nicht. Ich habe Fever selten so erlebt wie derzeit", antwortete Guide besorgt, „Seine Arbeit leidet darunter – dieser Code sollte für ihn eigentlich kein Problem darstellen, aber…"

„… aber er bemüht sich so sehr, seinem Bruder nicht noch weiter zur Last zu fallen, dass er nicht mehr er selbst ist", beendete Ease den Satz. „Auf dem Weg hierher habe ich versucht, mich mit ihm zu unterhalten, aber das war kaum möglich."

„Ja. Er ist zerstreut, verschüchtert, hält sich zurück", brummte Guide. „Ich… wir brauchen den Fever, der völlig unkontrolliert explodiert, ungewöhnliche Wege beschreitet und… kreativ ist. Nicht dieses Häufchen Elend."

Ease atmete tief durch, bevor er meinte: „Dafür ist Bonewhite umso aggressiver und noch eigenbrötlerischer als sonst. Er hat darauf bestanden, allein mit seiner Drohne draußen Wache zu halten."

„Ah ja", sagte Guide und schüttelte den Kopf. „Du sorgst dafür, dass Fever allein bleibt, ich gehe zu dem Sturkopf hinaus und sehe zu, was ich tun kann." Leise knurrend verließ der Cleverman die versteckte Einrichtung und suchte in der Umgebung nach seinem anderen Protegé, bis er ihn fand.

Schweigend starrte Bonewhite in die Dunkelheit, wie fast immer hoch aufgerichtet mit hinter dem Rücken verschränkten Händen. Die meisten Wraith liefen und standen etwas vorgebeugt, nicht so Bonewhite, der diese Haltung von seinem Idol Hornet übernommen hatte. Auch Guide bevorzugte es, aufgerichtet zu stehen. _Vielleicht ist das ja die Haltung, die uns letztendlich den Sieg bringen wird – oder aber die, die uns schnell den Kopf kostet_, dachte Guide, als er sich näherte. Er stellte sich neben den Blade und schaute sich um. Nur ein nächtlicher Dschungel, erfüllt von den Rufen verschiedener Tiere, dem Surren der Insekten und dem Rascheln der Blätter im leichten Wind.

Stumm standen sie einige Zeit nebeneinander, dann gab Guide auf. Es hatte keinen Sinn darauf zu warten, dass Bonewhite zuerst etwas sagte. „Wenn ihr so weitermacht, gefährdet ihr noch unsere Mission."

Bonewhite warf ihm einen undeutbaren Seitenblick zu und schwieg.

„Was immer ihr beiden auch miteinander wieder habt: vertragt euch!", fauchte Guide gereizt und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten.

„Das dürfte wohl kaum in Ihren Zuständigkeitsbereich fallen, _Sir_", entgegnete Bonewhite unterkühlt.

„Lass den Unsinn! Fever leidet und du kapselst dich noch mehr ab als sonst. Er kann sich nicht konzentrieren und du… du lässt deine Männer in der Luft hängen", knurrte Guide mit gebleckten Zähnen. Er hasste es, wenn der Blade ihn mit ‚Sir' ansprach.

„Ich habe meinen Männern klare Anweisungen gegeben, Sir", antwortete Bonewhite grollend, „Ihre Aufgabe hingegen ist es, die erforderlichen Daten zu gewinnen. Sollten Sie Ihren Untergebenen nicht dabei unterstützen?"

„Glaube mir, das tue ich gerade", fauchte Guide, „und wenn ich dich dazu zwingen muss, dich wieder mit deinem Bruder zu versöhnen!" Die Spitze einer Klinge stach ihn plötzlich in den Rücken und er erstarrte.

„Nein, Riese, lass gut sein", sagte Bonewhite überraschend sanft zu der hünenhaften Drohne, die den Schwertteil eines Stunnergewehres auf den Cleverman gerichtet hatte. „Er meint es nur gut."

Guide schluckte. „Du hast ihm das nicht befohlen?"

„Nein", antwortete Bonewhite, „Riese besitzt einen eigenen Willen."

„Das sollte nicht sein", meinte Guide und atmete erleichtert durch, als der Druck der Klinge in seinem Rücken nachließ. Jede Drohne besaß eine eigene Persönlichkeit, aber selten handelten sie eigenständig, außer es ging darum, sich zu nähren oder selbst zu verteidigen. Von sich aus jemand anderen zu verteidigen wies auf soziale Kompetenz hin, die den Kriegern nicht zu Eigen war. Misstrauisch beäugte Guide die Drohne und legte den Kopf schräg. „Ob ich wohl eine Gewebeprobe bei ihm entnehmen könnte?"

Die Drohne drehte den Kopf Bonewhite zu, der die Stirn runzelte und meinte: „Ich weiß es nicht. Frag ihn selbst."

Daraufhin wendete die riesige Drohne sich Guide zu und überflutete dessen Hirn mit Bildern und Gefühlen. Der Cleverman trat einen Schritt zurück und schnappte nach Luft. Es war schon einige Zeit her, dass er selbst Kontakt zu einer Drohne aufgenommen hatte, aber die mentale ‚Lautstärke', mit der Riese kommunizierte war enorm. Guide versuchte so einfach wie möglich zu erklären, was er wollte und stutzte. „Deine Drohne stellt Bedingungen?"

Ein Lächeln huschte über Bonewhites Gesicht. Ernst antwortete er: „Wenn er wieder fragt, ob er Ease betäuben darf, lautet die Antwort immer noch nein."

„Nein… er fordert etwas anderes… auch für Eases letzte Drohne", meinte Guide immer noch verblüfft.

Der Blade nickte. „Ich weiß." An seine Drohne gewendet sagte er: „Wenn wir hier fertig sind, vorher nicht."

Schweigend kratzte Guide mit seinem Dolch einige Hautproben vom Arm der Drohne, die er sofort im Labor untersuchen wollte. Er war bereits einige Meter gegangen, als er sich noch einmal umdrehte und zu Bonewhite sagte: „Ich schicke Fever zu dir. Sei einmal in deinem Leben nicht so stur wie sonst, ja?" _Ich habe schließlich auch noch anderes zu tun als Friedensstifter zu spielen_, dachte er und schürzte die Lippen, als Bonewhite sich nur stumm abwendete. _Dickschädel._

A/N: In den ersten Staffeln hatten die Stunnergewehre der Wraith eine Schwertklinge an einem Ende. Mit diesem ersticht Sheppard bereits im Pilotfilm die Wächterin, falls ihr euch erinnert. Erst in den letzten Staffeln ändert sich die Form der Gewehre.


	23. Chapter 23

**Kapitel 23**

Ease hielt auf dem Gang vor dem Labor Wache. Einige Ecken weiter standen Feather und Eases letzte Drohne vor der Unterkunft, in die sie die Menschen gesperrt hatten. Er hatte längst aufgehört, sich mit dem Piloten unterhalten zu wollen, Feather war deprimiert und wütend. Ohne Dart oder sonstiges Fluggerät fühlte er sich unnütz. Auch alle Versicherungen, dass sie das Sternenringschiff wieder reparieren könnten, munterten Feather nicht auf. Außerdem war Ease sich selbst nicht sicher, ob Fever und Guide das Schiff wieder flott bekämen. Er vermied es, direkten Kontakt zu Fever aufzunehmen, aber er konnte auch so die Gedankengänge seines Freundes erspüren.

Wenn Fever an einem Problem arbeitete war es normalerweise, als würden seine Gedanken und Ideen einem Stern gleich explodieren, in alle Richtungen davon stürmen und sich dann in einem Wirbel verdichten, um die Lösung einzukreisen. Aber nun war dem überhaupt nicht so. Fevers Gedanken wirkten mehr wie träge Wellen am Ufer eines windstillen Meeres: sie flossen vor, zogen sich aber auch wieder zurück. Weiter zurück, als sie zuvor gereicht hatten.

_Vielleicht hätte ich ihm nicht sagen sollen, dass er selbst daran Schuld ist, dass Bonewhite wütend auf ihn ist_, schoss es dem Blade durch den Kopf und sein Lächeln gefror. Aber das entsprach nun einmal der Wahrheit… sollten Freunde einander gegenüber nicht immer ehrlich sein? Andererseits war Fever höchst sensibel und die Wahrheit in diesem Fall sehr verletzend… _Nein, ich werde ihn nicht in Watte packen wie Guide und sein Bruder. Er hat Mist gebaut und muss nun damit zurecht kommen_.

Guides Rückkehr riss den Blade aus den Gedanken. ‚Hast du etwas erreicht?', fragte er den Cleverman, der schnaubend abwinkte und mit irgendetwas auf der Klinge seines Dolches in das Labor ging. Kurze Zeit später kam Fever heraus, der noch bedrückter als zuvor schon wirkte. Unschlüssig blieb er im Flur stehen, dann wendete er sich dem Ausgang der Einrichtung zu.

Fever nachts draußen allein auf einem fremden Planeten? Das konnte spannend werden… ‚Soll ich dich zu ihm bringen?', fragte Ease und biss sich auf die Zunge. _Von wegen, ich packe ihn nicht in Watte… ich bin genauso übervorsichtig wie die anderen!_

‚Nein, ich… werde ihn schon finden', antwortete Fever und selbst seine Gedanken waren leise und zaghaft.

‚Dessen bin ich mir ganz sicher', meinte Ease mit einem aufmunternden Lächeln. _Allerdings nur, weil Bonewhite eher die ganze Galaxie in Brand stecken würde bevor er zulässt, dass dir etwas geschieht_, fügte er für sich hinzu und atmete tief durch, als sich die Außentür hinter dem Cleverman schloss.

Eine Weile stand Ease in Gedanken versunken weiter still Wache vor dem Labor. Seine Drohne berichtete ihm, dass der Streit der Menschen in ihrer Unterkunft nachgelassen hatte. Ihr Gefangener hatte sich wahrlich keine Freunde durch seinen Verrat gemacht, egal wie oft er beteuerte, dass er zum Wohle der anderen gehandelt hatte. Ease fand es seltsam, mit Menschen zu verhandeln. Selbst mit Lanteanern, die den Wraith technologisch mindestens gleichwertig waren. Aber ihr Gefangener – wie nannte er sich noch gleich? – war nun wahrlich kein Prachtstück seiner Spezies, warum Guide und Bonewhite ihm solche Privilegien einräumten, ging Ease einfach nicht in den Kopf.

Er musste breit grinsen bei dem Gedanken an den Anblick, den sein Kommandant geboten hatte, als er ihn aus dem Tümpel gezogen hatte. Hemd und Hose nass an den Körper geklebt, aus den Stiefeln quoll das Wasser und über und über war er mit Algen und verfaulenden Pflanzenresten bedeckt gewesen. Dazu ein todbringender Blick, der auf Guide gerichtet war… Später dann, unter dem künstlichen Regenschauer, den ihr Gefangener ‚Dusche' genannt hatte, der gleiche Blick, wenn nicht sogar noch etwas intensiver. Als der Lanteaner ihm dann noch dieses künstlich stinkende Stück ‚Seife' reichte, hatte wohl nicht mehr viel gefehlt und sie hätten sich einen neuen menschlichen Begleiter suchen müssen. Ease hatte daneben gestanden und den Mantel seines Kommandanten gehalten, während Feather und die Drohnen allein die zurückkehrenden Wachen ausschalteten. _Wer weiß, ob Bonewhite sich beherrscht hätte, wenn ich nicht dabei gewesen wäre_, dachte Ease und biss sich grinsend auf die Lippen, um nicht laut loszulachen.

Eine Welle von Wut ging von Guide im Labor aus und Ease riss sich wieder zusammen. Was auch immer der alte Cleverman untersucht oder entdeckt hatte, es war seiner Laune nicht gerade förderlich. Wenige Minuten später wurde er gerufen: ‚Ease, bring mir den Leiter dieser Einrichtung.'

Der Blade machte sich eilig auf den Weg zu der Unterkunft der Gefangenen. Feather und die Drohne gingen mit gezückten Stunnern voraus, Ease als letzter in den Raum. Wie immer lächelnd fragte er: „Wer von Ihnen trägt hier die Verantwortung?"

Es verwunderte ihn nicht, dass der Arrogante, mit dem ihr Gefangener sich von Beginn an gestritten hatte, vortrat und sagte: „Oktavius Uvidus, Meister der Hohen Wissenschaften. Was wollen Sie von mir?"

„Dass Sie mich begleiten", antwortete Ease höflich und bedeutete dem Lanteaner, ihm zu folgen.

Auf dem Weg zum Labor fragte der Mensch: „Was beabsichtigen Sie? Wer hat Ihnen überhaupt verraten, dass sich unsere Einrichtung hier befindet? Dieser Trottel von Cervus Albus ja wohl kaum!"

Ease antwortete nicht, sondern kündigte Guide nur an, dass sie ihn bald erreicht hätten. Der Cleverman empfing sie lächelnd im Labor. „Ah, Sie sind also der führende Wissenschaftler… ich dachte es mir schon." Er trat einen Schritt zur Seite und bedeutete dem Menschen, sich auf einen Hocker an der Hauptkonsole zu setzen, doch der lehnte ab. „Nun gut, wir können diese Unterhaltung auch im Stehen führen. Auch wenn mir aufgefallen ist, dass die Menschen lieber im Sitzen verhandeln."

„Es gibt nichts zu verhandeln", ereiferte sich der Lanteaner, „Sie sind hier mit einer List eingedrungen, haben uns bedroht, unsere Wachen betäubt, uns eingesperrt und ich verlange, dass wir sofort freigelassen werden!"

Guide und Ease warfen sich einen verschwörerischen Blick zu, doch beide lächelten stur weiter. Dieser Mensch war zu hochmütig, um Angst zu verspüren. Wenn er denn überhaupt den Ernst der Lage, in der er und seine Kollegen sich befanden, erfasste.

„Zu einer Verhandlung gehört, dass beide Parteien ihre Bedingungen vortragen, wie Sie es gerade schon getan haben. Nun sollten Sie sich unsere anhören…", entgegnete Guide höflich. „Wir benötigen einige Informationen, die wir hier zu finden hoffen. Als Leiter dieser Einrichtung sind Sie gewiss in Besitz des Codes, der uns den Zugang zu Ihren inneren Datenbänken ermöglichen wird."

„Natürlich kenne ich den Code! Aber den werde ich Ihnen niemals verraten!" Der Lanteaner verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und schaute die beiden Wraith herausfordernd an.

„Ich denke, Sie werden Ihre Meinung gleich ändern", sagte Ease im Plauderton und nahm das Menschenweibchen in Empfang, das seine Drohne ihm gerade brachte. Er griff sie mit der linken Hand hart im Nacken, während er drohend die Nährhand erhob – immer noch lächelnd.

„Jeder von uns ist bereit, für unser Volk zu sterben!", beharrte der Lanteaner, aber Ease war ein Flackern im Blick des Mannes nicht entgangen.

„Sie müssen nicht sterben", erklärte Guide immer noch lächelnd, „Sie geben den Code ein, wir suchen die Informationen die wir benötigen heraus und ziehen friedlich wieder ab." Er trat einen Schritt an den Menschen heran, musterte dessen Gesicht und fügte hinzu: „Wir haben kein Interesse an Ihrem Tod. Wir befinden uns auf einer wissenschaftlichen Mission."

„Oh, wollen Sie mir jetzt etwa auch diese Mär auftischen, die Sie dem Idioten Cervus erzählt haben? Von einer geheimnisvollen Krankheit, für die mein Volk verantwortlich sein soll?", fragte der Lanteaner höhnisch, aber seine Stirn begann feucht zu glänzen.

Ease lächelte das wimmernde Weibchen breit an und beugte und streckte die Finger seiner Nährhand ungeduldig. Die Panik, die er im Blick der Frau erkannte, war leider nicht halb so befriedigend wie die, die ihr ‚Langzeitbegleiter' zeigte, sobald Ease auch nur mit der Wimper zuckte. _Kein gutes Spielzeug, nur Futter_, dachte er und runzelte leicht die Stirn.

„Ich wünschte, es wäre nur eine Lügengeschichte", seufzte Guide, bot dem Lanteaner noch einmal einen Sitzplatz an, doch der verweigerte erneut, sich zu setzen. „Sicher sind Sie über die Forschung Ihres Volkes informiert, wo Sie hier doch sehr wahrscheinlich mitgeholfen haben, die Plage zu entwickeln, die nun meines bedroht. Ich frage mich nur, ob Sie auch Kenntnis darüber haben, in welchem Ausmaß dieser bestimmte Erreger eingesetzt werden soll."

Ease sah im Augenwinkel, dass der Mann die Nase kurz rümpfte, doch in den Augen der Frau sah er etwas anderes aufblitzen: Verstehen.

„Ah ja. Dadurch, dass Sie nicht antworten erkenne ich, dass Sie durchaus mit der geplanten Auslöschung meiner Spezies einverstanden sind, wie bedauerlich", meinte Guide müde.

„Sie hatten gesagt, der Keim würde nur ihre Schiffe unbrauchbar machen, Oktavius!", rief die Frau mit schriller Stimme aus. Ease ließ die rechte Hand sinken und lockerte etwas den Griff in ihrem Nacken.

„Oh, das tut er auch", sagte Guide und bedeutete Ease, die Frau gänzlich loszulassen, „allerdings nur in zweiter Wirkinstanz. Bevor sich unsere Schiffe auflösen, vergiftet der von Ihnen entwickelte Keim unsere Nahrung. Sobald wir uns nähren, sterben wir unter erheblichen Qualen und infizieren jeden, der uns zu Hilfe kommen will." Der Cleverman trat nun zu der Frau und warf ihr einen sanften Blick zu. „Wer nicht angesteckt wird stirbt im All, wenn unsere Schiffe auseinander brechen. Aber das hat man Ihnen sicherlich nicht gesagt, nicht wahr?" Seufzend fügte er hinzu: „Und auch nicht, dass der Erreger auf _jedem_ unserer Schiffe eingesetzt werden soll, um meine Art vollständig auszurotten…"

Die Frau zitterte vor Wut und Entsetzen, als sie antwortete: „Nein, das sagte man uns – mir – nicht."

„Amatia, halten Sie den Mund!", blaffte der Mann die Wissenschaftlerin an, doch die Frau warf ihm nur einen zornerfüllten Blick zu. „Dieses Weib weiß gar nichts, sie ist kaum mehr als eine Laborassistentin", sagte er an Guide gerichtet, „wenn Sie verhandeln wollen, tun Sie das mit mir!"

„Ich weiß genug!", fauchte die Frau und Ease legte lächelnd den Kopf schräg. _Ich korrigiere: doch ein gutes Spielzeug…_

A/N: Auf mehrfachen Wunsch etwas mehr von der „Duschszene", wenn auch nur angedeutet ;)


	24. Chapter 24

**Kapitel 24**

Fasziniert beobachteten die beiden Wraith, wie die hintere Laborwand zur Seite schwenkte und einen weiteren Arbeitsraum freigab. „Um an die Datenbank zu gelangen benötigt es einen Irisscan und die Stimmaktivierung durch Meister Oktavius", sagte die Frau verbittert. „Ich wünschte, ich könnte Ihnen selbst weiterhelfen. Auch wenn Ihre Spezies eine Bedrohung für alle Menschen darstellt, so ist es nicht richtig, sie auszutilgen. Das tun wir nicht einmal mit niederen Tieren und ich schäme mich für mein Volk!"

Guide deutete eine Verbeugung der Frau gegenüber an und sagte: „Ich schätze ihre hohe Moral und bedanke mich bei Ihnen für Ihre Hilfe. Man wird Sie jetzt zurück zu den anderen bringen."

Als Feather die Wissenschaftlerin abführte, zischte der Mann ihr nach: „Verräterin! Dafür werden Sie noch büßen!"

Ease lächelte den Lanteaner an. „Zuerst sind aber Sie dran", meinte er und schubste ihn in das Geheimlabor.

Guide schaute sich um und seufzte. „Zu schade, dass Sie so überzeugt von Ihrem Vorgehen sind. Es wäre für uns alle einfacher, wenn Sie freiwillig die Datenbanken öffnen würden…"

„Niemals!", meinte der Lanteaner, „Eher sterbe ich!"

„Das lässt sich einrichten", sagte Ease und legte sein psychotischstes Grinsen auf, „Ich bin diese Höflichkeiten relativ satt mittlerweile!"

‚Ease! Reiß dich zusammen!', meinte Guide still zu ihm, ‚Den hier brauchen wir wirklich!' Laut sagte der Cleverman: „Also gut… ein zweistufiges Sicherheitssystem. Den Irisscan werden wir wohl auch mit einem herausgeschnittenen Auge überwinden können." Daraufhin zückte er selbst einen Dolch und Ease trat hinter den Lanteaner, um diesen festzuhalten.

„Nein! Nein, warten Sie!", brüllte der Mensch, als Guide gerade den ersten Schnitt ansetzen wollte, „Ich kann Ihnen etwas anderes geben!"

‚Wie langweilig', meinte Ease still zu Guide, ‚Schneid trotzdem. Der hier ist noch anstrengender als unser _Begleiter_.'

Guide schürzte die Lippen, ließ aber den Dolch sinken. „Und was sollte uns interessieren außer dem Bauplan des Erregers?"

„Eine Liste aller an der Forschung beteiligten Labore und Forschungseinrichtungen", presste der Mensch, dem nun der Schweiß in Strömen lief, hervor.

‚Was? Es gibt noch mehr davon?', fragte Ease entsetzt.

„Wir hören?", sagte Guide und bedeutete Ease, den Lanteaner loszulassen.

Eilig hastete der Mensch an ein Computerterminal und rief eine Liste auf, die er Guide zeigte. „In jedem dieser Labore wurden einzelne Teile des Keimes entwickelt. In diesem hier auf Toalar wurden sie zusammengefügt und waffenfähig gemacht. Ich weiß das, weil mein Bruder dort Erster Meister der Biotechnik ist!"

„Das bedeutet, in jedem der anderen Labore finden sich nur Bruchteile des Bauplanes?", fragte Guide und strich sich über den Bart.

„Ja, genau!", antwortete der Lanteaner nickend, „Was Sie suchen ist auf Toalar, nicht hier bei uns!"

‚Ich glaube ihm nicht', meinte Ease still.

„Gut… aber Sie haben doch sicher nichts dagegen, wenn wir uns selbst einen Überblick über Ihre Forschungen hier verschaffen", sagte Guide ruhig, „bevor wir wieder abziehen. Wären Sie jetzt so freundlich, uns Zugang zu gewähren?"

Nachdem Ease dem Menschen seine Schwerter gezeigt hatte, öffnete dieser die inneren Datenbanken und konnte von Feather zurück zu den anderen Gefangenen geführt werden. Der junge Blade war beinahe enttäuscht darüber, wie schnell der Lanteaner nachgegeben hatte. Guide hingegen zeigte sich begeistert und blätterte durch die Dateien. Dann meinte er: „Hol bitte Fever rein – ich brauche ihn hier, das ist…" Der Cleverman brach mitten im Satz ab und wendete sich vollständig den Anzeigen zu.

Ease nickte. Alle guten Cleverman vergaßen ihre Umwelt, wenn sie etwas gefunden hatten, das ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit erregte. Bevor er sich mit Fever angefreundet hatte, hielt Ease dieses sonderbare Verhalten für eine unhöfliche Eigenart von Guide. Mittlerweile wusste er es besser. Dadurch mochte er den alten Cleverman zwar nicht mehr als zuvor, aber er ärgerte sich auf jeden Fall weniger über ihn.

Als er aus dem Gebäude trat, atmete er tief durch. Der warme nächtliche Dunst des Dschungels erinnerte ihn an ihren Hive. _Vor ein paar Tagen war ich noch froh, wieder einmal raus zu kommen. Und jetzt wünsche ich mir nichts sehnlicher, als zu Haus bei meiner Königin zu sein_, dachte er und seufzte innerlich. Man konnte ihm noch so oft sagen, dass seine Faszination für Snow auf Hormonen basierte, er war davon überzeugt, sie zu lieben. So wie auch Guide, Sniper, Lightning und all die anderen Lords der Zenana ihre Königin liebten, obwohl sie das wohl kaum je zugeben würden. Nun, Guide vielleicht schon, als Cleverman verzieh man ihm so eine Schwäche eher. Aber Guide war auch ein Blade. Gewesen. Immer noch. Kein ‚normaler' Cleverman wäre je auf die Idee gekommen, einem Gefangenen ein Auge herauszuschneiden, um einen Irisscan zu überlisten, Guide hingegen schon. Und Ease hatte spüren können, dass der alte Wraith es ernst meinte.

Zeit, nach den beiden Streithähnen Ausschau zu halten. Geräuschlos glitt Ease durch das Unterholz und tastete vorsichtig nach den Gedankenmustern von seinem Kommandanten und seinem besten Freund. Er näherte sich und hielt inne, als er leise Stimmen hörte.

„… lass das."

„Aber du hast da noch was, halt still."

„Auf dem Rückweg werde ich Guide in den Tümpel stoßen, das schwöre ich dir!", brummte Bonewhite.

„Nein, das wirst du nicht tun. Denn dann darfst du gleich hinterher springen, Guide kann auch nicht schwimmen."

„Ich werde dich nicht daran hindern, wenn du ihn selbst retten willst!"

„Dickschädel. Verrate bloß keinem, dass ich schwimmen kann. Nachher kommt Darkseed noch auf die Idee, mich auf seine nächste Unterwasser-Mission mitzunehmen", meinte Fever wispernd.

„Nichts da! Du wirst den Hive nur noch verlassen wenn er evakuiert werden muss, sobald wir erst wieder zu Haus sind!", knurrte Bonewhite nicht unfreundlich.

_Brüder. Ich werde sie nie verstehen_, dachte Ease, _und diese beiden erst recht nicht_. Er fand es immer wieder erstaunlich, wie selbst die heftigsten Auseinandersetzungen zwischen Brüdern innerhalb kürzester Zeit vergessen zu sein schienen. Selbst Lightning stritt sich von Zeit zu Zeit mit seinen Brüdern, vertrug sich aber schneller wieder mit ihnen, als der Streit gebraucht hatte auszubrechen.

Die Mündung eines Stunnergewehres an der Schläfe brachte Ease sofort auf andere Gedanken. „Drück ab und ich werde dich zerfleischen, sobald ich wieder wach bin", fauchte er Riese an.

Die Drohne ließ etwas ertönen, das fast wie ein Lachen klang, dann senkte sie das Gewehr. „Und jetzt melde Bonewhite, dass ich hier bin", sagte der Blade leise.

Wenige Minuten später standen sich die drei Wraith gegenüber, während die hünenhafte Drohne wieder auf Patrouille war. „Guide hat Zugang zu einem geheimen Laborbereich und den inneren Datenbanken erhalten", meldete Ease. „Er benötigt dich zur Auswertung und Sicherung der Informationen", sagte er zu Fever, der nickte und sich sofort auf den Weg machte. Bonewhite hingegen berichtete er alles, was sich in der Zwischenzeit zugetragen hatte.

„Acht weitere Labore?", fragte sein Kommandant tonlos, nachdem Ease geendet hatte.

„Ja. Aber nur das auf Toalar scheint die gesamten Informationen zu besitzen.", antwortete Ease.

„Was nur bedeutet, dass wir uns dort zuerst hinbegeben müssen, bevor wir die anderen Einrichtungen und ihre Forschungsergebnisse zerstören." Bonewhite schob den Unterkiefer vor. „Gibt es noch weitere Informationen über diese Anlagen als nur ihre Positionen?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, aber das werden uns die Clevermen wohl noch sagen", meinte Ease.

„Nicht unbedingt", brummte Bonewhite, „Riese kann allein Wache halten. Wir beide werden uns selbst die Informationen aus der Datenbank holen."

Die Clevermen reagierten kaum, als die beiden Blades sich ebenfalls an die Computerkonsolen setzten. Als die Sonne des Planeten aufging, wussten sie Einiges mehr als zuvor. Unter anderem, dass Toalar nur einen Sternenring im Orbit besaß und sie ohne Fluggerät dort nicht hingelangen konnten. Beide Blades hielten diese Adresse allerdings für eine Falle. „Der Lanteaner, der euch von der Einrichtung erzählte hat wahrscheinlich gehofft, wir würden zu Fuß durch das Portal gehen", sagte Bonewhite mit düsterer Miene zu Guide.

„Das kann durchaus sein", gab dieser zurück, „aber wir haben tatsächlich überall Hinweise gefunden, dass sich dort die bedeutendste Forschungseinrichtung außerhalb von Atlantis selbst befindet. Wir müssen auf jeden Fall dorthin!"

„Ist das Sternenringschiff noch zu reparieren?", fragte Bonewhite immer noch nicht endgültig überzeugt.

„Ich weiß es nicht", antwortete Fever, „vielleicht kann unser Gefangener helfen."

_Oh, bitte nicht_, dachte Ease, der gehofft hatte, vielleicht die Frau von zuvor mitnehmen zu können, wenn sie denn schon unbedingt einen Menschen mitschleppen mussten. _Das Weibchen hat wenigstens noch etwas mehr Spielwert…_

A/N: Ease ist definitiv NICHT an der Frau als solche interessiert – er will nur Cervus nicht mehr ertragen müssen. Wraith stehen einfach nicht auf menschliche Frauen, schlagt euch das aus dem Kopf! *fg*


	25. Chapter 25

**Kapitel 25**

Da sie die Funkanlage der Lanteaner nicht benutzen wollten, um ihren Hive zu rufen und damit dessen Position zu verraten, lag die Entscheidung über ihr weiteres Vorgehen allein bei Bonewhite.

„Wir müssen nach Toalar und dort alles an uns nehmen, das wir finden!", erklärte Guide aus tiefster Überzeugung.

„Und anschließend die gesamte Anlage vernichten, ebenso, wie die anderen Labore", fügte Ease hinzu.

Bonewhite entgegnete daraufhin nichts. Sie durften nicht die geringste Information über diesen Erreger übersehen, aber es war illusorisch, mit so wenigen Männern acht Forschungseinrichtungen angreifen zu wollen. Selbst wenn sie nur versuchten, auf Toalar einzudringen, ihre Erfolgsaussichten waren mehr als gering. Nach außen ungerührt aber innerlich aufgewühlt betrachtete er noch einmal die Bauzeichnung des Hauptgebäudes auf Toalar und zweifelte immer mehr. Guide und Ease ließen ihn nicht aus den Augen, erwarteten eine Entscheidung. „Wo bekommen wir ein anderes Sternenringschiff, wenn sich unseres nicht reparieren lässt?", fragte er schließlich.

Guide runzelte die Stirn. „Das ist eine gute Frage… ich werde mir etwas überlegen." Damit verließ der Cleverman die beiden Blades und kehrte zu Fever zurück, der damit beschäftigt war, die Datenkristalle aus den Konsolen zu entfernen.

„Wir haben noch ein Problem", merkte Ease flüsternd an, „Was passiert, wenn die Lieferung der Lanteaner hier eintrifft? Wer nimmt sie entgegen? Alles andere würde unnötig Aufsehen erregen, ob nun niemand die Tür öffnet oder die Lieferanten verschwinden, es wird Nachforschungen geben."

_Von dem Wrack und der umgestürzten Säule am Sternenring selbst mal ganz zu schweigen_, dachte Bonewhite und rümpfte die Nase. „Du sagtest, das eine Weibchen wäre kooperativ?"

„Ja, aber sicher nicht so weit", antwortete Ease, „außerdem wird wohl erwartet, dass der Arrogante dem Empfang der Lieferung quittiert."

„Wir werden sehen", entgegnete Bonewhite, „notfalls haben wir immer noch unseren _Begleiter_, der leichter zu überzeugen ist."

Ease verdrehte die Augen, sagte jedoch nichts. Ihr Gefangener war anstrengend und reizte jeden Wraith bis aufs Blut, aber er war dumm genug, sich zur Zusammenarbeit überreden zu lassen. Und in morastige Teiche zu fallen. Fever hatte ihm die letzten Algen aus dem Haar gesucht, aber Bonewhite ging davon aus, dass er noch in Monaten irgendwo Pflanzenreste an sich oder seiner Kleidung finden würde. „Versuche in Erfahrung zu bringen, ob immer die gleichen Lieferanten kommen", sagte er zu seinem Stellvertreter und seufzte innerlich.

Was sie jetzt wirklich gut gebrauchen könnten wäre eine penibel zeitlich abgestimmte Militäraktion, die einerseits die weniger wichtigen Forschungseinrichtungen auslöschen und andererseits genügend Männer zur Erstürmung derer auf Toalar bereitstellen würde. Stattdessen musst er zusehen, wie er mit zwei Drohnen, einem Piloten ohne Fluggerät, zwei Clevermen, seinem genervten Stellvertreter und einem menschlichen Ärgernis zurecht kam.

Müde machte er sich auf den Weg in die Kommunikationszentrale. Da kaum jemand von dieser Einrichtung zu wissen schien, waren sie bisher nicht gerufen worden. Aber das sollte sich bald ändern. Er griff in seinen Mantel und zog ein kaum fingerlanges kleines Gerät hervor. Nachdem er eine bestimmte Subraumfunkfrequenz eingestellt hatte, aktivierte er das Gerät und sendete einen einzelnen Ton hinaus ins All. Minuten später knisterte es in den Lautsprechern und Bonewhite unterbrach die Übertragung des Tons, bevor er das Gespräch annahm. _Hoffentlich muss ich das nie wieder tun_, dachte er und schluckte.

„Anscheinend kommen jedes Mal andere Lieferanten", sagte Ease mit gerümpfter Nase, „unser Begleiter könnte also die Lieferung annehmen ohne aufzufallen."

Bonewhite nickte. _Wenigstens etwas_.

„Mir ist nur ein Ort eingefallen, wo wir relativ ungehindert ein Sternenringschiff kapern könnten", meinte Guide, „Soweit ich weiß, haben die Lanteaner sich nach… nun ja, unserem kleinen Ausflug vor einiger Zeit, von dort zurückgezogen. Nur Stormeye durchstreift von Zeit zu Zeit das Gebiet."

„Du meinst doch nicht etwa Othos?", fragte Ease und verzog das Gesicht. Zwei Jahre zuvor waren sie auf diesem Planeten, der eine Stadt wie Atlantis selbst beherbergte, nur knapp mit dem Leben davongekommen und hatten unabsichtlich zum endgültigen Kriegsausbruch zwischen Wraith und Lanteanern beigetragen.

Guide nickte. „Wenn dir etwas anderes einfällt, nur heraus mit der Sprache", fauchte er den jungen Blade an.

„Gut. Sobald unser Gefangener die Lieferung angenommen hat, werden wir nach Othos aufbrechen, solltet ihr das Schiff nicht repariert bekommen", beschloss Bonewhite grimmig, „Bis dahin ist Ruhezeit."

Sämtliche Datenkristalle der Einrichtung waren ausgewertet und entweder eingesteckt oder vernichtet, die Zwischenspeicher gelöscht und anschließend die Arbeitskonsolen unbrauchbar gemacht worden. Die Gefangenen verhielten sich auffallend ruhig, nachdem das Weibchen ihnen erklärt hatte, warum die Wraith sie überhaupt überfallen hatten. Bis auf die Drohnen zogen sich die Wraith in andere Unterkünfte zurück und versuchten zu schlafen. Bonewhite selbst ging zur Unterkunft der Gefangenen und winkte ihren _Begleiter_ heraus. Gemeinsam gingen sie in einen größeren Aufenthaltsraum und der Blade wies den Menschen an, sich an einen Tisch zu setzen, er selbst setzte sich neben ihn auf einen der harten Metallstühle.

„Haben Sie gefunden, wonach Sie gesucht haben?", fragte der Mensch nach einigen Minuten des Schweigens.

„Nein. Aber nun wissen wir, wo wir es finden werden", antwortete Bonewhite ruhig.

„Heißt das, Sie werden mich immer noch nicht freilassen?" Der Lanteaner schluckte hart. „Auch nicht, nachdem ich mich für Oktavius ausgegeben habe?"

„Nein." Bonewhite runzelte die Stirn. „Ich wünschte, ich könnte. Sie haben bereits sehr viel für uns getan und Ihre unbeschadete Freilassung mehr als nur einmal verdient." Jeder Wraith hätte die Lügen schmecken können, aber der Lanteaner war nur ein Mensch. „Wenn sich einer der anderen Gefangenen dazu bereit fände, Ihren Platz einzunehmen, dann…"

„Nein", unterbrach der Mensch, „ich… ich kann das nicht zulassen." Stolz reckte er das Kinn. „Ich werde Sie begleiten – wir haben eine Abmachung und ich hoffe, Sie werden sich daran halten, wie ich es tue!"

Bonewhite nickte. „Das werden wir." _Sofern ich Ease unter Kontrolle halten kann, wozu ich keine großartige Lust verspüre._

„Gut. Wie geht es weiter?", fragte der Lanteaner und setzte sich bequemer hin.

„Sobald Sie die Lieferung angenommen haben, werden die Gefangenen mit Proviant und Wasser ausgerüstet werden und die Tür zu ihrer Unterkunft mit einem Zeitcode gesichert. Nach zwei Tagen wird sich die Tür öffnen. In der Zwischenzeit werden Sie helfen, das Schiff zu reparieren. Sollte dies nicht gelingen, kennen wir einen Ort, wo wir ein neues finden können. Auch dieses werden Sie steuern müssen."

„Oh, Moment! Dann halten Sie mir aber den Kahlköpfigen vom Leib!" Als Bonewhite ihn nur ausdruckslos ansah, fügte der Mensch hinzu: „Den mit den vielen Tätowierungen! Der immer schlechte Laune zu haben scheint!"

„Er ist einer unserer besten Piloten", meinte der Blade und grinste innerlich. _Er hat Feather recht treffend beschrieben, auch mit seinen hohlen Worten._

„Das mag sein, aber er sieht mich seit unserem Absturz so… mordlüstern an."

_Da ist er nicht der Einzige_. „Er wird Ihnen nichts antun."

„Und der, der immer lächelt auch nicht?", fragte der Mensch.

„Beide haben mir zu gehorchen", antwortete Bonewhite unverbindlich. „Darf ich jetzt fortfahren?" Der Mensch lief im Gesicht puterrot an und schwieg. „Sobald wir ein flugtaugliches Schiff haben, werden wir zu einer Einrichtung ihres Volkes fliegen und dort nach den Informationen suchen, die wir zur Heilung unseres Basisschiffs benötigen. Sie werden verstehen, dass wir anschließend sämtliche Forschungen dazu vernichten müssen."

„Ja", meinte der Lanteaner, „Wird es viele Tote geben?"

„Nicht, wenn Sie uns helfen", entgegnete der Blade, „wir haben eine Abmachung."

Der Mensch nickte und biss sich auf die Lippen. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass Sie so sind."

Bonewhite legte fragend den Kopf schräg.

„Ich meine, ich hatte immer nur gehört, die Wraith wären unersättliche Monster, die jedem Menschen das Leben aussaugen, dem sie begegnen. Aber… das ist nicht so. Ich weiß, auf Larris waren Sie auf der Jagd, aber… das ist Tage her und…wie lang halten Sie es eigentlich ohne Nahrung aus?"

„Einige Monate", antwortete Bonewhite tonlos. _Sollte es vielleicht doch einen tieferen Sinn haben, mit diesem Wesen gestraft worden zu sein?_, dachte er und lauschte den Ausführungen ihres Gefangenen weiter.

„Sie sind alle so verschiedenen… Sie und der große Wissenschaftler, Sie sind wirklich… verständig. Höflich. Die anderen... der Pilot und der Lächler, sind Soldaten, das erkennt man. Der andere Wissenschaftler - ich glaube, das ist Ihr Bruder, nicht wahr? – ist ganz sicher ein Genie. Nur Genies dürfen sich so verhalten wie er es tut, zumindest in meinem Volk."

„In Ihrem Volk sind auch alle unterschiedlich", sagte Bonewhite, als der Mensch sich kurz unterbrach, „warum sollten wir auch alle gleich sein?"

Der Lanteaner zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es ist einfacher, seinem Feind kein individuelles Gesicht zuordnen zu können. Sonst könnte man erkennen, dass man sich gar nicht so sehr voneinander unterscheidet."

_Nicht so sehr voneinander unterscheiden? Mensch, du bist Futter, daran werden auch noch so zivilisierte Unterhaltungen nichts ändern._

A/N: Zur Episode auf Othos bitte „Dépendances variables" lesen!


	26. Chapter 26

**Kapitel 26**

„Ja, das mit der Portalfähre war ein äußerst dummes Missgeschick. Sobald sich der Pilot von dem Schrecken erholt hat, werden wir sie wieder zusammenflicken", erklärte der Lanteaner im Plauderton, während drei kräftige Männer etliche Kisten und Behälter von Schwebebahren im Vorraum abluden.

Bonewhite stand um die nächste Ecke an die Wand gedrückt, neben ihm Riese, der ungeduldig am Auslöser seiner Stunnergewehre tippte. Sie hatten gute Sicht auf Ease und seine Drohne, die sich hinter einer anderen Ecke verborgen bereithielten.

‚Was reden die so viel?', hörte er seinen Stellvertreter mental fragen, ‚Er soll die abwimmeln und nicht noch zum Bleiben einladen!'

Er verdrehte die Augen und schob den Unterkiefer vor – ein sicheres Zeichen dafür, dass Ease zu weit gegangen war. ‚Reiß dich zusammen! Die Menschen haben andere Rituale als wir', entgegnete Bonewhite zornig. Er hatte mit ihrem Gefangenen besprochen, was bei dieser Übergabe zu beachten war, um keine unangenehmen Fragen aufzuwerfen. Auch wenn der Lanteaner sich an ihren Plan hielt, fühlte der Blade sich unbehaglich. Sein Vertrauen in ihren Gefangenen war extrem begrenzt, auch wenn Guide ihm versichert hatte, dass dieser alles Mögliche für sie zu tun bereit war, solang er nicht erfuhr, was sie hinter seinem Rücken bereits für eine Spur der Zerstörung gezogen hatten. _Wir haben in diesen wenigen Tagen mehr Ziele vernichtet, als die gesamte Flotte im letzten halben Sternenjahr_, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf, _und dieser degenerierte Mensch ahnt nicht einmal etwas davon…_

Erleichtert atmete er aus, als die Lieferanten endlich abzogen. Er trat um die Ecke und warf einen skeptischen Blick auf die Behälter. „Durchsuchen", befahl er knapp den Wraith und bedeutete ihrem Gefangenen, ihm in den Vorratsraum zu folgen. „Sie wissen, was Sie zu tun haben – ausreichend Proviant für Sie selbst und für zwei Tage für ihre Kollegen zusammenstellen", sagte er tonlos und beobachtete, wie der Lanteaner Unmengen von Tüten, Riegeln und Flaschen in Transportkisten füllte.

Nachdem sie den Proviant von den Drohnen zu den Gefangenen hatten bringen lassen, fanden sich die Mitglieder ihrer Expedition vor dem Ausgang des Gebäudes ein. Schweigend brachen sie auf und umrundeten den stinkenden Tümpel weitläufig. Bonewhite hatte wahrlich die Nase voll von Wasser – und diesem pestilenzialischen Loch erst recht.

„Und die Tür zu der Unterkunft wird sich ganz sicher in zwei Tagen öffnen?", fragte der Lanteaner, dem wieder der Schweiß in Strömen lief, nach einer Weile.

„Das war Teil unserer Abmachung", beruhigte Guide ihn und warf einen Blick zu Bonewhite hinüber. Die Tür würde sich nach zwei Sonnentagen wirklich öffnen, allerdings ohne Vorteil für die sich darin befindenden Lanteaner. Diese waren längst tot und mumifiziert – die Drohnen hatten sich von ihnen genährt, als sie ihnen den Proviant brachten. Das hatte Riese für sich und Eases Drohne verlangt gehabt, bevor er Guide erlaubte, Hautproben von ihm zu nehmen.

‚Muss ich wirklich mit diesem stinkenden Menschen zusammenarbeiten?', fragte Fever still und Bonewhite entgegnete: ‚Du hattest es selbst vorgeschlagen.'

‚Ja, ich weiß… aber kann nicht Guide…'

‚Hör auf zu jammern! Ihr werdet alle drei an dem Sternenringschiff arbeiten, Schluss jetzt!' Bonewhite war nicht in der Stimmung, sich mit seinem Bruder schon wieder zu streiten. Es reichte ihm schon, dass Ease vor sich hin schmollte, weil sie das eine Weibchen nicht mitgenommen hatten.

Aber dieses hätte ihnen wirklich keinerlei Vorteile gebracht. Als Expertin für Biochemie hätte sie weder bei den Reparaturen helfen können, noch jemals die Fähre in die Luft bekommen – ohne vorherige Einweisung durch Feather, für die sie keine Zeit mehr haben würden, wie Bonewhite befürchtete. Wenigstens verhielt sich der Pilot normal, zumindest für seine Verhältnisse. Immer wieder kratzte er sich über den Kopf, wo sein Haar begann zu sprießen. _Ich verstehe nicht, wie man sich freiwillig eine Glatze rasieren kann_, dachte Bonewhite, der selbst nicht gerade ein Freund vom Haare Kämmen war. Alle paar Tage seinen Schädel mit einem Messer zu rasieren erschien ihm noch aufwendiger, als zähneknirschend die Prozedur zu ertragen, die sein Bruder ihm auferlegt hatte, damit sein Haar nicht irgendwann völlig verfilzte. Überhaupt stand Bonewhite dem ganzen äußerlichen Getue seiner Spezies höchst skeptisch gegenüber.

Guide war der Gefährte ihrer Königin und machte nicht den Anschein, als ob er großen Wert auf Äußerlichkeiten legte. Gut, er trug den Fingerschmuck, den man von ihm als Lord der Zenana erwarten durfte – ein Geschenk ihrer Königin und Zugehörigkeitssymbol zu dem auserlesenen Kreis um ihre Herrscherin herum. Aber was sein Verhältnis zu Kämmen und Bürsten anging war dieses mindestens so gestört wie das von Bonewhite.

Ease hingegen sah immer aus, als wäre er auf einen Empfang eingeladen – Schmuck und Silberdraht glitzerten im Licht, das Haar sorgsam in Zöpfen geordnet, der Gabelbart geflochten… _Grundgütiger, habe ich keine anderen Probleme?_, fragte Bonewhite sich und schnaubte.

Ein Blick zurück auf Fever, der hinter ihm neben Guide lief, sagte ihm, dass dieser zu viel Zeit mit Ease verbrachte. Zumindest schmollte er gerade genauso wie der Blade. Hinter den Clevermen stolperte der Lanteaner den Weg entlang und Bonewhite ließ die Truppe inne halten. ‚Guide, warum schnappt der Mensch so nach Luft?', fragte er und trat näher an ihren Gefangenen, um ihn genauer zu betrachten.

Nach einem eingehenden Scan des Menschen meinte Guide: ‚Er ist erschöpft, wie auch schon auf dem Hinweg, bevor er… nun ja, in den Teich fiel. Er ist so viel Bewegung einfach nicht gewöhnt.'

‚Wir sind noch keine Stunde unterwegs, wie bewegt sich dieses Wesen sonst fort?', fragte Bonewhite ärgerlich. _Und danke, dass du mich noch einmal an die Episode mit dem Tümpel erinnert hast, alter Mann._

„Was ist? Haben Sie wieder festgestellt, dass es mir nicht gut geht?", keuchte der Mensch hervor und griff sich an die linke Brust. „Das hätte ich Ihnen auch selbst sagen können."

„Wir fragen uns eher, was wir dagegen tun können", brummte Guide und ließ die Scanneranzeigen nicht aus den Augen. „In Ihrem Blut befindet sich ein hoher Anteil von Fetten, die ihre Gefäße verstopfen. Außerdem sind ihre Muskeln unterentwickelt und Ihr Körpergewicht ist…"

„Ich weiß, ich weiß… das sagen unsere Ärzte auch immer zu mir. Ich soll mich gesünder ernähren, mehr bewegen und so weiter und so fort… aber das hilft mir jetzt auch nicht", unterbrach ihn der Mensch japsend und griff nach einer Getränkeflasche aus der Tasche, in der er seinen Proviant verstaut hatte.

‚Ich ahne etwas…', meinte Guide still zu Bonewhite und entriss dem Lanteaner die Tasche. Nachdem er eingehend die Aufschriften auf den Tüten und Riegeln studiert hatte, warf er fast alles in den Matsch zu ihren Füßen. „Ab sofort trinken Sie nur noch Wasser und bekommen Früchte zu essen. Dieses Zeug hier ist Gift für Sie!", sagte der Cleverman und drückte dem Menschen die beinah leere Tasche in die Hand. ‚Außerdem sollten wir langsamer gehen, der kippt uns sonst noch tot um', teilte er Bonewhite still mit.

„Großartig! Ernährungstipps von einem Wraith! Ich sehe schon die Anzeigen vor mir: ‚Warten Sie nicht darauf, dass Sie ein Wraith aussaugt – schrumpeln Sie von allein zusammen'!", beschwerte sich der Lanteaner, verstummte aber sofort und fiel zu Boden, als ihn der Stunner traf, den Riese auf ihn abgefeuert hatte.

Bonewhite schaute verärgert von dem bewusstlosen Menschen zu seiner Drohne auf. Riese teilte ihm mit, dass er den Menschen lieber selbst tragen würde, als sich dessen Gejammer noch weiter anzuhören. Schnaubend befahl der Blade ihm, auch genau das zu tun und setzte sich wieder an die Spitze ihrer Gruppe. Nachdem sie am Sternenring und dem Wrack ihres gekaperten Sternenringschiffes angekommen waren, erwachte auch der Lanteaner stöhnend.

Die Clevermen hatten sofort mit der Arbeit begonnen und Riese schubste den Menschen zu ihnen. „Hey, hey, langsam… warum betäuben Sie mich eigentlich ständig, ich bin doch…"

„Ruhe, verflucht!", brüllte Fever den Menschen an und drückte ihm einige Kristalle in die Hand, „Arbeiten! Still!"

‚Ich glaube, ich möchte mich nie mit deinem Bruder streiten', meinte Ease mental zu ihm und schüttelte den Kopf, ‚er kann ja wirklich unangenehm werden.'

_Hast du eine Ahnung_, dachte Bonewhite, entgegnete jedoch nichts. Wortlos schickte er seine übergroße Drohne aus, Früchte für den Menschen zu sammeln. Seltsamerweise hatte er das Gefühl, dass Riese ein schlechtes Gewissen ihm gegenüber hatte. _Er hat irgendetwas von einem Schlüpfling an sich…_

Während sie den Clevermen und dem Menschen beim Arbeiten zuschauten, drifteten Bonewhites Gedanken zurück in die Vergangenheit. Mit fünf Sternenjahren gerade dem Schlüpflingsalter entwachsen, wurden Fever und er zusammen mit einigen anderen Jünglingen von Wind an Snow getauscht. Angst hatten sie alle und noch keine Scheu, diese zu zeigen. Er erinnerte sich daran, dass Fever starr vor Schreck war, als sie auf dem fremden Hive ankamen und von den Wraith gemustert wurden, die zum Erziehungsdienst eingeteilt worden waren. Er selbst war schon damals sehr still und so war es wohl kein Zufall, dass Digger ausgerechnet ihn und den erstarrten Fever auswählte. Wahrscheinlich hatte der verkrüppelte Blade gedacht, mit zwei so ruhigen Jünglingen würde er schon fertig werden. Womit er sich gründlich getäuscht hatte.

Kaum waren sie in ihre erste gemeinsame Wabe gesperrt worden, explodierte Fever und begann an der Türmembran zu kratzen, um hinaus zu gelangen. Bonewhite selbst hatte sich an der hinteren Wand in einer der beiden Schlafnischen zusammengekauert und beobachtete seinen immer verzweifelter werdenden Schlupfbruder misstrauisch. „Wo willst du hin, wenn du draußen bist?", hatte er ihn gefragt und Fever geantwortet: „Weg, nur weg!"

Nach einer Weile half er Fever – weniger, weil er den nicht vorhandenen Fluchtplan unterstützte, sondern eher, weil er erkannte, dass er noch eine ganze Weile mit dem Hitzkopf auskommen musste. Also kratzten sie gemeinsam die Türmembran auf und es gelang ihnen tatsächlich, für fast eine Stunde unbemerkt auf ihrem neuen Hive herumzuirren, bevor sie eingefangen wurden. Damals erhielten sie ihre erste Tracht Prügel und das erste zaghafte Band ihrer Freundschaft war entstanden.

Auch später war es Fevers Temperament, das ihnen die meisten Schläge und andere Bestrafungen einbrachte. Sein Bruder konnte einfach nicht still sitzen oder abwarten, geschweige denn, seinen Mund halten, wenn es angebracht gewesen wäre. Sie wurden ausgehungert, beinahe ertränkt, ausgesetzt und immer wieder verprügelt, aber wohingegen Bonewhite immer stiller wurde, begann Fever zu toben, zu fauchen, um sich zu schlagen und zu kratzen und ließ sich kaum beruhigen. Sie waren schon damals ein seltsames Paar.

A/N: Ratet, wer morgen wieder in Dienst geht? Ich bemühe mich, zwischendurch zu schreiben, aber meine Zeit ist knapp, sehr knapp.


	27. Chapter 27

**Kapitel 27**

Sein Bruder hätte ihm gar nicht das Versprechen abverlangen müssen, nach diesem Abenteuer nie wieder den Hive zu verlassen, Fever war selbst mehr als hinreichend bedient. Ihm war durchaus bewusst, dass er außerhalb ihres Heimatschiffs vollkommen fehl am Platz war. Grelles Sonnenlicht, Wind, Regen, die fremden Gerüche und Geräusche, all dies machte ihm zu schaffen. Er war nicht so abenteuerlustig wie Guide, der unglücklich wurde, wenn er länger als einige Wochen auf dem Hive bleiben musste. _Guide ist immer noch ein Blade_, dachte er, _auch wenn er noch so viel Interesse und Talent für die Wissenschaften aufbringt, er wird nie ein ‚echter' Cleverman sein._

Sein Mentor arbeitete an der Außenhülle des kleinen Schiffs und versuchte, die strukturellen Schäden einzudämmen, die sie bei ihrer Kollision mit dem Obelisken davongetragen hatten. Der Mensch arbeitete mit dem Rücken zu ihm an den Trägheitsdämpfern, er selbst versuchte, den Antrieb wieder in Gang zu bekommen. _Im Grunde könnte auch Bonewhite die Trägheitsdämpfer wieder hinbekommen_, dachte Fever und biss sich auf die Lippen. Auch nach so vielen Jahrzehnten nahm er es seinem Bruder immer noch übel, dass dieser sich letztendlich doch für eine Karriere bei den Blades entschieden hatte.

Sie hatten gemeinsam ihre Anwärterzeit bei den Technikern begonnen und wohingegen Fever schnell erkannte, dass er bei den Clevermen richtig aufgehoben war, schwieg Bonewhite sich aus und versteckte seine Unzufriedenheit. Bis er eines Tages erklärte, er würde zu den Wachmannschaften gehen. Für Fever brach in diesem Moment eine Welt zusammen. Seit sie auf Snows Hive gekommen waren, hatten sie kaum etwas getrennt von einander unternommen, hatten gemeinsam ihre Erziehung bei Digger ‚genossen', wohnten Türmembran an Türmembran und schliefen fast jede Nacht zusammen in einem Bett.

Nun, Letzteres hatte sich bis heute kaum geändert. Was vor allem daran lag, dass Fever nur schlecht allein schlief und seinen Bruder massiv unter Druck setzen konnte, wenn er sich vernachlässigt fühlte. Nach wochenlangem – nein, eigentlich monatelangem Streit hatte der Cleverman nachgeben müssen als er wahrnahm, wie wohl Bonewhite sich bei den Blades fühlte, obgleich er auch dort zunächst nicht von allen anerkannt wurde. Aber letztendlich hatte er für sein Alter und trotz des verspäteten Starts in die neue Karriere mittlerweile schon mehr erreicht, als die Meisten ihrer Abstammung. Winds Nachkommen besitzen nicht viel Ehrgeiz, sagte man. Was nicht bedeutete, dass sie nicht mit genügend Begabung auch vorankämen in der Hierarchie – und mit einem so einflussreichen Gönner wie Guide allemal.

„Die sind so gut wie hinüber", sagte der Mensch und stellte die Arbeit an den Trägheitsdämpfern ein. „Ohne Ersatzteile kann man da nicht mehr viel machen."

Da Guide sich außerhalb des Schiffes befand oblag es Fever, dem Lanteaner zu antworten. „Dann tun Sie, was Sie können", fauchte er und probierte eine andere Reihenfolge der Kristalle für den Antrieb aus.

„Das habe ich bereits getan… aber was versuchen Sie da eigentlich?", fragte der Mensch und trat neben Fever, der vom Schweißgestank angewidert zurückwich. „Nein, nein, nein, so funktioniert das nicht", sagte er und pflückte Fevers letzte Kombination von Kristallen vollständig auseinander. „Kann ja sein, dass Ihre organische Technik so arbeitet, aber unsere ist da anders. Sie können nicht den Mangel an Energie durch einen Restspeicherpuffer wettmachen, das gibt nur verschmorte Kabel."

Ungläubig legte Fever den Kopf schräg und beobachtete, wie der Lanteaner die Kristalle neu ordnete, ihm ein Bündel Glasfaserkabel aus der Hand nahm und verschiedene Umgehungen legte. „So kommen wir der Sache schon näher", sagte der Mensch und schaute den Cleverman triumphierend an.

Allmählich erkannte Fever ein Muster in dem Gewirr, dass der Lanteaner angerichtet hatte und er öffnete eine weitere Abdeckung, hinter der sich ebenfalls Teile des Antriebssystems verbargen. Er begann, nach der Vorlage des Menschen die Kristalle und Kabel neu zu ordnen, bis jener auch eingriff und sie schweigend zusammenarbeiteten.

Einige Stunden später kamen sie trotzdem nur zu einem ernüchternden Resultat. „Die Trägheitsdämpfer funktionieren nur minimal, der Antrieb reicht nicht aus, um eine Atmosphäre verlassen zu können, was angesichts der Schäden an der Außenhülle auch nicht ratsam wäre. Der Eintritt in die Atmosphäre von Toalar würde uns bei lebendigem Leib verbrennen, wenn wir überhaupt vom Sternenring im Orbit aus ohne Kompression so weit kämen", erklärte Guide den Blades.

„Also benötigen wir ein neues Schiff", konstatierte Bonewhite nüchtern. „Können wir mit diesem bis zur Stadt fliegen?"

„Solang wir innerhalb der Atmosphäre bleiben und nur eine niedrige Flughöhe halten, steht dem wenig entgegen", antwortete Guide dem wie allen Wraith bewusst war, dass sie, falls noch Lanteaner auf Othos waren, in einem ihrer Schiffe am Weitesten kämen.

Schweigend bestiegen sie das notdürftig zusammengeflickte Sternenringschiff und hoben unsicher ab. Feather verbiss sich nur schwer die schlimmsten Beleidigungen, die ihm zu den Flugkünsten des Menschen einfielen. Fever krallte sich in die Sitzauflage der Bank im hinteren Bereich des Schiffes, als ihm das Grinsen von Ease auffiel. ‚Was ist?', fragte er still.

‚Du hast ja wirklich friedlich mit unserem kleinen Liebling zusammengearbeitet… wirst du jetzt ein Menschenfreund?', frotzelte der Blade und grinste noch breiter.

‚Wohl kaum', gab Fever ärgerlich zurück, ‚aber er ist nicht unbegabt und versteht von ihrer Technik wohl noch am Meisten von uns.'

Ease grinste nur und schaute nach vorn durch die Frontscheibe. Das kleine Schiff näherte sich schwankend dem angewählten Sternenring. Die defekten Trägheitsdämpfer kompensierten das Gewackel nur wenig und Fever wurde allmählich übel. Er kniff die Augen zusammen und schluckte den Kloß hinunter, der sich in seinem Hals gebildet hatte.

‚Bitte sag mir, dass wir gleich da sind', meinte er mental zu seinem Bruder, der erwiderte: ‚Wir sind durch das Portal und wenn wir nicht in den Bäumen dort landen… sollten wir diesen Flug überleben.'

‚Das sind geradezu phantastische Aussichten!', gab Fever zurück und öffnete die Augen erst wieder, als sie holprig aufsetzten. Als erstes sah er einen blassen Ease, dem sich wohl nicht weniger der Magen umgedreht hatte als ihm. Dann aus dem Augenwinkel, wie Feather nach Luft schnappte. Nur Guide und sein Bruder zeigten sich ungerührt. Selbst die Drohnen wirkten angespannt.

„Na, das war ja was…", meinte der Mensch und zuckte zusammen, als Feather neben ihm laut zu Knurren begann und die Zähne fletschte.

„Ruhe jetzt!", blaffte Bonewhite den Piloten an und bedeutete allen, das Schiff zu verlassen.

Sie waren auf den Trümmern der Stadt gelandet, die sie vor zwei Jahren angegriffen hatten. Vom Ebenbild von Atlantis erhob sich nur noch der Zentralturm, insgesamt waren die Gebäude einige Meter tief ins Erdreich abgesackt und Erdrutsche hatten die meisten Überreste mittlerweile zugedeckt. In einigen Jahrzehnten würde man wohl bis auf den Turm nicht mehr viel von der einstigen Größe der Stadt erkennen können. Erfreulicherweise zeigten die Lanteaner nach dem Großangriff nur noch wenig Interesse an Othos und den Ruinen, weshalb sie unbemerkt den Planeten durch den Sternenring hatten aufsuchen können.

„Dort drüben befindet sich ein Zugang", meinte Guide und blickte von den Anzeigen seines Scanners auf.

Behutsam verschafften sie sich Zutritt und die Wraith schauten sich neugierig im Inneren des Zentralturmes um. Was die Lanteaner nicht selbst geborgen hatten, war anscheinend in den Besitz der einheimischen Herde übergegangen. Trotzdem erwachten Lichter und einige Konsolen zum Leben, sobald ihr Gefangener in die Nähe kam. Fever hielt seine Neugierde nicht mehr im Zaum und setzte sich an das nächst beste Terminal. Nach nur wenigen Sekunden knurrte er enttäuscht: „Fast alle Daten sind gelöscht, die Speicherkristalle entfernt oder zerstört worden. Hier laufen nur noch die rudimentärsten Systeme."

Ihr Gefangener schaute sich nicht weniger interessiert um als die Wraith. „Schade. Scheint eine schöne Stadt gewesen zu sein. Atlantis wohl sehr ähnlich, wie man sich erzählt."

„Wo wir gerade dabei sind, Mensch: wo liegt Atlantis noch einmal genau?", fragte Ease beiläufig und Feather musste sich ein Schmunzeln verbeißen.

„Oh, ich war nie dort", erwiderte der Mann arglos, „ich weiß nur, dass dort der Hohe Rat tagt und die besten Wissenschaftler arbeiten."

„Wo befindet sich der Hangar?", fragte Bonewhite an Guide gerichtet, der auf seinen Scanner schaute und brummte: „Hätte ich gewusst, dass wir hier vorbeischauen, hätte ich die Lagepläne kopiert und mitgenommen… ich vermute, einige Stockwerke unter uns, zumindest werden dort größere Hallen angezeigt."

Nach fast dreistündiger Suche, die öfters durch Trümmerstücke behindert wurde, fanden sie endlich das Flugdeck und Feather ächzte. Die wenigen Schiffe, die sich noch dort befanden, waren teilweise ausgeschlachtet worden. „Ob überhaupt noch eines von denen fliegt?", fragte er an die Clevermen gerichtet.

Fever antwortete nicht, sondern ließ sich von ihrem Gefangenen eines der verschlossenen Schiffe öffnen. Guide hingegen sagte: „Das werden wir sehen…"

Die beiden Clevermen und der Lanteaner begannen zügig die einzelnen Fluggeräte zu testen, bis sie eines fanden, das nach einigen wenigen Reparaturen noch für den Flug außerhalb der Atmosphäre geeignet schien. Die Blades erkundeten zusammen mit den Drohnen die umliegenden Stockwerke während der Arbeiten. Schließlich fanden und aktivierten sie sogar die Öffnung des Hangars. Fever war erstaunt, wie reibungslos er mit dem Lanteaner zusammen arbeiten konnte, auch wenn dessen Gestank ihn weiterhin abstieß. Die Ausdünstungen des Menschen erinnerten ihn an einige der widerlicheren Experimente, die ihr Biologe Darkseed des Öfteren durchführte und damit das Zentrallabor verpestete. Still wendete er sich an Guide und fragte: ‚Könnte ich bitte ein eigenes Labor bekommen, wenn wir zurück auf dem Hive sind?'

‚Mein Junge, dies ist weder die Zeit noch der

Ort um dieses Thema zu verhandeln, oder?', gab Guide missgelaunt zurück.

Fever rümpfte die Nase. _Anscheinend ist nie die rechte Zeit, um darüber zu reden_, dachte er, _aber ich werde nicht locker lassen. Irgendwann…_

„Ich bin müde", ließ sich der Mensch vernehmen, „Könnten wir vielleicht für ein paar Stunden Pause machen?"

A/N: Auch für mich – wie angedroht – einige Zeit noch Pause, Ende der Woche sollte es weitergehen.


	28. Chapter 28

**Kapitel 28**

Der Lanteaner schlief tief und fest auf der Passagierbank eines nicht funktionierenden Sternenringschiffes und gab seltsame Geräusche von sich. Wenn es nur Schnarchen gewesen wäre, hätten die Drohnen wohl nicht alle paar Minuten zu ihm hineingeschaut. Aber Guide vermutete, dass der Mensch mehrere schwerwiegende gesundheitliche Schäden aufwies und durchaus im Schlaf sterben könnte – vor Erschöpfung.

Ease und Feather hatten geschnaubt und ihre Köpfe geschüttelt, als Guide die Blades darauf hinwies, dass der Mensch namens Cervus wirklich eine Erholungspause benötigte. Bonewhite aber hatte zugestimmt und so waren die Wraith ebenfalls zur Ruhe genötigt. Stumm beobachtete er die Clevermen, die noch letzte Feineinstellungen an dem kleinen Schiff vornahmen. Unter anderem manipulierten sie das Funksystem und die Waffenkontrollen. Es war wohl gut, dass der Lanteaner davon nichts mitbekam. Guide stellte nach einer Weile die Arbeit ein und gesellte sich zu Ease und Feather, Fever arbeitete stumm weiter.

‚Was versuchst du jetzt?', hörte Fever irgendwann die Stimme seines Bruders im Kopf.

‚Woran ich schon seit Jahren arbeite: diese verfluchten Gensperren zu umgehen. Ich habe zwar schon einige Erfolge dabei erzielt, aber diese hier…', erwiderte er stumm, während er weiterarbeitete.

‚Du solltest ebenfalls Pause machen. Wenn wir erst auf Toalar sind wird es noch anstrengend genug werden, auch für dich', meinte Bonewhite und hockte sich neben ihn.

‚Nein, ich finde das hier eigentlich ganz entspannend…' gab Fever still zurück, um keine zwanzig Sekunden später sein Datenpad fauchend von sich zu schleudern. ‚Gut. Anderer Plan. Hast du was zum Spielen mit?'

‚Nur Würfel. Mit denen spielen aber schon die anderen' Bonewhite wies mit dem Kopf auf die beiden Blades und Guide, die in einer Ecke des Flugdecks beisammen saßen. ‚Wir könnten uns dazu setzen.'

‚Ich hasse Würfel. Das weißt du.' Fever presste die Lippen aufeinander und rümpfte die Nase.

‚Früher hast du oft mitgespielt', meinte Bonewhite mit gerunzelter Stirn.

‚Ich weiß… aber… egal, lass uns zu den anderen gehen und hoffen, dass der Mensch nicht in der Zwischenzeit stirbt… er röchelt so absonderlich…'

‚Riese meint, ihm laufen gerade Unmengen von einer klaren Flüssigkeit aus dem Mund.'

‚Erwähnte ich schon, dass ich Menschen absolut widerwärtig finde?', fragte Fever und schüttelte sich.

‚Etwas in der Art hast du bereits ein- oder zweitausend Mal angesprochen, ja.' Bonewhite schmunzelte.

‚Dann ist mein Standpunkt ja geklärt', meinte Fever und die Brüder gesellten sich zu den anderen Wraith. Es stimmte, dass Fever früher gern gewürfelt hatte, allerdings nur mit Bonewhite, der anfangs nur schwer dazu zu bewegen gewesen war, andere Zeitvertreibe auszuprobieren. Als der Cleverman an seine Sammlung von Spielen auf ihrem Heimatschiff dachte, ärgerte er sich, was die anderen Wraith aus der Runde auf seine anhaltende Pechsträhne schoben. Schlecht gelaunt warf Fever noch ein paar Mal die Würfel wenn er an der Reihe war, zog sich aber bald zurück und fiel in Halbschlaf. Er war erschöpfter, als er gedacht hatte.

‚Aufwachen, mein Bruder. Der Mensch hat sich gerade erhoben, wir können bald weiter!', meinte Bonewhite zu ihm und Fever blinzelte. Nachdem der Lanteaner einige Früchte gegessen, eine Flasche Wasser ausgetrunken und – zu Eases Verstimmung – die Produkte seiner letzten Nahrungsaufnahmen auch wieder losgeworden war, betrat die Gruppe das kleine Schiff.

„Mensch, ich rate dir, besser zu steuern als die letzten Male", knurrte Feather ihren Gefangenen an und nahm Platz auf dem Co-Pilotensitz.

„Wie oft soll ich es Ihnen eigentlich noch sagen? Mein Name ist Cervus Albus! Ich spreche Sie ja schließlich auch nicht mit ‚Wraith' an!", nörgelte der Lanteaner, während er den Antrieb startete.

„Vielleicht sollten wir diese Diskussion auf einen späteren Zeitpunkt verlegen", ließ sich Guide brummend vernehmen, „derzeit haben wir andere Probleme als die der korrekten Anrede."

Die hatten sie in der Tat. Ihr Plan sah vor, das Portal nach Toalar zu öffnen, zur Planetenoberfläche hinunter zu fliegen, etwaige Funkrufe mit statischem Rauschen und Wortfetzen zu beantworten und schlicht und ergreifend in der Nähe der Forschungseinrichtung zu landen. Die Informationen, die sie über diese Anlage besaßen, waren mehr als dürftig, weshalb Bonewhite beschlossen hatte, alles Weitere spontan zu entscheiden. Ganz unvorbereitet waren sie vor einigen Tagen nicht auf diese Mission gegangen, auch wenn sie nicht mit solchen Umwegen und Komplikationen gerechnet hatten. Ihre Ausrüstung, besonders die der Clevermen, sollte noch für die eine oder andere Überraschung gut sein. Trotzdem fühlte Fever sich höchst unwohl.

‚Guide? Bist du sicher, dass diese Generatoren auch funktionieren?', fragte Fever seinen Mentor und Vorgesetzten still, als sie das Flugdeck der zerstörten Stadt schwankend verließen.

‚Das werden wir erfahren, wenn wir dort sind', entgegnete dieser knapp und nickte Feather zu, der daraufhin die Waffensysteme hochfuhr.

„Was tun Sie da?", fragte der Mensch entsetzt.

„Eine Zielübung vornehmen", antwortete Bonewhite, während der Wraithpilot das defekte Schiff, mit dem sie hergekommen waren, anvisierte und eine der Leuchtbomben des kleinen Schiffes startete.

„Aber das war doch jetzt völlig unnötig!", meinte der Lanteaner, als die Bombe ihr Ziel traf und eine gewaltige Explosion auslöste.

„Nicht unbedingt", erklärte Guide ruhig, „so haben wir einerseits unsere Spuren verwischt und wissen andererseits, dass wir die Waffen einsetzen können. Was wir auch tun werden, wenn Sie, Cervus Albus, uns in irgendeiner Form zu hintergehen versuchen. Und jetzt achten Sie bitte ein wenig auf die Flughöhe, ja?"

Fever richtete ein Stoßgebet an die Sterne, als sie nur knapp über einige Baumwipfel hinweg flogen. Feather knurrte einige Verwünschungen, die Bonewhite mit einem Fauchen beendete. Die Stimmung an Bord als angespannt zu bezeichnen wäre milde ausgedrückt gewesen.

‚Wenn das hier vorbei ist, schließe ich mich für zwei Tage in meinem Quartier ein und bleibe im Bett', meinte Fever still zu Bonewhite der nickte und überraschend nervös entgegnete: ‚Ich hoffe, du hast da noch Platz für mich – und einen Türcode, der auch Guide daran hindert, einfach so herein zu marschieren.'

‚Den habe ich ungefähr zwei Stunden nach seinem letzten _Überraschungsbesuch_ bei dir entwickelt', gab Fever zurück und versuchte sich an einem Lächeln, was gründlich misslang.

Sie wählten das Portal an und flogen in das Wurmloch. Als sie auf der anderen Seite austraten, befanden sie sich in einem hohen Orbit um einen Planeten mit erheblicher vulkanischer Aktivität. Einzig auf den Landmassen an den Polen schien es keine aktiven Lavaberge zu geben.

„Das ist nicht gut…", sagte der Mensch, als plötzlich eine Anzeige vor ihm auf der Frontscheibe auftauchte, „die Atmosphäre ist stark schwefel- und stickstoffhaltig. Wenn die uns nicht in ihre Anlage hinein fliegen lassen, können wir das Schiff nicht verlassen. Wir würden innerhalb von Sekunden ersticken."

„Dann werden wir eben in die Anlage hinein fliegen", sagte Bonewhite trocken, „weil Sie denen dort über Funk von einem Unglück auf Larris berichten werden, dem Sie nur knapp entgangen sind. Sie werden Sie warnen, dass sich ein Kommando Wraith aufgemacht hat, diverse Forschungseinrichtungen zu zerstören und diese Anlage eines der nächsten Ziele ist."

„Aber auf Larris ist doch nichts geschehen, oder? Oder?", fragte der Mensch mit aufkommender Panik.

„Wir haben dort unseren zweiten Dart verloren. Die Nachricht, dass wir dort gewesen sind, sollte sich in Ihrem Volk schon verbreitet haben", gab Bonewhite steif zurück. Ihr Gefangener war bewusstlos gewesen, als sie das Gebäude auf Larris gesprengt hatten.

„Aber zwischen dem Auffinden eines Wracks und einer Katastrophe besteht ein ganz erheblicher Unterschied", meinte der Lanteaner misstrauisch.

„Mensch, die Geschichte soll uns nur Zugang zu einem Landedeck mit atembarer Atmosphäre verschaffen, keiner stundenlangen Befragung standhalten!", fauchte Ease, dem das Lächeln vergangen war.

„Ich traue Ihnen nicht! Sie verheimlichen mir doch etwas!" Ihr Gefangener schwenkte in eine stabile Umlaufbahn ein und nahm die Hände von den Kontrollen, woraufhin der Antrieb aussetzte.

Riese erhob sich und hielt eines seiner Stunnergewehre an die Schläfe ihres Gefangenen. „Wir vertrauen Ihnen auch nicht", sagte Bonewhite, „aber Sie wissen auch, dass wir in der Lage sind die Waffen dieses Schiffs abzufeuern. Wenn Sie also nicht wollen, dass wir die ganze Anlage vom Orbit aus angreifen, tun Sie besser, was ich Ihnen gesagt habe."

„Sie haben versprochen, dass es keine Toten geben wird!", protestierte ihr Gefangener verzweifelt.

„Die wird es nicht geben, sofern Sie sich an Ihren Teil der Abmachung halten, Cervus Albus", sagte Guide bedächtig.

„Was ist auf Larris geschehen, nachdem Sie mich betäubt hatten?", fragte der Mensch und presste die Lippen aufeinander.

„Wir haben Sie betäubt um sicher zu gehen, dass Sie keinen Alarm schlagen, bevor wir durch den Sternenring waren", antwortete Guide, „die Siedlung erschien uns zu nah. Sonst nichts."

Fever konnte, ebenso wie die anderen Wraith, die Lügen schmecken. _Wie muss es nur sein, so blind und taub durch das Leben zu gehen_, fragte sich der Cleverman. Auch die Wraith waren in der Lage, gewisse Dinge voreinander geheim zu halten, indem sie sich für andere mental verschlossen. Doch diesem Menschen gegenüber war das nicht einmal nötig.

Der Lanteaner zögerte, legte dann aber seine Hände wieder auf die Navigationskontrollen. „Was für eine Katastrophe soll das denn gewesen sein? Ich muss vielleicht schon mehr erzählen, bis sie mir glauben und das Landedeck öffnen."

Guide zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß es nicht. Irgendetwas, das plausibel klingt. Was hätten Sie an unserer Stelle getan, um diese Einrichtung auszulöschen?"

„Vielleicht die Null-Punkt-Module überladen. Zeitverzögert, versteht sich. Man braucht ja auch etwas Zeit, um sich in Sicherheit zu bringen", antwortete der Mensch.

Die Wraith schauten sich düster an. Genau das hatten sie getan. _Dieser Lanteaner ist wirklich nicht dumm_, dachte Fever und wehrte sich gegen den Respekt, den er immer mehr für ihren Gefangenen entwickelte.


	29. Chapter 29

**Kapitel 29**

Sie überflogen den Planeten und suchten nach der Forschungseinrichtung. ‚Ist das Gebäude vielleicht getarnt?', fragte Bonewhite Guide still.

‚Entweder das oder man hat uns getäuscht', gab Guide zurück. Allerdings hielt er eine Täuschung für unwahrscheinlich, dafür hatten sie zu viele Hinweise auf die Bedeutung dieser Anlage gefunden.

„Rufen Sie sie über Funk", wies Bonewhite den Lanteaner an.

„Hallo? Toalar? Ist dort jemand? Bitte sagen Sie mir, dass ich nicht zu spät gekommen bin!", sagte der Mensch, nachdem er die Kommunikationskanäle geöffnet hatte, „Hier spricht Wartungsspezialist Cervus Albus, ich habe wichtige Neuigkeiten für Sie!"

Einige Sekunden tat sich nichts, dann knackte es in den Lautsprechern und eine weibliche Stimme erklang: „Wer sind Sie? Wir können Sie kaum verstehen."

„Ich bin Wartungsspezialist Cervus Albus, ein Überlebender von Larris!"

„Larris? Verstehen wir richtig, Sie kommen von Larris?", fragte die Frau erstaunt.

„Ja, es gab eine Explosion, die Wraith sind dort gewesen", antwortete ihr Gefangener.

„Wer ist dort gewesen? Was wissen Sie über die Explosion?"

„Wraith! Die Wraith waren dort! Und hier wollen sie als nächstes hinkommen!"

„Wir verstehen Sie kaum, sagten Sie ‚Wraith'? Wir senden Ihnen Landeanweisungen, Ihr Funk scheint defekt zu sein!", ließ die Frau sich vernehmen.

„Danke", brummelte ihr Gefangener und unterbrach den Funkkontakt. „Ich hoffe, Sie sind zufrieden", meinte er an die Wraith gewandt, „die Anlage liegt unterirdisch am nördlichen Pol und gerade wird der Zugang für uns geöffnet."

„Zufrieden sind wir erst, wenn wir ein Gegenmittel gegen das gefunden haben, was Ihr Volk auf unsere Spezies losgelassen hat", antwortete Guide gereizt, woraufhin der Mensch sich auf die Lippen biss und den Kopf senkte. _Vielleicht sollten wir diesen Mann am Leben lassen, immerhin könnte er unsere Version bei seinem Volk verbreiten, wenn_… Guide schüttelte den Kopf und entfernte den Funkunterbrecher. Bonewhite hatte ihm gesagt, er bräuchte später noch eine intakte Verbindung. Wofür, hatte ihm der Blade nicht mitgeteilt, aber sicher hatte es etwas mit ihrer Abreise – oder Flucht, je nach dem, was sie dort erwartete – zu tun.

‚Wie groß ist die Reichweite der Generatoren eigentlich?', fragte Fever ihn mental, woraufhin Guide mit den Schultern zuckte und erwiderte: ‚Einige hundert Schritt vielleicht, in Gebäuden wahrscheinlich weniger.'

‚Wenn wir sie benutzen, wird auch unser Gefangener betäubt', meinte Fever nachdenklich.

‚Nur ein Lanteaner weniger, um den wir uns Sorgen machen müssen', gab Guide zurück. _Der Junge wird sich doch nicht etwa Sorgen um diesen Menschen machen?_, fragte er sich und beobachtete seinen Schützling skeptisch. ‚Wir warten ab, was geschieht. Vielleicht sind die Lanteaner dort so kooperativ wie die in der letzten Einrichtung, dann müssen wir sie gar nicht einsetzen.'

Aber bereits während der Landung wurde den Wraith bewusst, dass sie hier nicht so ein leichtes Spiel haben würden wie zuvor. Ein Trupp bewaffneter Krieger betrat den Hangar, als ihr Gefangener das Schiff unsicher aufsetzte und die Atemluft wieder hergestellt worden war. Die Wraith versteckten sich im Passagierraum, damit man sie nicht sofort durch die große Frontscheibe ihres Fluggeräts entdecken konnte.

„Oh, das wird gar nicht gut ausgehen", sagte ihr Gefangener ängstlich, als die Wachen auf das Schiff zukamen und mit ihren Strahlenwaffen gestikulierten, dass er aussteigen sollte.

‚Gut, also doch die Betäubungswellengeneratoren', wies Guide Fever an, der bereits nervös mit den faustgroßen Halbkugeln hantierte.

‚Sie fassen nicht', meinte Fever hektisch, ‚sie bekommen keinen Kontakt!'

Ease hielt den Menschen auf, als dieser gerade die Hecktür öffnen wollte und Guide schnappte sich den zweiten Satz Halbkugeln, den Fever in der Ausrüstungstasche verstaut hatte.

„Was ist da drinnen los?", hörten sie eine der Wachen rufen, „Kommen Sie sofort mit erhobenen Händen heraus!"

„Sekunde noch, die Verriegelung will sich nicht lösen", rief ihr Gefangener aus und wich etwas von Ease zurück. „Ich bin unterwegs angegriffen worden, hier funktioniert so einiges nicht, aber das erzähle ich Ihnen gleich alles. Ich hoffe, Sie haben den Hangar wieder geschlossen? Von Außen erkennt man nämlich nicht, wo Sie sich hier befinden, gute Tarnung, wirklich! Aber…"

„Reden Sie nicht so viel, kommen Sie endlich heraus!", unterbrach der Wachmann ihn rufend.

„Was glauben Sie, was ich gerade versuche?", rief der Mensch namens Cervus zurück und meinte leiser zu den Clevermen: „Was auch immer Sie tun wollen, Sie sollten sich beeilen! Lang kann ich die nicht mehr hinhalten."

Fever fauchte, dann tauschte er mit Guide je eine Habkugel, die klickend mit ihren Gegenstücken arretierten. Nun wurde auch Guide hektisch, als sich nichts tat. ‚Wieso fließt hier keine Energie?'

Der Mensch riss die Augen auf, dann rief er wieder für die Wachen vernehmlich: „Als ich erfuhr, dass Ihr Portal sich im All befindet, musste ich dieses Schiff umbauen, es war nämlich ein ziemliches Wrack und ich allein auf der Flucht und… ach, das glauben Sie mir wahrscheinlich eh alles gar nicht, was ich in den letzten Tagen durchgemacht habe… Sagen Sie, könnten Sie vielleicht kurz mal an Backbord gegen die Klappe treten? Manchmal hilft nur rohe Gewalt…"

Guide schaute kurz zu dem Menschen hinüber, dann schlug er mit der Kugel kurz an eine Schiffswand und schüttelte sie heftig. Zögerlich begann sie von innen zu leuchten und er bedeutete Fever, das Gleiche zu tun.

Von Außen hörten sie einen Tritt und der Mensch rief: „Ja, danke, nun bitte noch einmal und etwas kräftiger!"

Nun leuchtete auch Fevers Kugel und die Clevermen nickten einander zu.

„Wir werden unsere Techniker holen!", hörten sie den Wachmann rufen.

„Das ist unnötig, sobald Sie noch einmal gegen die Klappe treten", meinte ihr Gefangener laut und schaute die Wraith fragend an.

‚Was ist nun?', hörte Guide Bonewhite in seinem Kopf fragen und er konnte die Anspannung des Blades deutlich schmecken.

‚Wir sind soweit', antwortete Guide und bedeutete Fever, seine Kugelhälften etwas zu drehen und das Gerät fallen zu lassen, bevor er das Gleiche tat. Bläuliche Energieblitze umflossen die Kugeln und ein dumpf pulsierender Ton erklang. Ihr Gefangener sackte in sich zusammen und ein Blick durch die Frontscheibe verriet den Wraith, dass auch die anderen Menschen auf dem Flugdeck betäubt worden waren.

Sie öffneten die Heckklappe und die Blades und Drohnen schwärmten im Hangar aus, stießen aber auf keine Gegenwehr, sondern nur bewusstlose Lanteaner. „Fesseln und außer Sichtweite bringen", befahl Bonewhite knapp, bevor er Guide fragte: „Können wir diese Kugel noch einmal verwenden?"

„Nein, diese nicht. Die Betäubungswellen zu generieren erfordert viel Energie, bei denen hier sind nun die Speicher geleert. Wir haben auch noch keinen Weg gefunden, sie wieder aufzuladen", antwortete er, sammelte die Kugeln jedoch wieder ein. „Es sind nur Prototypen, aber wir scheinen auf dem richtigen Weg zu sein."

Bonewhite nickte, dann machten sich die Wraith geräuschlos auf, das unterirdische Gebäude zu erkunden. Ihren Gefangenen ließen sie in dem kleinen Schiff zurück, mit dem sie eingedrungen waren. Schnell wurde ihnen bewusst, dass diese Anlage riesig war und ihre Betäubungswellen niemals alle Menschen erreicht haben konnten.

„Wir können von einem der Labore hier den Zugang zu diesem Bereich mit einem Notbefehl verriegeln", sagte Guide, „aber ich bezweifle, dass wir von hier aus Zugriff auf die Kommunikationsanlage bekommen werden. Wenn der Notbefehl registriert wird, werden die anderen Menschen Hilfe rufen."

„Wo befindet sich der Funkraum?", fragte Bonewhite und Guide rief auf einem Terminal einen Grundriss auf. „Ein Stockwerk tiefer, gut achthundert Schritt südlich von hier. Wahrscheinlich sind dort noch Menschen bei Bewusstsein, wir wissen nicht, wie weit die Wellen in Gebäuden reichen."

„Ease und seine Drohne bleiben bei euch. Wir werden die Kommunikationsanlagen ausschalten", sagte der Blade und bedeutete Feather und Riese, ihm zu folgen.

Die Clevermen entschieden sich für ein großzügig geschnittenes Labor, das sicherlich von großer Wichtigkeit war, nachdem sie einige Schwierigkeiten hatten, es zu öffnen. Fever zerrte an einem bewusstlosen Menschen herum und presste dessen Hand auf eine der Konsolen, die daraufhin aktiviert wurde. Stumm durchsuchten er und Guide die Datenbanken, bis sie fündig wurden.

‚Wir sind in der Funkzentrale', hörte Guide Bonewhites Gedanken, ‚habt ihr etwas?'

‚Ja, allerdings. Alles Mögliche, auch die Baupläne für den Erreger und sogar eine Art Gegenmittel, das aber nicht… egal, wir laden gerade alles auf einen Speicher und können hier in etwa einer halben Stunde verschwinden', gab er zurück, ‚Wir müssen diese Anlage restlos vernichten, Bonewhite! Was hier geforscht wird ist… ungeheuerlich!' Guide war entsetzt. Mehr noch, als es Fever war, der überraschend kühl und überlegt handelte.

‚Dafür werde ich gleich sorgen', meinte Bonewhite und unterbrach den Kontakt, bevor Guide fragen konnte, was der Blade vorhatte.

A/N: Wir nähern uns dem Ende dieser Odyssee ;)


	30. Chapter 30

**Kapitel 30**

_Experimente an Wraith… lebenden Wraith. Schon bevor unsere Völker einander offiziell das erste Mal begegnet sind_… Guide kochte innerlich. Sicher, auch die Wraith hatten in ihrer Vergangenheit Untersuchungen an Menschen vorgenommen. Aber das war gewesen, bevor ihre Nahrung überhaupt eine Sprache entwickelt hatte. Dass die Menschen sich über den Stand von Tieren hinaus entwickelten, hatte damals zu gewissen moralischen Problemen innerhalb ihrer Gemeinschaft geführt, die bis zum heutigen Tag nicht endgültig gelöst worden waren. Da aber die Alternative für die Wraith darin bestand elendiglich zu verhungern, versuchten sie die Tatsache, dass ihre Nahrung Intelligenz aufwies, zu ignorieren. Und den technischen Stand ihrer Herden auf einem möglichst geringen Niveau zu halten.

_Wir dürfen nicht beginnen, unsere Nahrung als Individuen zu betrachten_, dachte der alte Cleverman und schaute kurz zu dem eifrig arbeitenden Fever hinüber. _Unser Gefangener hat viel zu viel Eindruck auf den Jungen gemacht_, grübelte er weiter. Er wusste sehr wohl um die Probleme seines Schützlings, sich an Menschen zu nähren, solang sie noch Gegenwehr zeigten. Fever schob das zwar auf die mangelnde Hygiene der Herdenmenschen, aber Guide wusste es besser. Bonewhite wahrscheinlich auch. Fever war zu sanft, von zu hoher Moral. Wahrscheinlich würde er sich heute noch von Früchten ernähren, wenn es ihm möglich wäre. Andererseits hatte auch Coldamber, die Primary der Wraith, damals ihren Männern zunächst untersagt, sich an Lanteanern zu nähren. Wohl nicht zuletzt, weil auch sie die inzwischen längst verebbten Diskussionen in der Vergangenheit geführt hatte, ab welchem Entwicklungsstand eine menschliche Herde als zu zivilisiert für Nahrung gelten konnte… musste.

Erst als die Lanteaner ihre Spezies als Monster beschimpften und offen angriffen, hatte Coldamber sie zur Ernährung freigegeben und spätestens damit den Grundstein für den Krieg gelegt. Dass es trotzdem erst vor zwei Jahren zum offenen Ausbruch der Kampfhandlungen gekommen war, schien fast unglaublich. Waren die Lanteaner schon seit Jahrzehnten mit immer größerer Dreistigkeit in das Gebiet der Wraith vorgedrungen, so hatte man sich doch beiderseits vor größeren Kampfhandlungen gescheut. Natürlich hatte es immer kleinere Scharmützel gegeben – kurz vor dem Angriff auf die Schwesterstadt von Atlantis hatte es erst einen unerwartet großen Zwischenfall auf Athos gegeben, der Hornet das Leben gekostet hatte.

Hornet… dieser ruhige alte Wachoffizier war Guide vom ersten Augenblick an sympathisch gewesen. Bonewhite hatte dessen angenehm bedachte und weitsichtige Art völlig übernommen und mit jenen Eigenschaften ergänzt, die er selbst mitbrachte: Ehrlichkeit, Loyalität und… Widerborstigkeit. Guide hatte schon öfters den Wunsch verspürt, den verschlossenen Blade übers Knie zu legen wie einen Jüngling. _Was wohl geschehen wäre, wenn ICH der Erzieher von Bonewhite und Fever gewesen wäre?_ Guide atmete tief durch. Solche Gedanken konnte er sich nicht leisten. Die beiden Brüder waren ihm schon so viel zu sehr ans Herz gewachsen. Er hatte selbst einen Sohn, nur wusste er nicht, wo dieser sich aufhielt oder wer er war – Snow hatte ihm einmal in einer unbeschwerten Minute von seiner Existenz erzählt. _Nein, ich habe auch eine Tochter, ich weiß, wer sie ist, wo sie ist und… ich muss unseren Hive retten. Ihre – unsere – Zukunft._

„Wie weit bist du?", fragte er Fever, um sich endgültig aus den Gedanken zu befreien.

„Letzte Unterdatenbank zu dem Keim wird übertragen", antwortete dieser, „aber ist es nicht riskant, wieder einen Speicher der Lanteaner an Bord zu holen?"

„Nein, diese Exemplare hier sind sauber, das habe ich überprüft. Außerdem, was hätten wir sonst für eine Alternative? Selbst wenn wir an alle Speicherkristalle herankämen und sie mitnähmen, wir hätten gar keine Kapazitäten, sie zu verstauen!" Es war Guide nicht leicht gefallen, eine Auswahl zu treffen. Aber da sie sich nicht in der Position sahen, diese Einrichtung komplett und dauerhaft zu übernehmen, hatten sie sich entscheiden müssen. „Wenigstens werden auch unsere Feinde nicht mehr auf diese Informationen zugreifen können, wenn wir hier alles zerstören. Und das müssen wir, das ist dir doch bewusst, oder?"

Fever knurrte grimmig. „Damit habe ich keine Probleme."

_Gut. Also erstreckt sich seine bewusste Sympathie wohl doch erst einmal nur auf unseren Gefangenen_, dachte Guide nahezu erleichtert.

„Übertragung abgeschlossen. Soll ich die festen Datenbanken sicherheitshalber zusätzlich noch löschen?", fragte der junge Cleverman, während er den Speicher in seiner überquellenden Ausrüstungstasche zu verstauen suchte.

Guide nahm ihm den Speicher ab und bejahte dessen Frage. Der Datenträger war wesentlich kleiner als der, den Guide vor einigen Tagen erst an Bord ihres Hives gebracht und damit die Misere ausgelöst hatte. Mit etwas Mühe zwängte er ihn unter seinen Mantel, als Ease, der zusammen mit seiner Drohne am Eingang des Labors Wache gehalten hatte, sich zu Wort meldete: „Die Lanteaner brechen durch die Verriegelungen. Die anderen sind schon auf dem Rückzug… wir sollen zum Flugdeck kommen!"

Eilig machten sie sich auf den Weg. In einiger Entfernung konnten sie Schüsse hören, dann die Schritte ihrer Kameraden, die auf sie zugelaufen kamen.

„Beeilung!", rief Bonewhite und sie rannten in den Kontrollraum des Hangars. „Tür verriegeln", wies er Fever an, der sofort die Abdeckung des Schließmechanismus herunter riss und sich an die Arbeit machte.

„Das wird sie aber nicht ewig abhalten", zischte der Cleverman mit gebleckten Zähnen, als sie den Kontrollraum verließen und zu dem kleinen Schiff rannten, das sie gekapert hatten.

„Das braucht es auch nicht, nur bis wir… verflucht!" Bonewhite fauchte und ballte die Fäuste. Ihr Gefangener war noch nicht wieder bei Bewusstsein – und nur er konnte das Sternenringschiff steuern, das über zerebrale Verbindungen zu kontrollieren war. ‚Wir brauchen nur zwanzig Minuten!', teilte er Guide mental mit, ‚Einer unserer Kreuzer ist auf dem Weg hierher und kann uns aufsammeln, aber…'

‚Ich sehe zu, was ich tun kann', entgegnete Guide und lief zurück zu dem Kontrollraum. Noch hielt die Verriegelung der Tür zum Gang, aber die Lanteaner schossen beständig mit ihren Strahlenwaffen auf den Schließmechanismus. Irgendwann würde die Überspannung zu einem Kurzschluss führen und die Tür sich öffnen lassen. Ganz im Gegensatz zu dem Hangartor, das im Moment ihre einzige Fluchtmöglichkeit darstellte.

‚Ich habe eine Idee, aber sie ist riskant', meinte er still zu Bonewhite, der erstaunlicherweise fast amüsiert zurückgab: ‚Riskanter als diese ganze Reise bisher oder…' Der Blade unterbrach sich und kam zu ihm gelaufen. „Worum handelt es sich?"

Kurz erklärte Guide ihm seinen Plan, woraufhin Bonewhite nickte und bestätigte: „Das IST riskant." Der Cleverman wollte ihn schon anfahren, als er fortfuhr: „Hier muss es Schutzanzüge oder Atemmasken geben, ich suche, du bereitest alles vor."

Leicht konsterniert verließ Guide den Kontrollraum, in dem Bonewhite nun die Schränke und Verschläge öffnete. Er rannte hinüber zum Schiff und winkte Feather heran. „Wir müssen uns den Weg nach draußen freischießen, das Tor lässt sich nicht öffnen!"

„Das ist eine dumme Idee!", meinte der Pilot, „Da draußen herrscht dicke Luft – im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes!"

Guide knurrte: „Das wissen wir! Dein Vorgesetzter arbeitet daran – und nun sieh zu, dass du die Waffensysteme hochgefahren bekommst!"

Feather starrte den Cleverman kurz an, dann zerrte er ihren besinnungslosen Gefangenen ins Cockpit, drückte dessen Hand auf die Kontrollen der Co-Pilotenseite und machte sich an die Arbeit. „Alles bereit zum Feuern", meldete er nach einer kurzen Weile.

Bonewhite kam mit einigen Atemmasken zu dem Schiff gelaufen und verteilte sie an die Wraith. „Aber der Mensch braucht auch eine!", protestierte Fever und deutete auf den Bewusstlosen.

„Jetzt sag nicht, du willst den schon wieder mitnehmen?", fragte Ease fassungslos.

„Wir brauchen ihn, um an die Daten zu kommen! Wie schnell werden wir wohl wieder die Gelegenheit bekommen, einen Lanteaner gefangen zu nehmen?", fauchte Fever zurück und setzte dem Menschen die Atemmaske auf, die sein Bruder ihm zuvor gereicht hatte.

„Ich fasse es nicht! Könntest du deinem Bruder das bitte ausreden?", wendete Ease sich gereizt an Bonewhite, der mit ausdruckloser Miene antwortete: „Er hat leider Recht. Aber es gab nicht mehr als sieben Masken. Ich werde meine mit Fever teilen."

„Nachdem das nun geklärt ist, sollten wir vielleicht endlich weitermachen?", rief Guide knurrend aus und setzte sich seine Atemmaske auf. Die Drohnen kämpften etwas mit den Masken, die sie seit ihrem Schlupf trugen, bevor sie die Atemmasken aufsetzen konnten. Eases Drohne war nicht weiter auffällig, aber Riese… die hünenhafte Drohne wirkte besorgt und schaute zwischen Bonewhite und Fever hin und her.

Auf einen Wink von Bonewhite hin feuerte Feather zwei Leuchtbomben des Schiffes auf das Hangartor ab – keine Sekunde zu früh, denn die Lanteaner brachen gerade durch die Tür zum Kontrollraum. Zischend entwich der Sauerstoff aus dem Flugdeck, als das Tor durch die Explosion zersplitterte. Riese trug ihren Gefangenen und die Wraith rannten aus dem Hangar hinaus ins Freie.

Hitze schlug ihnen entgegen und Asche trübte ihre Sicht. Guide konnte schmecken, wie der faulige Schwefelgestank sich auf seine Haut legte. Ein Blick zurück verriet ihm, dass die Lanteaner sich im Kontrollraum des Hangars verschanzt hatten. Die beiden Brüder hielten sich abwechselnd zum Atmen die Maske vor die Gesichter, während sie weiter liefen. ‚Wir müssen hinter diese Felsen dort gelangen', hörte er Bonewhite in seinem Kopf, ‚dort können sie uns nicht mit ihren Geschützen erwischen.'

Tatsächlich waren zwei Geschütztürme aus dem Lavagestein emporgestiegen, in dem sich die Anlage verbarg. Ein Treffer tötete auch noch Eases letzte Drohne, der aufstöhnte und den Kopf schüttelte. „Firehead wird mich erwürgen!", rief er aus, als sie in Deckung waren.

„Was soll ich denn sagen?", brummte Feather mürrisch, „Lightning wird auch nicht gerade erfreut darüber sein, dass ich gleich zwei Darts vernichtet habe… gut, einer war nicht unserer, aber…"

„Ruhe!", donnerte Bonewhite los, „Noch sind wir nicht in Sicherheit – macht euch über solche Kleinigkeiten Gedanken, sobald wir zu Haus sind!"

Guide konnte nur schwer seine Verwunderung unterdrücken. Alle Mitglieder von Bonewhites Kommando schienen auf die eine oder andere Weise unangepasst, rebellisch und… nun ja, wie Querulanten. Trotzdem waren sie die Besten ihres Hives, das wusste Guide spätestens nach dieser Mission.

Erleichtert vernahm er das Kreischen mehrerer Dartantriebe in der Ferne.


	31. Chapter 31

**Kapitel 31**

Geschickt wichen die ankommenden Darts dem Geschützfeuer aus, kamen jedoch nicht nah genug an ihre kleine Gruppe heran, um sie mit einem Transporterstrahl aufzusammeln. ‚Entweder, wir verlassen unsere Deckung und laufen auf die Darts zu, oder wir müssen die Geschütze ausschalten', schlug Ease seinem Kommandanten vor.

‚Vorschläge, wie Letzteres zu geschehen hätte?', fragte Bonewhite zurück.

‚Gut gezielte Granaten?', meinte Ease und zuckte mit den Schultern. Selbst für einen Wraith war die Entfernung zu den Geschütztürmen zu weit zum Werfen. Sie würden so oder so ihre Deckung verlassen müssen.

Bonewhite und Guide berieten sich still, wie Ease aus ihren Mienen ersehen konnte. Beide wirkten nicht besonders zuversichtlich, als Riese sich erhob und eine Granate warf. Erstaunlich weit warf… aber immer noch zu kurz, um die Waffen zu schädigen, die unablässig Strahlen auf die Darts und ihre Deckung abgaben. Die hünenhafte Drohne grunzte, riss sich die Atemmaske vom Gesicht und rannte auf die Geschütze zu, warf erneut eine Granate, die dieses Mal ihr Ziel nicht verfehlte. Eines der Geschütze war ausgeschaltet. Eilig lief die Drohne zurück, griff nach der Atemmaske und sog gierig Sauerstoff ein.

‚Wenn du noch Granaten hast, wäre nun der Zeitpunkt, sie an Riese zu übergeben', meinte Bonewhite trocken.

Hastig suchte Ease seinen Mantel ab und Feather tat es ihm gleich. Sie fanden noch drei der handlichen kleinen Bomben, aber die Entfernung zum zweiten Geschützturm war wesentlich größer. Selbst Riese würde einige hundert Schritt über offenes Gelände laufen müssen, um in Reichweite zu kommen. Ein unerwarteter Energiestrahl beendete das Dauerfeuer des zweiten Geschützturmes und sprengte ein riesiges Loch in die Felsformation.

Erstaunt riss Ease die Augen auf – das war eine Schiffswaffe aus dem All gewesen! So präzise konnten nur wenige auf solch eine Entfernung zielen! Er wollte Bonewhite gerade fragen, wen er zu Hilfe gerufen hatte, als sie von einem Transporterstrahl erfasst wurden. Auf dem Hangardeck des Kreuzers rematerialisiert erledigte sich diese Frage.

„Ziel ausgeschaltet", meldete eine Stimme, die Ease nur zu gut kannte.

„Was ist mit den anderen?", fragte Bonewhite den Kreuzerkommandanten, der zu ihrer Begrüßung gekommen war.

„Fünf weitere Ziele neutralisiert, die anderen können erst in einigen Stunden erreicht werden", gab Nighthunter zurück. „Die Zeit war etwas zu knapp, um die Schiffe endgültig in Position zu bringen. Außerdem liegt eines der Ziele tief im Gebiet der Lanteaner und Winds Kreuzer trafen auf Widerstand. Sie kamen durch und in achtundzwanzig Stunden werden sie an den Zielkoordinaten sein."

Bonewhite nickte knapp. „Wir müssen Kontakt zu unserem Hive aufnehmen", sagte er und Nighthunter entgegnete lächelnd: „Verbindung sollte stehen, sobald wir auf der Brücke sind."

Ease fühlte sich höchst unbehaglich. Nighthunter war der Wraith, der ihn damals auf Black Pearls Hive im Schwertkampf unterrichtet hatte, als er noch ein Jüngling war. Bevor er auf Snows Hive getauscht worden war, hatte Ease sich mehrfach heftig mit seinem Lehrer gestritten und diese Konflikte waren nie endgültig geklärt worden. Umso erstaunter war er, als Nighthunter ihm auf dem Weg zur Brücke über die Schulter hinweg zuzwinkerte und meinte: ‚Wenn du in Guides Gesellschaft reist und es bis jetzt überlebt hast, könnte eventuell doch mehr hinter deinem großen Mundwerk stecken, als ich immer vermutet habe…'

‚Ihr kennt Guide, Meister?', fragte Ease überrascht zurück und riss die Augen auf.

‚Alle Älteren kennen Guide und die Schwierigkeiten, in die er einen bringen kann. Außerdem bin ich nicht mehr dein Meister, du musst nicht so förmlich sein', gab Nighthunter amüsiert zurück. Wie Ease stammte er aus der Moonstone-Linie und es gab Gerüchte, dass sie näher miteinander verwandt sein könnten, als es die Wraith eines Hives untereinander eh schon waren. In der Tat sahen sie sich extrem ähnlich, nur trug Nighthunter einen anderen Haarknoten und wesentlich weniger Schmuck und Silberdraht als Ease. Wohingegen Ease keine sichtbaren Tätowierungen trug, prangte auf Nighthunters Stirn das florale Muster, das ihn als Mitglied von Black Pearls Hive und ihrer Zenana identifizierte.

„Seit wann bist du nicht mehr auf dem Haupthive deiner Königin?", fragte Guide im Plauderton den Commander des Kreuzers.

„Ich habe diese ewigen Streitereien nicht mehr ertragen", antwortete Nighthunter lächelnd, was seine Ähnlichkeit mit Ease nur noch unterstrich, „also bat ich vor zehn Sternenjahren um einen Posten auf einem der anderen Schiffe. Mittlerweile habe ich den Oberbefehl über alle von Black Pearls Kreuzern… und bin für meinen Geschmack schon wieder viel zu häufig auf ihrem Hive."

„Ah ja. Dann nehme ich an, Black Pearls Zenana…", begann Guide und Nighthunter beendete den Satz: „… ist genau so wie jede andere." Schmunzelnd fügte er hinzu: „Als wir den Befehl zum Angriff auf die Forschungseinrichtungen erhielten, wollte ich unbedingt dabei sein, wenn wir euch aufsammeln. Man hört ja seit gut zwei Wochen die wildesten Geschichten… eine winzige Gruppe entschlossener Wraith, die im Alleingang mehr wichtige Ziele ausgeschaltet haben soll als die halbe Flotte in den letzten Monaten…"

„Nun, das ist sicherlich übertrieben. Wir sind einer Spur gefolgt und waren dabei sehr gründlich", entgegnete Guide nachdenklich. „Wobei ich darum bitten muss, dass unserem lanteanischen Gefangenen gegenüber darüber geschwiegen werden sollte."

„Niemand wird mit ihm reden. Eure seltsam riesige Drohne hat ihn schon in einer Zelle untergebracht und bewacht ihn… wo gibt es eigentlich solche Exemplare?", meinte Nighthunter mit unverhohlener Neugier.

„Eine spezielle Züchtung", gab Guide neutral zurück. Sie hatten mittlerweile die Brücke erreicht und Ease, Feather und Fever blieben respektvoll am Zugang stehen, während Guide und Bonewhite vor das Kommunikationsterminal geführt wurden. Snipers Gesicht tauchte auf dem Monitor auf und ein Anflug von einem Lächeln umspielte seinen Mund. „Grüße, alter Freund… Bonewhite…" Sniper nickte kurz zu dem Blade hinüber, dann wendete er sich wieder an den Obersten der Clevermen: „Unsere Königin hofft doch sehr, dass es gelungen ist, eine Lösung für unser technisches Problem zu finden!"

Guide zog den Datenspeicher, den er in der letzten – und mittlerweile völlig ausgebombten – Einrichtung der Lanteaner mitgenommen hatte, aus dem Mantel hervor. „Hier drauf ist alles, was wir benötigen. Fever und ich werden uns sofort daran machen, die Informationen auf ein kompatibleres Medium zu überspielen und an den Hive zu senden. Damit sollte Hasten in der Lage sein, die Probleme in den Griff zu bekommen. Wir benötigen dazu vielleicht ein oder zwei Stunden, ihr solltet die Kanäle offen lassen."

Sniper nickte, dann wendete er sich Bonewhite zu: „Unsere Königin erwartet bei eurer Rückkehr einen vollständigen persönlichen Bericht von dir. In drei Tagen wird einer unserer Kreuzer in der Nähe von Pointas sein und könnte euch aufnehmen. Nighthunter wird euch sicherlich zu einen Sternenring bringen, mit dem ihr eure Reise abkürzen könnt."

„Das werde ich", sagte Nighthunter lächelnd, „meine Königin lässt ihre besten Wünsche an Königin Snow übermitteln. Wie unangenehm muss es sein, wenn der eigene Hive aufgrund eines lanteanischen Computervirus verrückt spielt… gut, dass Guide immer einen Weg findet, solche Gefahren zu neutralisieren…"

Ease biss sich auf die Lippen. Nighthunter schien Guide wirklich sehr gut zu kennen – oder ahnte zumindest, welche Rolle der Cleverman bei der Verbreitung des Virus gespielt hatte. Aber von der eigentlichen Gefahr, dem zerstörerischen und tödlichen Keim, schien er nichts zu wissen. Sniper lächelte gequält, bevor er die Verbindung unterbrach.

„Nun… wenn ich das richtig sehe, braucht ihr Zugang zu einem Arbeitsterminal, ein Speichermedium und Unterkünfte für die Nachtzeit… oder sollen wir euch gleich nach dem Überspielen der Daten bei einem Sternenring absetzen?", fragte Nighthunter freundlich an Bonewhite gewendet.

„Ein paar Stunden Schlaf in richtigen Betten wird niemand von uns ablehnen", antwortete der Blade neutral, wofür Ease ihm sehr dankbar war. Seit ihrem Aufenthalt in Bloodroses verlassenem Außenposten hatten sie nur noch in Hockstellung in Halbschlaf fallen können, wenn überhaupt. Zwar waren es die Blades gewohnt, außerhalb des Hives in dieser archaischen Art ihrer Spezies zur Ruhe zu finden, aber wenn Ease ehrlich zu sich selbst war, war er einfach zu sehr von dem Luxus einer echten Schlafnische verwöhnt.

Guide und Fever wurden zu einem Wartungslaboratorium geführt, während Ease zusammen mit Bonewhite und Feather zu den Mannschaftsunterkünften gebracht wurden. ‚Nicht mal Doppelunterkünfte stellt man uns zur Verfügung?', fragte Ease still seinen Vorgesetzten, der ihm einen strafenden Blick zuwarf, jedoch dann antwortete: ‚Wir können von Glück sagen, dass wir überhaupt aufgesammelt wurden. Hätte unsere Königin nicht darauf bestanden, wäre die Einrichtung auf Toalar selbst dann beschossen worden, wenn wir noch darin gewesen wären.'

‚Woher weißt du das? Und wie konntest du überhaupt für unsere Rettung sorgen? Und warum greift die Flotte nun auch die anderen Forschungsanlagen an?', sprudelte es aus Ease hervor.

Bonewhite warf einen Blick auf Feather, der sich bereits in einer Nische zusammengerollt hatte und leise Schlafgeräusche von sich gab. Dann zog er ein knapp fingerlanges Gerät aus seinem Mantel und zeigte es Ease: ‚Unsere Königin hat mir diesen Tongenerator gegeben, dessen Signal von allen unseren Kreuzern aufgefangen werden kann, wenn er an eine Subraumfunkanlage angeschlossen wird. Über verschlüsselte Kanäle wird eine Rückrufverbindung aufgebaut… ich stehe schon seit einigen Tagen mit unseren Kreuzern und unserer Königin in Kontakt. Sie hat die Primary über den Computervirus informiert und diese dann den Angriffsbefehl gegeben.'

‚Und wieso wusste ich nichts davon?', fragte Ease leicht verärgert. Er hätte nur zu gern selbst mit Snow gesprochen, zumal er ihre Königin mehr vermisste, als er es je für möglich gehalten hätte.

‚Weil niemand, besonders nicht Guide, davon erfahren sollte. Unsere Königin fürchtet, dass er noch waghalsigere Expeditionen unternimmt, wenn er weiß, dass es einen Notanker gibt… aber du bist mein Stellvertreter, darum erzähle ich dir das nun', antwortete Bonewhite müde.

‚Aber er wird es erfahren… jetzt, wo du dieses Gerät benutzt hast. Es klingt ganz nach einer seiner eigenen Erfindungen', meinte Ease und griff nach dem kleinen Gerät.

‚Das ist es auch', erwiderte Bonewhite und nahm Ease das Gerät wieder ab und steckte es ein. ‚Wir sollten versuchen zu schlafen, solang wir dazu noch Gelegenheit haben.'

Einige Stunden später wachte Ease kurz auf, als auch Guide und Fever leise in die Unterkunft kamen. Er hätte wohl gelächelt, wenn er nicht so unendlich müde gewesen wäre, als er sah, wie sein Freund Fever sich schnurstracks zu der Schlafnische seines Bruders begab und unter die Decken kroch. _Brüder…_, dachte er und fiel wieder in erschöpften Schlaf.


	32. Chapter 32

**Kapitel 32**

„So, so. Also bist du nun Mitglied in Snows Zenana…", stellte Nighthunter amüsiert fest, als er sich während der nächsten Tagzeit mit seinem ehemaligen Schüler unterhielt.

Ease biss sich auf die Lippen. Er war von Nighthunter allein in die Taktikzentrale des Kreuzers gerufen worden, nachdem ihre kleine Gruppe sich ausgeschlafen hatte. „Ja, Sir."

„Hätte mich auch verwundert, wenn nicht." Nighthunter grinste, als Ease beschämt den Blick senkte. „Unsere Blutlinie ist bei unseren Herrscherinnen ziemlich begehrt… ich habe dich übrigens nicht gern ziehen lassen, auch wenn du wohl anderes vermutet hast. Aber Befehl ist Befehl… und Königin Snow hat bis jetzt noch zu wenig Blades unter ihrem Kommando." Als Ease nichts entgegnete, fuhr er fort: „Dafür sind ihre Offiziere mit die besten in der ganzen Galaxie. Gown ist eine Legende, Sniper ein hervorragender Commander und Guide… nun ja, man kennt ihn."

Ein Zucken durchfuhr Eases Gesicht, aber er schwieg weiterhin. Für ihn war immer noch nicht geklärt, was Nighthunter mit diesem Gespräch bezwecken wollte. Ihre letzten ‚Unterhaltungen' waren nicht sonderlich freundschaftlich oder überhaupt mit gegenseitigem Respekt geführt worden.

„Vielleicht weißt du es nicht, aber ich habe viel Zeit mit Guide verbracht, lange vor deinem Schlupf. Ich beging den Fehler, ihn für einen Freund zu halten… ich hoffe doch, dass du diesen nicht auch begangen hast?", fragte Nighthunter misstrauisch.

„Wir sind nicht unbedingt das, was man Freunde nennen würde, Sir", antwortete Ease diplomatisch.

„Höre auf meinen Rat und belasse es dabei", raunte Nighthunter ihm leise zu, „dieser Wraith ist der Inbegriff von Ärger, aus dem nur er unbeschadet hervorgeht. Das habe ich am eigenen Leib erfahren müssen und wünsche es keinem."

In Ease regte sich Widerstand. Er mochte seine Differenzen mit Guide haben, aber er ertrug es nicht, wenn ein anderer schlecht über jemanden sprach, dem seine Königin vertraute. „Ich denke, Sie unterschätzen die Arbeit und die Bedeutung, die diese für unsere Art hat, die Guide leistet, Sir."

„Oh, ich unterschätze Guide sicher nicht! In keinster Weise", wehrte Nighthunter ab, „Sonst würde ich dich nicht vor ihm warnen, mein Bester… das warst du übrigens: mein bester Schüler. Obwohl ich gehört habe, es gibt einen Blade auf eurem Hive, der den Schwertkampf von Bloodsaber unterrichtet bekommen hatte und diesen sogar noch überflügelte… wie ist noch einmal sein Name?"

„Hornet", antwortete Ease, „er starb vor zwei Jahren bei dem Angriff auf Athos, Sir."

„Wie bedauerlich. Ich hoffe, du konntest zuvor von ihm lernen?"

„Nein, Sir, leider nicht. Mein Kommandant Bonewhite war sein letzter Schüler."

„Ah ja… ein sehr verschlossener Wraith… mich wundert, dass er ausgerechnet dich in sein Kommando geholt hat. Eure Truppe genießt einen gewissen Ruf…", sagte Nighthunter lauernd.

Stolz reckte Ease das Kinn. Sein ehemaliger Lehrer wollte ihn provozieren, daran bestand kein Zweifel. Zuerst versuchte er es über Guide und nun über das Kommando, aber mehr als ein undefinierbares Lächeln gönnte Ease ihm dafür nicht.

Nighthunters Nase zuckte kurz, dann strahlte er ebenso unergründlich zurück und sagte: „Wie ich sehe, bist du mit deinem jetzigen Leben zufrieden. Ich hatte gehofft, dass wir uns endlich aussöhnen könnten, aber… du scheinst daran leider kein Interesse zu haben."

Ease wurde mit einem Kopfnicken entlassen und er musste sich zusammenreißen, nicht zu eilig hinaus auf den Gang zu stürzen. Auch jetzt war sich Ease noch nicht klar darüber, was Nighthunter mit dieser Unterhaltung hatte bezwecken wollen. Seine Loyalität gegenüber Snow testen? Ihn gegen Guide aufbringen? _Seltsam, dabei habe ich seit dieser Mission das erste Mal das Gefühl, dass Guide mich ernst nimmt_, dachte er und schüttelte den Kopf. _Wenigstens hat er kein Wort über Fever verloren, ich glaube, dann hätte ich ihn erwürgt_.

Kurz fühlte er das mentale Netzwerk und erspürte die vertrauten Gedankenmuster seiner Reisegefährten. Er machte sich auf den Weg und fand sie in der Mannschaftsunterkunft wieder, die man ihnen zugewiesen hatte.

„Tür zu", zischte Guide, als Ease eintrat. „Was wollte Nighthunter von dir?"

Skeptisch setzte Ease sich zu der kleinen Runde an den Tisch und antwortete zurückhaltend: „Ganz genau weiß ich es nicht… sich vielleicht mit mir vertragen, er war einmal mein Lehrer und wir… gingen nicht freundschaftlich auseinander."

„Hm", brummte Guide und warf Bonewhite einen verschwörerischen Blick zu, der daraufhin sagte: „Wir sollten die Gastfreundschaft hier nicht länger strapazieren. Ich habe bereits darum gebeten, uns beim nächsten Sternenring abzusetzen."

‚Hier stimmt etwas nicht', hörte Ease Guide in seinem Kopf, ‚Bonewhite sagt, nach den Karten zu urteilen war dieser Kreuzer nicht der nächste zu Toalar, eigentlich wäre es sinnvoller gewesen, einen von Bloodrose zu schicken.'

‚Ja, so etwas hatte ich mir auch schon gedacht', entgegnete Ease, ‚ich habe die Pläne eben in der Taktik gesehen…'

„Hasten hat die meisten internen Systeme unseres Hives wieder hochfahren können. Bis zu unserer Ankunft werden alle wieder an Bord sein und nicht nur die Rumpfcrew", sagte Bonewhite leise, „Es wird einige Wochen dauern, bis das Schiff sich so weit erholt hat, dass wir damit wieder ins All können. Die Vorräte sind unwiederbringlich vernichtet, die Ernte auf Tempes und Korria angelaufen, aber der Sternenring unseres Hives ist immer noch blockiert. Also müssen wir wirklich auf Pointas auf den Kreuzer warten." Obwohl seine Miene ausdruckslos blieb, war dem Blade die Enttäuschung deutlich anzumerken. Sie waren alle enttäuscht. Nach der ganzen Aufregung schien dies ein viel zu ruhiges, zu unspektakuläres Ende ihrer Mission zu sein.

Einige Stunden später war es an Ease, ihren Gefangenen aus der Zelle zu holen und auf die Fähre zu bringen, die sie hinunter zu einem planetaren Sternenring transportieren würde. „Wo geht es denn nun wieder hin?", fragte der Mensch, der sich sichtlich unwohl fühlte.

„Weiter. Unsere Reise ist noch nicht zu Ende, Mensch… Cervus Albus", meinte Ease mit breitem Lächeln.

„Ist das denn nicht Ihr Schiff? Habe ich denn nicht alles getan, was…" Ein gezielter Schuss aus Rieses Stunnergewehr beendete das Gejammer des Lanteaners. Ease schaute naserümpfend zu der Drohne hinüber und meinte: „Wer ihn betäubt, trägt ihn auch!" _Verflucht, ich wollte doch noch ein wenig mit ihm spielen, so lang Bonewhite nicht… was war das?_ Der Blade war sich sicher, dass die Drohne ihm gerade ein Bild übermittelt hatte, wie Ease selbst betäubt zu Boden ging. „Ich warne dich!", fauchte Ease die hünenhafte Drohne an, die ungerührt den Menschen am Kragen packte und hinter sich herschleifte. _Dieses Ding ist nicht normal!_

Schweigend bestiegen sie die Fähre und sagten auch während des kurzen Fluges nichts. Nighthunter hatte es sich nicht nehmen lassen, sie zu begleiten. „Zu bedauerlich, dass wir nur so wenig Gelegenheit hatten, über alte Zeiten zu plaudern", meinte der Kreuzerkommandant sowohl an Guide wie auch Ease gerichtet. „Vielleicht ergibt es sich ja noch einmal…"

_Hoffentlich nicht_, dachte Ease, lächelte jedoch stur, bis sie durch das Portal gegangen waren.

„Musstest du ihn wieder betäuben?", fragte Fever ihn vorwurfsvoll und wies auf ihren Gefangenen, den Riese in den Schatten eines Felsens zerrte. Pointas war ein unbewohnter Wüstenplanet in der Nähe von Ezlara, wo ihr Hive gelandet war. Die Sonne brannte hier achtzehn Stunden am Tag vom Himmel, die Nächte waren nur drei Stunden kurz und häufig kam es zu Sandstürmen. Aber derzeit wirkte das Wetter stabil. „Besser, er ist betäubt und hält den Mund. Wer weiß, was er noch alles ausgeplaudert hätte, wo Nighthunter dabei war", antwortete Ease schließlich.

Der folgende Tag war eine Belastungsprobe für die eh schon erschöpften Wraith, nachdem ihr Gefangener wieder zu Bewusstsein gekommen war. Erst als Fever den Lanteaner damit beschäftigte, einige Datenkristalle zu überspielen, kehrte etwas mehr Ruhe ein. Feather kratzte sich unaufhörlich am Kopf, Bonewhite starrte ins Nichts, Guide brummte gereizt, während er an einem Datenpad arbeitete, Riese schlief… und Ease hatte das Gesicht verzogen. Er vermisste Snow. Er vermisste sein Quartier. Er vermisste sogar Lightnings Sticheleien. Er wollte endlich nach Haus.

Der Lanteaner blickte erstaunt auf, als die Wraith urplötzlich die Köpfe hoben und sich aufrichteten. „Was ist los?", fragte er.

„Es geht weiter", meinte Ease und zwinkerte ihrem Gefangenen zu. Diesmal würden sie nicht mit einer Fähre abgeholt werden, sondern mit einem Dart, dessen Antrieb er bereits in der Ferne kreischen hören konnte. Was bedeutete, der Mensch würde durch den Transporterstrahl wieder betäubt werden – und den Mund halten.

Für den letzten Teil ihrer Reise wurden sie nicht einmal aus den Transporterspeichern gelöscht – der Dart flog nur mit ihren Mustern zurück zum Kreuzer, der wenige Minuten später über Ezlara wieder aus dem Hyperraum sprang. Dankbar seufzte Ease auf, als sie direkt neben ihrem Hive rematerialisiert wurden und Sniper sie an einer Luftschleuse in Empfang nahm. „Die Königin wünscht euch zu sehen – jetzt sofort!"

Auf dem Weg zum Thronsaal schwiegen die Wraith. Sniper und Guide schienen in eine stumme Unterhaltung vertieft zu sein, was Ease nicht weiter verwunderte. Die beiden waren Verbündete und Freunde. Hier und da entdeckte er noch offene Wände, überall waren Clevermen unterwegs, um Reparaturen durchzuführen und der Hive brummte vor Geschäftigkeit. _Endlich zu Haus_, dachte Ease erleichtert und sein Herz schlug schneller, als er Snow auf ihrem Thron sitzen sah. Allerdings wirkte ihre Königin nicht sonderlich erfreut über die Rückkehrer. „Wie sich herausstellte, war das also alles mal wieder deine Schuld, Guide!"

_Uh… das könnte ein unangenehmer Bericht werden_, dachte Ease und zog etwas den Kopf zwischen den Schultern ein.

A/N: Tja… die Geschichte um Nighthunter könnte in einer eventuellen Fortsetzung noch wichtig werden. An Ideen mangelt es mir ja nun wahrlich nicht, eher an der Zeit, wie ihr wisst. Andererseits reizt mich das Quartett Infernal einfach unglaublich *ggg* - man wird sehen, was da noch über meine Tastatur zu huschen gedenkt.


	33. Chapter 33

**Epilog**

„Du hattest jederzeit die Möglichkeit, Kontakt zu unseren Kreuzern aufzunehmen und hast uns drei geschlagene Tage auf Usslar basteln lassen, um die Kommunikationseinrichtung in Betrieb zu nehmen?", fauchte Fever seinen Bruder an, nachdem sie den Thronsaal ihrer Königin nach fast drei Stunden wieder verlassen hatten.

„Das Gerät ist nur für Notfälle", verteidigte der sich matt.

„Ach ja? Und warum sind wir überhaupt auf dort gestrandet? Weil uns gerade danach war?" Der Cleverman fletschte die Zähne und ballte die Fäuste. „Darüber, geliebter Bruder, werden wir uns noch unterhalten!"

„Na, na, na! Reißt euch zusammen", ermahnte Guide sie und forderte von Bonewhite den kleinen Tongenerator zu sehen, der für ihre Rettung gesorgt hatte. „Hm. Ich wusste gar nicht mehr, dass ich den mal unserer Königin gegeben hatte. Eigentlich war er dazu gedacht, dass sie selbst Kontakt aufnehmen könnte, wenn sie unterwegs wäre…"

„Sie gab ihn mir kurz nach unserer ersten Mission auf Othos", sagte Bonewhite und ignorierte die bösen Blicke seines Bruders.

„Ja, eine weise Entscheidung", meinte Guide anerkennend und gab das Gerät an den Blade zurück. „Offenbar hält sie von deiner Truppe sehr viel mehr, als sie öffentlich zugibt."

Ease schmollte. Eigentlich hatte er erwartet, etwas persönlicher von ihrer Königin empfangen zu werden, aber stattdessen hatte Snow ihn auf einen der nächsten Abende vertröstet. _Andererseits… ich war jetzt so lang unterwegs, ich kann auch noch einige Tage länger warten_, versuchte er sich einzureden, aber das sehnsüchtige Brennen in seinem Inneren blieb.

Feather hielt es nicht mehr länger aus und kratzte sich die juckende Kopfhaut. In den letzten Tagen hatte sein nachwachsendes Haupthaar mit seinem weißen Flaum fast alle der kunstvollen Tätowierungen überdeckt und er wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher als eine ausgiebige Kopfrasur. Und eine neue Hautbemalung. Neben einem neuen Dart, verstand sich.

„Nun denn… wir sollten unseren Gast allmählich auf die Reise zurück zu seinem Volk schicken, meint ihr nicht auch?", fragte Guide lächelnd, doch seine Miene verfinsterte sich schlagartig, als die Männer um ihn herum Anstalten machten, sich in alle Winde zu zerstreuen. „Hier geblieben! Das ist ein Wunsch und Befehl unserer Königin! Wir werden ihn gemeinsam zum Sternenring bringen und ihr werdet höflich bleiben, verstanden?"

Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen und unterdrücktem Grollen suchten sie die Zelle auf, in der der Lanteaner untergebracht worden war. Nur Guide lächelte, als sich das Gitter der Tür öffnete.

Auf dem Weg zum Hangar des Hives, in dem sich ihr mittlerweile reaktivierter Sternenring befand, unterhielten der Oberste der Clevermen und der Mensch sich leise. Feather kratzte sich gelegentlich am Kopf und Ease murrte, bis er das stumme Blickduell zwischen Bonewhite und Fever bemerkte.

‚Wir hätten schon viel eher wieder zu Haus sein können', meinte Fever still zu seinem Bruder.

‚Und dann wäre unsere ganze Spezies ausgelöscht worden, oder wie?', gab Bonewhite ärgerlich zurück. ‚Es hatte schon seinen Sinn, dass wir unsere Reise fortgesetzt haben!'

‚Grundgütiger Schöpfer der Sterne!', fluchte Fever, ‚DU bestehst doch immer darauf, dass ich möglichst auf dem Hive bleibe! Und dann so was…'

‚Bei aller Liebe, weißt du eigentlich, wie töricht es gewesen wäre, unsere Kreuzer zu rufen, nur um DICH in Sicherheit zu bringen?' Bonewhite knurrte leise, was ihm einen vorwurfsvollen Schulterblick von Guide eintrug.

‚Wir diskutieren das nachher bei mir weiter', schloss Fever die Unterhaltung, als sie sich dem Hangar näherten. Eases amüsiertes Lächeln quittierte er mit einem angedeuteten Fauchen. _Dem werde ich auch noch was erzählen_, dachte er missmutig.

„Auch wenn sich das jetzt ziemlich unwahrscheinlich anhören mag, ich bin froh, Sie alle kennen gelernt haben zu dürfen", sagte der Lanteaner, „und ich bin sicher, es wird einen Weg zum Frieden für unsere Völker geben."

Guide nickte. „Ich wünschte, wir wären uns unter anderen Umständen begegnet", sagte er und deutete eine Verbeugung an. „Ihr Volk hat Sie bisher weit unterschätzt, Cervus Albus. Ich hoffe, Sie werden in Zukunft den Platz einnehmen, der Ihnen gebührt." Dann bedeutete er Ease, den Sternenring ihres Hives anzuwählen.

„Sie verstehen sicher, dass ich es nicht unbedingt auf ein Wiedersehen anlege!", sagte der Mensch lachend und durchschritt das Portal, ohne sich noch einmal nach den fünf Wraith umzusehen, die ihn verabschiedeten und mit denen er unfreiwillig so viel Zeit verbracht hatte.

Ease runzelte die Stirn. _Viel Spaß im Orbit um Toalar_, dachte er, denn das war die Adresse, die er ausgewählt hatte, um den Menschen loszuwerden. Außer ihm wussten nur noch Guide und ihre Königin davon, dass der Lanteaner in den Tod geschickt werden sollte. Bonewhite hätte damit umgehen können, aber Fever nicht. Und was Bonewhite wusste, würde auch irgendwann Fever erfahren, dafür standen die beiden sich trotz aller Streitereien zu nahe.

„Mitkommen", knurrte Fever seinen Bruder an und Ease verkniff sich ein Grinsen. Um nichts in dieser Galaxie würde er jetzt mit Bonewhite tauschen wollen, dem eine heftige ‚Unterhaltung' bevorstand. Auch Feather schien etwas Ähnliches zu denken.

Bevor die beiden Brüder den Hangar verließen, drehte ihr Kommandant sich noch einmal um und meinte: „Genießt euren freien Tag morgen. Übermorgen gleich nach Beginn der Tagzeit werdet ihr und alle anderen unseres Kommandos eure erste Schwimmstunde erhalten. Stillwater hat sich dazu bereit erklärt, euch zu unterrichten." Bonewhite lächelte schmal und folgte nun endgültig seinem Bruder, der leise vor sich hin knurrend einige Schritt entfernt gewartet hatte.

„Ah ja… ich glaube, euer Kommandant ist noch nicht ganz zufrieden mit eurem Ausbildungsstand", erklärte Guide schmunzelnd und schlug den beiden entsetzten Blades freundschaftlich auf die Schultern, bevor er sich zu seinem Labor aufmachte. Er hatte selbst noch einige Arbeit vor sich. _Ich muss dringend herausfinden, welcher meiner Clevermen Firehead dabei unterstützt hat, das Genmaterial einer befruchteten Kapsel zu stehlen und auf die Kapseln von Drohnen zu verteilen_, dachte er grimmig.

Seit er die Hautproben von Riese untersucht hatte, konnte er seine Wut auf den Meister der Drohnen kaum zügeln. Firehead hatte wissentlich das aufkeimende Leben eines späteren Offiziers geopfert, um bessere Drohnen züchten zu können, ohne Wissen ihrer Königin. Snow war fast aus der Haut gefahren, als Guide ihr eben still von seiner Entdeckung berichtet hatte. Trotzdem hatte er ihr geraten, den Blade vorerst in Sicherheit zu wiegen und unbehelligt zu lassen. So widerwärtig die Tat von Firehead auch war, er hatte sie sicherlich nur vorgenommen, weil er dachte, im Interesse des Hives zu handeln. _Und um unserer Königin aufzufallen, damit sie ihn zum Dank vielleicht in ihr Bett holt_, setzte er in Gedanken hinzu, während er durch die Gänge des Hives lief. Manchmal vergaß er, wie verzweifelt manche Wraith sich bemühten, wenigstens einmal eine solche Gunstbezeugung einer Königin zu erhalten.

An einem Transporter hielt er kurz inne und rief im Geist: ‚Hasten? Hast du die Transporter schon repariert?'

‚Oh, ähm, Sir… es gibt da noch ein _winziges_ Problem, aber…', antwortete der Ingenieur, doch Guide unterbrach ihn: ‚Vergiss es. Ich gehe zu Fuß.'

Je weiter er lief, desto mehr besserte sich seine Laune. Er hatte unterwegs beschlossen, Hasten und einige andere Techniker dazu aufzufordern, sich für Bonewhites Spezialkommando bereit zu halten. Als eine Art von Pionieren, die schnelle Konstruktionen errichten, bei technischen Problemen eingreifen und vor allem nicht mehr ausschließlich nur Wartungschaos auf dem Hive anrichten konnten. Guide hielt das für eine ausgezeichnete Lösung, zumal Bonewhite sehr daran lag, die Grenzen zwischen den Kasten der Blades und Clevermen aufzulockern.

„Weaver!", rief er aus, als er das Zentrallabor erreicht hatte, „Wie weit seid ihr mit der Einrichtung des neuen Labors?"

„Sir, wir müssen noch einige der Konsolen umsetzen, aber Meister Fever wird zufrieden sein", antwortete der oft übereifrige Assistent seines Schützlings.

_Das hoffe ich doch wohl_, dachte Guide. Ein eigenes Labor war das Mindeste, das er Fever nach den erlittenen Strapazen dieser Odyssee schuldete. Ein strenger Geruch aus dem Bereich des Biolabors ließ ihn die Nase rümpfen. _Ich sollte auch Darkseed etwas mehr Abgeschiedenheit gönnen…_

In einigen Wochen sollte der Hive sich so weit erholt haben, dass sie es wagen konnten, wieder ins All zu starten. Guide hasste nichts mehr, als auf der Oberfläche eines Planeten festzusitzen. Vor allem nicht, da es dort draußen, in ihrer kleinen Galaxie, noch so viel zu erforschen gab. Auch der Krieg würde den Obersten der Clevermen nicht davon abhalten auf Entdeckungsreisen zu gehen. Außerdem mussten sie noch herausfinden, welche Königin bereit gewesen war, so viele Informationen den Lanteanern zuzuspielen. Aber das war eine andere Geschichte…

**ENDE**

A/N: Das war also die Fortsetzung von „Dépendances variables" – ich hoffe, diese Geschichte hat euch so weit gefallen. Selbstverständlich vertragen die beiden Brüder sich wieder, genauso selbstverständlich, wie sie sich wieder in die Haare bekommen werden wegen irgendetwas. Ease wird seine „Audienz" bei Snow genießen, so sehr, wie Feather sich über seinen neuen Dart freuen wird – nach einer ausgiebigen Rasur. Riese wird noch das eine oder andere Mal seinen Spaß mit Ease haben, denn Bonewhite kann ja nicht immer überall sein – oder sein wollen. Fever wird in seinem neuen Labor so sehr herumtoben, wie zuvor in dem großen Zentrallabor, weswegen Guide sich genötigt sehen wird, die Tür entfernen zu lassen, damit er seinen Schützling im Auge behalten kann. Ach ja, Hasten bekommt das Problem mit den Transportern auch noch in den Griff. Nachdem er von ihrem Commander Sniper für drei Tage zum Säubern der Nebelkammern eingeteilt wird. Strafe kann gelegentlich sehr motivierend wirken. Und Cervus Albus… schwebt irgendwo steif gefroren im All. Hey, es ist Krieg, vergesst das nicht! Und Wraith sind keine Kuscheltiere ;)

Es gibt noch einen Nachtrag zu dieser FF mit dem Titel "Willkommen zu Haus" ;)


End file.
